


Chrysalis

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chrysalis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192872) by [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame). 

Draco一生里做过很多糟糕的选择，但直到后悔莫及的时候他才真正考虑它们。现在他更知道的，跟随他父亲的脚步是他曾做过的最错误的选择。在那个时候，这看来是唯一的选择。Malfoy保护Malfoy，如果Lucius有危险，Draco会做任何事来恢复他父亲在黑魔王手下的地位。他怎么知道试图重获他父亲的荣誉，会使他失去一切？ 

在付出自己的过程里，他失去了他的荣誉，他的尊严，以及最后，他的自由。 

六年级前的整个夏天他都想知道他父亲的感觉，坐在Azkaban，孤独，荒凉，没有朋友。而现在他知道了。亲自。 

Draco看着他窗外的鸟俯冲进依然冰冷的北方海水，捕猎它们的午餐。在他的狱室之外，生活还在继续，这感觉很奇异。在其他地方还有孩子，奔跑，玩耍……飞行。他在这儿也许只有几个月，但感觉就像几年。他想念他的扫帚，也想念玩魁地奇。见鬼，他想念试图击败Potter抓到飞贼的挑战。现在他希望他六年级时没有放弃一切。当他回想的时候，如果那年至少还有一样正常的东西就好了。 

当狱室的门吱吱打开时，他跳了起来，转身看是谁进来了。摄魂怪是走了，但不是说Azkaban成了个好地方。一个警卫站在门口，她的魔杖指着Draco。 

“什么事？”他平板的问。 

“你跟我来，”她尖锐的说。 

Draco点点头。可能只不过又有个傲罗想要庄园的信息，或者黑魔王，或者其它他跟别的傲罗说过很多很多次的事情。真的从没变过，只是脸不一样。 

警卫挥手示意他前进，他开始沿着走道走着，时不时路过一道门，有的他知道关着他朋友，甚至是家人。不是说他见过他们。他唯一见到的人是来带他的警卫，和傲罗，来审讯他的。因此当警卫打开门，屋里有两个非常熟悉的人时，他格外吃惊。Pansy Parkinson和Blaise Zabini。 

门在他背后关上之前，他发现他怀里抱着个抽泣的，骨瘦如柴的女孩，黑色的脑袋埋在他胸口。他一手摸着她的背安慰她。能碰到某个人——任何人，再一次，感觉格外的好。他对Blaise点点头。“我们怎么得到了放风？”他问另一个年轻人。 

Blaise耸耸肩。“不知道。我全部知道的就是他们告诉我等在这儿，然后带来了Pansy，现在是你。” 

“也许有人安排了斯莱特林重聚，”Draco挖苦说。他仔细打量另一个年轻人。他通常金褐色的皮肤苍白灰暗，他的头发，曾经黑色丝绸一般柔软光滑，看起来就像几个月没梳过了。Draco知道这对他有多痛苦。这是他们作为男孩分享的事情之一，他们毫无瑕疵的打扮和对高级时装的热爱。“你看起来……” 

“可悲？”Blaise冷笑说。“我觉得和你看起来一样糟，”他补充，看着Draco破烂的灰色囚衣。 

Draco嗤之以鼻。“是，监狱对正确的服装真的毫无概念，不是吗？” 

Blaise咧嘴笑了，Draco觉得胸口一阵暖意。他想念这个。他们之间的斗嘴，和Pansy偎依着他。他最初是怎么会傻到拿这个冒险？ 

房间另一头的门打开时，Pansy依然在他怀里颤抖，一个有着稀疏头发灰色眼睛穿着精致的绅士走了进来。“哦，很好，你们都到了，”他温和的微笑说。 

“我们？”Draco问。“Theo，还有Vince和Greg呢？他们不包括在这次小重聚里？” 

男人的微笑丝毫不变。“恐怕不，Malfoy先生，但如果顺利，他们会是下一批离开的人，”他说，把他的包放在他进来的门边的一张小桌子上，打开它拿出一卷纸。 

“如果顺利？”Draco问，他审视着这个不太像官员的男人，后者现在完全忽视他专注在文件上。 

男人再次看向Draco时依然挂着温和的微笑。“魔法部决定进行一次小试验，Malfoy先生。你们三个是首批被选中的参与者。” 

“选中什么？”Blaise通常镇静的声音在颤动，Draco知道他相当沮丧于流露出不安。 

“我们决定你们食死徒所需要的只是——再训练。你们很多人在学校表现杰出，而在你们读书时，你们的父母在神秘人回来之前也对社会作出了贡献。我们觉得如果能让你们看到你们观念的错误，你们也可以变好。” 

“再训练？”Draco从牙缝里重复问。 

男人的微笑现在扩大了。“当然，Malfoy先生。” 

“而怎么，确切，进行？”Draco问。 

“你们每个人，如果你们同意，当然，会被给予一份魔药，它会减龄你们到大概八岁。然后你们会被某个麻瓜种或是半血统的人‘收养’，他们将再次教育你们有关麻瓜的事，希望能治愈你们对他们的仇恨。如果你们能证明，在你们回到正确年龄的时候，你们对麻瓜和麻瓜世界的观念改变了，将撤销对你们的所有指控。” 

Draco恐惧的看着他。“我们要和麻瓜生活十年？” 

男人摇摇头，脸上依然带着同样愚蠢的微笑。“哦，不，Malfoy先生。你们会成长的相当快。事实上，我确信对于你们这样的年龄，整个过程会不到一年。我相信魔药制造者向我担保过你们每个月会长一岁。” 

哦，这不太糟，Draco心里承认。但还是，即使和麻瓜生活一年也不是他期待的事。“我们三个会在一起吗？” 

“喔，恐怕不是，Malfoy先生。事实上，直到你们证明你们的观点至少有所进步，你们不被允许有除了抚养你们的人之外的任何同伴。” 

“我们至少可以选择谁抚养我们吗？”Draco设法问道，但他的怒火已经快要爆发了。 

“实际上，你们每个人已经有人认领了。所以你们三个是头一批被选中参与茧计划的。” 

“茧？”男人张嘴想解释，但Draco摇摇头。“不，我明白。那么，我们至少可以问问是谁？” 

“我被告知你们需要先签署同意文件。他们想要你们完全明白条件，同意参与，无论喜欢或是厌恶选择你们的人。这是关于你们，不是你们对他们的感觉，因此必须你们选择是因为你们愿意参与这计划，而不是因为你们感觉如何，或是因为你们对他们的敌意。明白吗？” 

Draco板着脸，但点点头。 

“好，现在——”男人翻翻文件。“Parkinson小姐，如果你愿意？” 

Pansy抽泣了一会儿，然后离开Draco。“但如果我不喜欢他们呢？”她呜咽道。 

Draco抬起她的下巴。如果他不能为她做别的，至少可以鼓励她。“你是个Parkinson，”他温柔的告诉她。“他们做任何事都无法改变这点。我保证，Pansy，你会没事的，无论怎样。” 

她点点头，再次呜咽了一会儿，用破烂的袖子拭去泪水，然后转头走向那人。她浏览了文件，时不时停下专心的再读一次某行，然后抬头看着他。“如果我们拒绝呢？”她问。 

“你们不会被再惩罚，如果这是你想问的，”那人回答。“但这机会不会再有了。如果你们拒绝一次，我们没有理由相信你以后会愿意参与。我们宁可尝试感化其他剩下的人。” 

Pansy点点头，然后叹口气要过羽毛笔，飞快的签在那人指出的地方。男人打开他身后的门，示意Pansy过去，但她犹豫了，回头看着Draco。 

“去吧，”他说，点点头。“我肯定一切都会好好的，”他尽力安抚她。 

深吸口气，Pansy穿过了门，去了。 

“Zabini先生，如果你愿意？”那人然后对Blaise说。 

Blaise皱着眉，但走上前。他，也是，花了很多时间读他的文件，然后勉强要过羽毛笔，签了名字。当那人示意他穿过门时，他没有回头看Draco。 

“那现在是你了，Malfoy先生，请？”男人说，尽管现在是疲倦的，想要赶快完成他的任务。 

Draco走到他身边，开始通读文件。上面有些法律的条条框框列明他在法律上将被视作未成年人，直到魔药完全失效，即使他的身体超过了成年年龄。收养他的人拥有所有法定权力。它也说明了没有通过每个月必须参加的官方测试，他将被再次送回Azkaban，他只会有这一次机会。也有一些规则他应该遵守，直到恢复他的年龄，包括完全限制使用他的魔法直到他再次被允许持有他的魔杖，将在他的监护人认为他赢得了这项权利的时候给予他。 

Draco作个鬼脸，但真的，他有什么选择？要么这样，要么在Azkaban待一辈子，只因为当了食死徒。他从那人手上接过羽毛笔，签了名。 

那人微笑了。“这边，Malfoy先生，”示意他穿过他朋友之前走过的门。 

Draco穿过了门，想着到底是谁会在那边等他。


	2. Chapter 2

另一个房间被布置成间小医疗室。有四张小床，两张的帘子被拉上了，挡住里面不让人看见，有两个人站在第三张床边沉默的看着他。花了几秒钟他才认出其中矮的那个。凌乱的黑发，厚厚的黑框眼镜，绿眼睛和额头上的锯齿形疤痕：Harry Potter。 

“哦，不，”Draco急促的说。“没门！我拒绝。”他试图转身回到另一间房间，告诉那个人他改变了主意，但他身后的门已经关上，他不能再打开它。“让我出去！”他隔着门喊道。“我改变主意了！请——” 

Draco咆哮着，脑袋贴着门，听不到回答。如果这不是比Azkaban更糟的命运，他不知道还有什么是。那个自以为是的混蛋教他怎么爱麻瓜？他不会忍受。他回身瞪着Potter。“我改变主意了。叫警卫来；我要回我的狱室。” 

另一个人，Draco轻易认出是Kingsley Shacklebolt，转向Potter。“我告诉过你，不是吗？他不值得你的时间，Harry。如果你一定要，选个别人。他不可能成功。”Shacklebolt是逮捕他和他父亲的人，得到了和他对Potter一样多的憎恨。他怎么能对付两个像Potter和Shacklebolt一样恨他的人？ 

令Draco吃惊的是Potter没有理会Shacklebolt，而是评价的看了Draco一会儿，然后说。“你现在不能退出，Malfoy。你签了文件，对吗？”Draco勉强点点头。Harry耸耸肩。“魔法约束合同。退出的唯一方法是第一次考试惨败。对吗，Kingsley？”他身边的男人皱着眉，但点点头。“瞧，Malfoy？你困住了。你只能忍受我。” 

但Draco不打算接受。“所以你可以折磨我，就像我过去对你？” 

Shacklebolt低吼一声，但没有直接攻击他，而是对Harry说。“他是个懦夫而且卑鄙。我根本不知道你为什么费事。如果是他的家庭驱使你……” 

“Kingsley，我们已经说过了。他只是个孩子，不是吗？如果我被允许躲起来，我可能也会跳进这种机会。” 

Shacklebolt叹口气。“我真不明白，Harry。为什么是他？” 

“因为他应得第二次机会。”Draco发现他自己在观察他的旧敌。Potter就是要他？这个世界疯了吗？好，Potter也许和Draco上次见到他不一样了，但只因为他说想给Draco机会，不是说他就没有其他诡计。Draco双手抱胸，看着另外两个人继续争执。 

Harry转向Shacklebolt。“看，如果你不明白我的理由，行——也许你该先走，行吗？因为你说什么我也不会改变主意。” 

Shacklebolt瞪着Draco好像这全是他的错。Draco回以怒视，但如果他还在对Potter生气，Draco不打算刺激他。让Potter去对付。“我不知道，Harry……” Shacklebolt缓缓说道。 

“Kingsley，拜托。我知道每个人是怎么想的，行吗？我的立场不会改变。我以后跟你说，好吗？” 

Shacklebolt苦着脸。“好，但是——当心你背后，行吗？”他最后瞪了Draco一眼，转身大步离开了房间。 

Potter闭上眼睛，右手手背无意识的揉着，显然想要镇静自己一点。终于，他再次看着Draco。“喏，Malfoy。我知道你不喜欢这个主意，但这是你唯一的机会。别以为这没给我惹麻烦。不止Kingsley反对，还有Ron对我大发雷霆，Hermione以为我疯了。我希望你知道这不是一时的兴致。我真的想帮你，但这取决于你是否接受帮助。你和其他人一样应得一个机会。” 

Draco不能相信。Potter以为他在“救”他？他不知道该公然嘲笑他还是轻蔑的讽刺他。现在黑魔王死了，这个傻瓜越发猖狂，他觉得他要接着对付他的手下？荒谬。 

Potter没有看或是假装没有注意Draco对他的话的冷淡反应，继续说道。“当我听说这个计划的时候， 我意识到这是我的机会在战后作些积极的事，所以我问能不能帮忙。在退出傲罗训练后，又不是我有什么别的事可作。”他酸楚的大笑。“管理这个计划的人欣喜若狂有我参与。嗯，不是我，但是‘救世之星’。他们甚至请我参与他们的测试过程，但当我指定你时，即使他们也有点惊恐。” 

“多可爱的小故事，Potter。真糟糕我不想要你的‘监护’。”Draco咆哮。“也许你忘了，但我们在学校根本不是朋友，我肯定现在也不打算改变这点。你选择我的理由于事无补。”他嘶声说。 

Potter看着他，Draco能看到怒气在表面之下沸腾，然后他设法控制住了。“我知道你不喜欢我，Malfoy，但我以为也许现在的你能够理解过去。我以为你会愿意有机会重新开始。也许我太过乐观？我以为这是你们斯莱特林会做的——利用出现的任何机会。但也许只是华丽的？”他的视线挑战的迎向Draco。 

Draco冷笑一声。“如果我宁可留在这儿也不愿和你多待哪怕一刻钟呢？”他问。 

“别故意反对我，真的。我敢说你显然不是。看看你一定签了文件。它们不会让你再留在这儿。” 

Draco深吸口气，愤恨的瞪了Potter一眼。“行。那我要做什么？”他问。 

Potter放松了，示意他靠近。Draco警惕的走过去，但没有犹豫。一等他站到Potter身边，他拿到一个小瓶子。“喝了这个。你会昏迷，然后改变会开始。一等变化完成，你会醒来，然后我们可以去我的地方。” 

“我怎么知道会照你说的发生？”Draco问，检查着瓶子里的液体。它是银色——几乎像水银，但更像水。 

“Snape做的。亲自测试过。” 

Draco抬起头，吃惊的听到他以前教授的名字。他听说一旦发现他旧日导师一直在邓不利多的命令下从事间谍行动，他的罪名就全部澄清了。Draco自从决战后就没有见过他。现在他知道了为什么。他在工作以拯救那些他还认作是他的责任的人——他的斯莱特林。“Severus做的？” 

Potter点点头。“他说他等着一旦得到许可就来见你。” 

“我被允许见他？”Draco惊讶的说。 

“也许不是无人在场的情况，但是的，他会被允许来我的地方见你。” 

Draco低头看着他手里的瓶子。如果这是重获他生命要做的……“好。”他举起瓶子要喝，但Potter拉住他手臂。 

“你也许应该先躺下。这样更舒服。” 

Draco瞪着他，但安稳的坐到床上，再次举起瓶子。“唔，什么不敬……”他咽下液体，觉得它盖住了他的嘴，然后就像油一样滑下喉咙。他噎住了，一种冷腻的冰凉使他蜷成一团，世界黑了。

********

当Draco苏醒过来，首先他以为魔药失败了。毕竟，他记得目前为止所有发生的事。如果他被减龄到八岁，这不可能是对的？但然后他睁开眼睛。Potter坐在床边，读着一张羊皮纸，Draco吃惊的看到他看起来有多大。Draco已经忘记了他还小的时候成年人看起来是什么样的。他直到青春期一直显得比同龄人小，然后他像颗种子一样窜高了。不知为什么，在这个过程中，其他人俯视他的记忆丢失了。 

“Potter？”他说，惊骇的听到他的声音尖得像个孩子。Potter从他在看的无论什么东西里抬起头。 

“你觉得怎么样？”Potter问，一边站起身走向Draco。 

“奇怪。”Draco畏缩于他口齿不清的言语，然后咽下口水，记起了魔药滑下他喉咙时奇怪光滑的感觉。“我觉得有什么事不对，Potter。” 

“哦？” 

“是。我……我什么都记得。我以为我会回到八岁的记忆，但我甚至记得喝下那瓶粘乎乎的魔药。” 

“没什么不对，Draco。Snape确保了魔药完全不会干扰记忆。” 

“那么这个怎么，到底，会有用？”Draco设法拖长声音，即使是尖细幼稚的声音。 

“我们不想改变你是谁，只是你对麻瓜世界的观念，Draco。这样，你知道你更加脆弱，会使得你对我们尝试教你的东西更开放。” 

Draco眉头紧锁，慢慢坐起身，细细思索Potter所说的。“那现在呢？” 

Potter微笑了。“回我的地方，”他告诉他。 

Draco跳下床，相当恐惧的发现他只到Potter的手肘和肩膀之间。“我们怎么去？” 

“魔法部给每个人提供了门钥匙。”他给Draco看床边桌上的一枚大硬币。“我们现在？” 

Draco耸耸肩。“没什么区别。” 

Potter拿起它。“是语言激活的。”他递给Draco。“抓紧。”Draco抓住Potter捏着的硬币，闭上眼睛。他一直恨门钥匙，如果可以宁愿用辅助幻影显形。但没人能从Azkaban幻影显形，所以这是唯一选择，除非他想长途跋涉……Potter说，“家，”Draco觉得周围的世界旋转了。 

当世界停止选择时，Draco发现他自己趴在地上，现在过大的衣服堆在他身上。他抬头看到Potter看来一样狼狈，但依然设法站住了，不想被打败，无论是不是小孩，Draco也跌跌撞撞的爬起来。 

“我不指望你有任何适合我的衣服，Potter？”他问。 

Potter叹口气。“是，我们应该解决这个，然后参观一下，说明家庭规则，我想。来，我准备好了你的房间。”他退出他们现在的房间，开始带路走过一条布满照片的走道。大部分是Potter和他的朋友在Hogwarts，但有几张Draco认出是Potter的父母，还有很多四个男孩的，一个看来出奇的像Potter本人。 

在走道末端，Potter打开门，通向一间小但是装饰一新的房间，示意Draco进去。一个角落有张小双人床，旁边是床头柜。书桌和椅子贴着对面的墙，紧挨着书架。 

Potter走向放在床脚的衣柜。“我买了各个尺寸的衣服，因为你长的比普通孩子要快，所以这儿应该有衣服适合你。” 

Potter离开了房间，Draco转身看衣柜里的衣服。不是什么高级服装，无论如何，但比囚衣要好太多。他拉出长袍，然后扯出黑裤子和蓝色外套，松了口气感觉到干净上等的布料再次贴紧他的皮肤。穿好衣服，他打开房门，Potter站在那儿等他。 

Potter打量他一会儿，然后点点头。“看来卖衣服的人干得不错。舒服了？” 

Draco点点头。 

“那么参观，我想，”Potter说。他指着走道尽头的门。“那是浴室。我们共用，所以记住，行吗？”Draco耸耸肩。Potter指着Draco房间对面的门。“这是我房间。你不能进去除非我特别邀请你，明白了？”Draco点点头示意他明白，Potter走过走道。“另外两间房是客房。周末有时Ron和Hermione会来住。而且我喜欢有空间。”Draco对把两个小客房称作空间冷哼一声。Malfoy庄园有超过十间客房，还不算留给来访的亲戚的房间。 

Potter带路回到他们抵达的房间。“这是起居室。在这儿随便休息，但你要收拾任何你导致的脏乱。非常欢迎你读任何书，但请小心。有些书对我很珍贵，是我父母的，还有我教父的。我愿意尽力让它们保持原样。柜子里有游戏和拼图，如果你想做阅读之外的事。” 

他显然在等待Draco的承诺，所以Draco哼了一声翻翻眼睛。“拜托，Potter，又不是我会把时间用在撕书上……”Potter板着脸，他叹口气。“好。随便。可以继续了？” 

Harry叹口气，然后继续走向下一间屋子。 

“这是厨房。我们在这儿吃饭，除非特别情况。你要帮忙做饭……” 

“什么？” 

Potter转身看着他。“你是魔药课上最好的学生，Draco。肯定一点点烹饪难不倒你。” 

“魔药不是烹饪，Potter。我不是家养小精灵。” 

Potter皱起眉，Draco肯定他会为了拒绝做饭而受惩罚。但Potter另有所想。“关于‘Potter’的事……” 

“怎么？这是你的名字，不是吗？” 

Potter叹口气。“对。但我高度怀疑如果你坚持叫别人的姓你还会对他们降低警惕。从现在起，规则一是没有姓。你是Draco，我是Harry。如果你忘记，你会被送回房间不准出来。如果你故意拒绝，你要多做一项家务。” 

Draco想要说不，突然意识到Potter刚刚说的规则六和七之间有些问题。“我做家务？”Draco喊道。 

“只有我们两个住在这房子里，Draco。没有家养小精灵跟着你收拾或是给你送烤牛排，或者无论你想吃的什么东西。如果我们制造了脏乱，我们收拾。如果我们想吃饭，我们做饭。就这么简单。明白了？” 

Draco对他怒目而视。“我想是。” 

“不是什么大事，Draco。我只希望你帮我做饭，然后收拾你自己的东西。肯定多一项家务不会太费力。” 

Draco喃喃抱怨。“我又不是家养小精灵……”Potter装着没听见，带路出了房间。Draco跟着他走过一条短走廊，进了另一间满是麻瓜玩意的房间。“这些都是什么？” 

“我管这儿叫我的窝。这儿不算是书房，我把我全部的电器放在这儿。” 

“电——什么？” 

“麻瓜技术。”他指着个大玻璃盒。“那是我的电视，我有录像机和DVD。”他转身指着房间另一头的书桌，上面放着一些盒子。“那是我的电脑。” 

“好。”Draco说。“那么它们是什么？” 

Potter咧嘴笑了。“看着这个。”他走向‘电视’，拿起一个小盒子，按了几个键，然后‘电视’活了。Draco惊异的看着盒子上开始放一个故事。两个男人在酒吧里谈论什么麻瓜运动，抱怨他们饮料的价钱。另一个人走过来把其中一个说话的人打倒在地，然后混战开始，直到整间酒吧都卷了进去。睁大眼睛，Draco转向Potter。“这个图片要放多久？他们怎么把声音抓进去的？” 

Potter微笑着。“我不是真明白他们怎么做的，但它们有各种长度，从只有几分钟到几个小时。” 

Draco惊愕的摇摇头，被盒子上放的场景迷住了，直到Potter再次关掉它。他手放到Draco肩上得到他的注意，Draco依然迷恋的盯着屏幕。Draco眨眨眼，记起他在哪儿，飞快避开Potter。但Potter看来不介意。他微笑说。“来，让我们做点东西当晚餐，我们吃完了可以看部电影，行吗？” 

“电影？那是什么？” 

“一个真正长的故事。至少两个小时。” 

Draco觉得这听起来相当有吸引力，但他不打算告诉Potter。“那应该还行。” 

Potter忍住笑声。“我等不及给你看电脑了……”


	3. Chapter 3

晚餐进行的出人意料的顺利。Potter坚持他们做意大利细面条和肉丸，他让Draco管肉。他对于把手弄脏有点不情愿，但一旦他开始，过程真的有点好玩。等他完成之后，Potter给他任务做大蒜面包，Draco发现这更简单。也许给自己做饭没那么糟。 

Potter也坚持他摆放餐具，在短暂的争执之后，主要是Draco这边，他递给他盘子和茶杯，给他看刀叉在哪儿，让他去做。Draco对放置碟子没有问题，但当他拿出刀叉时，遇到了一点困难。 

“P——呃，Harry……” 

Potter放开他正在搅拌的酱汁罐，转过身。“是？”Draco低头看着抽屉里的餐具。“我该用哪些？” 

Potter耸耸肩。“只是日常的。不是什么正式晚宴的东西……” 

好像这能帮上忙。“我不肯定这是什么意思，真的，”Draco终于激怒的说，看着所有那些不同的餐具。“我们每个人需要几件？” 

Potter怀疑的转向他，“Draco，我们只是吃面条。一套刀叉就够了，但一把大调羹可能有用。” 

Draco挑起眉毛。“就这些？”Draco习惯即使家庭晚餐也需要几付刀叉。他不能想象少于五把怎么吃饭。 

Potter大笑起来。“你通常用多少餐具，Draco？”Draco板着脸。好像他需要注意这种琐事。那是仆人的工作。“我真的从没怎么注意，只有用正确的东西吃正确的饭。如果我需要，它就在那儿。” 

“你往往用到多少？” 

Draco思索着，开始掰着指头边说边数。“至少的至少，有沙拉叉，餐叉，汤匙，甜点匙，牛油刀。还有，如果我们吃肉，牛排刀。” 

“所以你在告诉我你过去吃晚餐需要至少五件餐具？”Potter问，难以置信。 

“我想是。” 

Potter哼了一声。“好，我过着简单得多的生活，Draco。所以你也是，现在。” 

Draco怒视他。就像他想在这儿。“而如果我不想呢？”他厌恶的问。 

Potter背朝他。“Draco，这不是时候。如果有一天，你觉得有必要调转局势，给我看看我有多不了解你的生活，那你必须先赢得这项权利，不是吗？” 

Draco看了他一会儿才回答。“好。”厌烦，但至少有点意识到Potter是对的，他各拿出两件Potter说过的餐具，摆好了桌子。 

一开始吃饭，Draco惊讶于食物尝起来有多美味。他想知道是不是所有手工制作的食物吃起来都这么好，还是和他帮忙做了饭有关系。无论什么理由，饭菜从没这么可口过。 

********

晚上，他们坐下来看了一部电影。Potter告诉他是叫做Stand By Me。这名字对Draco没什么意义，但他不关心。他更有兴趣看看‘电视’再工作。 

他惊奇于自己被故事迷住了。他甚至发现自己代入了其中一个男孩，尽管那个男孩长得一点也不像他。 

当电影结束后，Potter按了小盒子上的几个键，电视熄掉了。他转向Draco。“那么，你觉得如何？” 

Draco眨了一会儿眼睛，有点被这经历惊呆了。他几乎忘了他在哪儿，花了一会儿才适应现实。一旦他明白Potter问了个问题，他觉得难以用语言来表达电影给他的感觉。“很有趣，”他想了一会然后问。“麻瓜男孩都做这种事吗？” 

Potter微笑了。“哪一部分？” 

Draco耸耸肩。“嗯，不是去找尸体，而是所有那种一起游荡。把你所有时间花在一起的事。” 

Potter耸耸肩。“嗯，我表哥是。” 

Draco看着他。“但你不是？” 

Potter的表情为这个问题空白了，他拨弄了一分钟手里的盒子才回答。“我不被允许出去直到完成我的家务，而且我也从没真有过什么人可以一起玩。大部分时候，只要能，我尽量回避Dudley和他的同伙，老实说。” 

Draco琢磨了一会儿。“你表哥做家务快？” 

Potter哼了一声。“奇迹降临。不，”他叹口气。“我宁可不谈这个，真的。那么你最喜欢这电影的什么？” 

Draco思考一阵子。“Chris和他兄弟的关系。”那真的很亲切，坦白说。想要某个看来总没时间给你的人认可你——这是Draco已经习惯接受的。 

Potter奇怪的看着他。“真的？他兄弟真是个讨厌鬼。为什么不是Gordy和他兄弟？” 

Draco耸耸肩。“我……我不知道。Gordy太——死板。乏味。Chris比较有趣。他看起来很重要，即使Gordy是讲故事的人。” 

Potter微笑了。“这告诉了我很多你的事，Draco。”Draco的警戒立刻升了起来。他真的没想过Potter会注意他为什么对某个角色感兴趣。“哦，拜托。只因为我不喜欢主角，你以为这就意味什么？” 

“Draco……” 

“不，我想我们说完了，Potter。” 

Potter的脸阴云密布。“显然。”他闭上眼睛。“但我们明天需要处理几件事。然后我们需要开始说服你多合作一点。”他眼睛再次睁开，看了Draco一会。当他没得到任何回应时，他板起脸。“去睡吧，Draco。我早上再跟你谈这些。” 

********

第二天早上也没好到哪儿去。当然，Potter提供了一个家，但他看来不认同Draco做的每件事。Draco厌烦了Potter一直否定他。而且让他像个仆人一样工作？这真是无缘无故。 

接下来的几天，事情更加糟了。Potter因为他用他的姓送他回房间的次数多得数不过来。尽管他们还是看电影，Draco拒绝再讨论任何一部，害怕之后被Potter分析。 

终于，在特别困难的一天之后，Potter对他爆发了。“你想从我这儿要什么，Draco？我想要帮你，你看不出来吗？” 

“为什么我要在乎？”Draco回答，厌烦的发现泪水涌进眼眶。他们又不是以前从没吵过。他们在学校时一直争斗，但Draco从没感觉情绪这样激动。当然，现在他在个八岁的身体里，而他在六岁左右就停止哭泣了，他的身体显然还是倾向于情绪化。 

“你真的想要最后被送回Azkaban？”Potter问，难以置信。 

Draco茫然的瞪着他。他不再肯定他想要什么。他咽下口水，抱住他自己，然后离开了房间。他只需要走开。这个下午，他几乎一直待在他的卧室，唯一他真能避开Potter的地方。 

快要晚餐的时候，他起身穿过走廊，但在起居室外停下了，听到Potter的声音。“我真不知道该怎么接近他，”他在说。 

一个他模糊认出的声音回答。“这需要时间，Harry。斯莱特林不轻易信任。Severus从不相信凤凰社里有人接受了他。” 

“是有很多人没有。但这不一样。Draco不是Severus。他在一个非常不同的位置。如果我找不到方法接近……”Draco听到他叹口气。“我必须做。我想要做。他应得，即使之后我再也见不到他。”Potter突然间非常悲哀，这让Draco吃惊。为什么他关心Draco是不是再也不和他说话？ 

“你可能太过用力了，Harry。你越推，他退得越远。他只会以为你想要什么。”之后有一段长时间的沉默，Draco想知道为什么。 

终于，Potter回以另一声叹息。“我知道，Remus。我知道我不能……”墙上的钟打断了他，敲了五下，当钟响过，Potter的声音看来更平静了。“我可能应该去看看他起来没有，如果他愿意帮我做晚餐，至少。谢谢你听我说，Remus。” 

Draco没有再留下。他匆匆走向浴室，滑了进去，在听到Potter敲他房门的时候冲了厕所。他打开水洗了洗手。不能让Potter知道他全听见了。他打开门发现Potter在等他。 

他点点头。“你需要什么吗？”他问。 

“快晚餐了。你来帮忙？” 

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“你是说我有选择？” 

Potter叹口气。“Draco，我知道你沮丧。我知道这和以前不一样也很困难。但当这一切结束之后，难道你的自由不值得这些努力吗？”Draco耸耸肩，但Potter继续下去，显然这次努力要找到方法触动他。“我知道我们从来不是朋友，但我以为也许，在内心深处的某个地方，我们没有那么大区别，真的。然后也许，我能够影响你。如果你让我。” 

Draco准备对他咆哮，直到他记起他偷听到的话。他知道Harry在努力。他所不知道的是为什么。他开口时声音依然冰冷。“你怎么会以为，Po——”意识到他要干吗，Draco努力镇静自己。他深吸口气，再次尝试。“Harry。什么让你以为我们有任何类似？我们在学校一直互相憎恨。” 

“我知道你有两次想和我做朋友，”Draco翻翻眼睛。“是，我知道我拒绝了你。而且我当时有好理由。” 

“拜托！你甚至不认识我！” 

“我已经听你高谈阔论麻瓜种的恶劣，而在那个时候，我自己和麻瓜种又有什么区别？如果在商店里那天我告诉了你我的名字，你会怎么反应？” 

Draco耸耸肩。“我不知道，”当Potter保持沉默，Draco叹口气。“我想我会更友善一点，”他说。“而如果我在火车上是一个人……” 

“我会尽我一切所能和你做朋友。父亲会高兴得发抖。”Potter对此退缩一下，Draco皱起脸。“是，好，也许这不太好……” 

Potter吃吃笑了。“这可真是低估，你不觉得？” 

Draco露出羞愧的微笑。如果他成功和Harry Potter做了朋友，他父亲会狂欢的找到方法控制他，或者更糟，摧毁他……“好，那么我本来该怎么做？”Draco问。 

Potter摇摇头。“我想你没什么可做的，除非被分到其他学院，真的。” 

Draco惊骇的看着他。“这可不好玩，”他怒目而视，试图想象他自己在拉文克劳，或者天理不容，格兰芬多，他的生活会像什么样。 

“我只告诉过两个人，但我差点被分进斯莱特林，你知道……” 

Draco抬起头，睁大了眼睛。“你在开玩笑，是吗？”Potter摇摇头。“你？在斯莱特林？他们会活活吃了你！” 

Potter点点头。“我知道。我会很悲惨。但这还是真的。” 

Draco摇摇头。“我不知道这有什么关系，Harry。你是个格兰芬多英雄，你以为你要救每个人。我只不过是个方便的对象。”他双手抱胸，等着看Potter对此会怎么说。 

“是，Ron和Hermione一直说我有‘救人’的习惯。但你是个斯莱特林。你不是该利用这局势，而不是和它作对吗？” 

Draco抿紧嘴唇。“有理。”他深吸口气，点点头。“好，所以我会努力尝试。你有可能至少尝试理解一点我的出身吗？” 

Harry鼻子哼了一声。“Draco，你以为我在干吗？所以我想要和你讨论我们看的电影。你在某些方面代入角色不是坏事。大部分人都一样。” 

Draco依然不喜欢这个主意，但如果这能让Potter放松哪怕一点，那也值得一试。也许，他是反应过激了一点点？“行。所以，如果我们在电影之后讨论，而我不想说某些事呢？” 

Potter看来思索了一会。“好，我想你需要自己思考某些事才愿意和我坦率讨论。你至少愿意向我保证在你思考之后会考虑和我讨论吗？如果我不知道你在想什么我帮不了你。” 

“我想我可以做到。” 

Potter微笑了。“谢谢你，Draco。我知道这对你并不舒服，但我真的希望能够成功。”他从他靠着的椅子站起身，走向Draco站着的地方。“为什么我们晚餐后不玩一局游戏呢？你看来喜欢我们玩过的那个赛车游戏……” 

Draco露齿而笑。“好，我要Irons！”他高喊着沿着走道冲向厨房。


	4. Chapter 4

很不幸，之后的事情只改善了一点点。Draco依然相当厌恶Harry对他小规则的坚持。除了在浴室和他的卧室里，他不被允许独处。就寝时间比Draco过去的要早——九点，这导致了几次争斗，使得他们俩几天都不愿和对方说话。还有关于收拾，好吧，Draco对自己发誓他永远不会习惯。这简直可怕，指望他收拾自己的东西，更别提扫地。 

一个星期之后，Draco准备做任何事以离开Harry。他甚至又当面叫了他Potter，欣喜的看到Harry脸上闪过的愤怒。 

终于，Harry受够了。“给我停下！”他吼道。“我一直在把你当作成年人一样对待，但你看来坚持照你的身体年龄行动。所以也许是时候我开始这样对待你了。” 

Draco哼了一声。“你几乎没有平等的对待我，Potter。” 

“我从没这样说过，Draco。我说我试图把你当成年人。他会明白我为什么给你那些规则。但你看来甚至懒得达到我一半期望。你只想照你的方法，不管别人。” 

Draco厌烦了，他做了Harry的家务，不是吗？气愤被当成个孩子对待有什么错？“哦？给我个例子，Potter。你怎么把我当成年人了？那么早的上床时间？家务？或者也许是每天指挥我做事？” 

“例如我跟你讨论我为什么这么做，Draco？你知道那不是独断的规则。或是我自己也遵循其中大部分。我没有期待太多。但我想我应该更了解，不是吗？你从来不对其他人让步，总是关于你。离开这儿，回你房间去。如果我现在看着你，我也许会做出后悔的事。” 

Draco大笑起来。“像是什么，Potter？你要打我？”他扬起下巴，假笑着。“试试看啊。” 

Harry怒视他一会，粗重的喘息着，然后走向Draco。Draco在他自己意识到之前后退了一步，然后立定不动，肯定Harry要打他了。也许那时候他可以要求换地方。肯定有别人能收留他。Severus，也许……当Harry的手抓住他的腰把他抗上肩膀时，他吃了一惊。 

“你在干吗，Potter？”Draco设法尖叫。Harry没有理会他，开始穿过走道走向他们的房间。Draco试了所有方法挣脱——踢，咬，尖叫——但没一样有用。他很快发现自己被重重扔到床上，在他能下来走向门之前，Harry出了房间，门在他身后关上。当Draco成功到了门口，他发现它已经被锁上了，他无论向它砸什么都无济于事。他尖叫直到嗓子嘶哑，告诉Harry他是怎么看他的，等他自由了他会做什么。终于，他累倒在门口。他怎么敢？他怎么能做这种事？Draco保证他会付出代价，如果这是他做的最后一件事。 

等了很久才到晚餐时间。他不太肯定Harry会不会把他丢在这儿。他看来真的生气了。因此当门自己打开时，Draco松了一口气，穿过走廊去看Harry晚餐准备了什么。但到达厨房的时候他突然停在门口。Harry不在。 

取而代之，站在热气腾腾的锅前的，灰白头发，惯常的褴褛外套，是Remus Lupin。当然，他比上次Draco见到他时要老，就在他羞辱的离开Hogwarts前不久，但他真的变化不大。 

Draco怒视着他。“你在这儿干吗？”他冷酷的问。“我以为直到我第一次考试，Harry是唯一允许和我在一起的人。” 

Lupin继续不看向Draco，就像他认为他毫无威胁，搅着锅里的东西。“唯一的限制是你不被允许和家人，朋友或是过去的同伴共度时间，直到魔法部断定你改过的足够。规则没有说Harry能让谁进屋子，Malfoy先生。” 

Draco冷笑一声，但内心深处他觉得就像回到了三年级，Lupin刚刚抓到他在一堂特别重要的课上大笑。“他在哪儿？” 

“你真的关心？”Lupin问。 

Draco想了很久。如果Harry不回来怎么办，或者更糟，如果他决定想要把Draco送回魔法部？他不特别想回答，于是走向壁橱去拿盘子摆桌子。 

“让我给你拿，Malfoy先生，”Lupin说，伸手拿下杯子和碗。“我们只要调羹或叉子，你来。”然后他转身照看他的锅。Draco拿出餐具，摆好桌子，甚至额外从冰箱拿出牛奶和一条面包。午餐已经过去很久了，所以他慢慢吃着面包，等着Lupin上菜。 

一等他们都坐下来开始吃饭，Lupin看着他再次询问。“你关心Harry是否回来吗，Malfoy先生？” 

Draco吃了一大口Lupin花费力气做的美味炖肉，想要回避问题。Lupin打量他一会，再次开口。“Harry现在不知道该怎么办。他是个很容易相处的人，尤其在他想要的时候，Malfoy先生。你是少数能让他这样沮丧的人。你对此有什么想法吗？” 

Draco耸耸肩，喝了口牛奶而没有口头回答。 

“如果你不想努力，我想这是你的权利，但你必须明白有很多人从一开始就反对Harry领养你。尤其是Ron Weasley。” 

Draco哼了一声。“想得到。为什么他要费事，那么？” 

“你觉得是为什么，Malfoy？”Lupin敏锐的问他，好像他问了一个他应该已经知道答案的问题。 

“我不知道。我们总是互相憎恨。他没有理由相信现在会有所不同……”但他忍不住记起他们相遇的头一天。那天Draco甚至超乎寻常的对另一个男孩表示友好。是Harry不想友好，当时或是后来。为什么他们现在互相敌视成了Draco的错？ 

Lupin花了格外长的时间刮着他碗里的肉汤，最终回答。“是因为他是谁。他不容易信任别人，但这阻止不了他想要帮助别人。他想要帮助你很久了。这对他不合适吗？”金棕色的眼睛迎向Draco的，他发现他不能移开目光。他想知道这是不是他以前不知道的狼人的超能力。 

“他期待我做的事……” 

“让我猜猜。他每天让你累得腰都直不起来，然后指望你做全部的饭？之后还要收拾？”Lupin问，开心的。 

Draco怒视他。“瞧，对你也许看起来没什么，笨蛋，但对我……”Lupin在他能继续之前就站了起来，收拾起盘子，拿到洗碗池，不理睬他就像他根本没说话。 

“你知道在Hogwarts的时候我和你妈妈的堂兄是最好的朋友吗？” 

Draco目瞪口呆的看着他。他母亲的堂兄和这一切有什么见鬼的关系？“所以？” 

“你让我想起他，很多。我六年级时和Hogwarts的某个人交了朋友，他觉得友谊受到了威胁。他恨那个男孩，自从他们第一次见面。所以他有天晚上让他来找我。满月的时候。因为他自己的方法行不通。”Lupin转身看了Draco很久。“你太忙着想对Harry显示为什么你比他的规则强，而拒绝看他想为你做什么。也许是时候你想想了。” 

Draco对他皱了一会儿眉头。“他会回来？” 

Lupin叹口气。“是，Draco。他会的。但要是我就不会再逼迫他。” 

Draco点点头。“我想我该上床了。今天很漫长。” 

“晚安，Draco。我希望你想想我所说的。” 

这个夜晚，睡眠没有很快降临。 

********

第二天早上，Draco醒得很早，尽管他翻来覆去了至少一个小时，还是不能再睡着。如果Harry决定不回来呢，或者更糟，如果他决定把Draco送回Azkaban呢？现在他是唯一一个看来对Draco还有信心的人。Lupin看来不觉得他值得Harry的时间。他知道Harry的朋友对他恨之入骨。不是说他能怪他们…… 

他静静的起床，穿好衣服，走向门口，想知道它能不能打开。但门把手在他手里轻易转动了，Draco穿过走道。一定有方法道歉，不是吗？Lupin不在起居室或是厨房里，这使他胃里的结松动了一点，Draco判断也许最好的道歉方式是给Harry做早餐。 

他现在知道了怎么用大部分麻瓜设施，但Harry坚持只有他用炉子。不过Draco相信他能做点什么。鸡蛋，也许，还有面包。或许甚至熏肉？ 

Draco拿出四个鸡蛋，熏肉袋和面包。他把平底锅放到炉子上，等它热的时候开始切熏肉。一等它温度够了，他把熏肉扔进锅里，猛然往后跳开，肉一碰到热锅底就开始飞溅油沫。熏肉几乎没花什么时间就好了，很快他的炒鸡蛋也顺利进行。六片热乎乎的熏肉放在纸巾上冷却。他把几片面包放进烤面包机，然后转回鸡蛋，没有注意到身后的门打开了。 

“你到底在干吗，Draco？”Harry困惑的声音从门口传来。 

Draco飞速转身，吃惊的差点把平底锅碰到地上。“做早餐？” 

Harry挑起一条眉毛。“我看出来了，但为什么？” 

Draco耸耸肩，转身把鸡蛋拿下炉子，反正它们已经好了。“因为我觉得愿意。” 

Harry走上前，拿起一片熏肉，慢慢咬着，看着Draco，后者盯着地板。“Draco。”当Draco没有抬头，Harry抬起他的下巴。“去坐下，好吗？”他微笑说。“我来摆桌子，还有上菜。我只能做这么多。你做的很好。” 

Draco震惊的看着他，然后转身走向桌子，看着Harry给他们拿出盘子，把每件东西都平均分在两个盘子里。一等早餐，还有果酱和果汁放到桌上，两个人坐了一会儿，看着对方。 

Draco不肯定他想听Harry说什么，但他知道他需要这个机会，需要Harry给他这个机会。Draco发现很难看着那双绿眼睛。他知道Harry看穿了他。他总是。“我……” 

“Draco，我们不能一直这样。就在我以为接近了你的时候，你退后反弹了。你知道我想要帮忙，对吗？”Draco点点头。“那么我该做什么？”他静静的问。 

Draco拨弄着他的叉子。他更希望Harry会接受早餐作为道歉。他不想要冗长烦恼的讨论。但他欠了Harry，为了相信他，如果没有别的。 

“我不知道，”他叹口气。“我知道你在试图帮我。我只是……” 

“告诉我，Draco。我能做什么？你需要引导。我知道十八岁却被困在八岁的身体里很困难，但这不会持续很久。我们已经过了半个月。我真的让你难以忍受？” 

Draco摇摇头，“不是那样。只是……你。”Harry的眼里闪过痛苦，然后这感情消失了。“对不起，但我们从来都处得不好，H－Harry。这感觉奇怪……和你在一起。不得不听从你告诉我的事。这不对，在我脑子里的某个地方说。还有，你告诉我的和我知道的太不一样了。我——” 

Harry打断他。“这就是关键，Draco。你必须明白。你成长时认识的世界——是错误的。”Harry思索了一会儿，才带着悲哀的微笑再次开口。“我想我们都想成为养大我们的人希望的样子。很难避免。但一部分的成长是找出我们自己对这种事的感觉。所以你在这儿，看看你是不是真的相信它。如果你……”Harry担忧的看着他。 

Draco酸楚的大笑起来。“我只知道跟随我父亲的脚步变成了傻事。我不知道我还相信什么，坦白说。” 

“所以你会让我尝试？” 

Draco耸耸肩。“我看了你的电影，不是吗？” 

Harry点点头。“对，但你依然总是和我争斗，Draco。我们必须克服。有可能吗？” 

Draco咬了一会儿嘴唇，才简短回答。“我会尽力。”


	5. Chapter 5

之后事情变得越来越好。并非没有偶尔的大吵，但Draco非常努力的去理解Harry为什么坚持那些引发他们争吵的无论什么事。他真的享受Harry给他看的电影。他们看了些莎士比亚，其间Draco欣喜的告诉Harry莎士比亚是个哑炮，Harry不相信直到他猫头鹰Hermione，后者证实并说明这就是为什么关于此人的信息极少。都是因为当时新的巫师保密法掩盖了他早年生活的大部分，多数是他在他剧场之外的行为。

他们也看了一部非常奇怪的电影，关于两个男孩进行时间旅行，遇到不同的麻瓜（有些不怎么麻瓜，Draco再次告诉Harry）历史人物。这一部困扰了Draco。他想知道男孩们的机器怎么不靠魔法运行，他们就麻瓜科技进行了很久的讨论。当Harry解释，事实上，故事里男孩们用的机器并不存在，Draco变得越发困惑。

“那为什么它在电影里存在？”

Harry咧嘴笑了。“麻瓜喜欢想象他们能把科技拓展到什么程度。他们写各种各样未来可能发生的事。时间旅行是他们最爱的题材之一。他们也喜欢想象空间旅行会是怎样。”

“空间旅行？他们到底为什么要做这种事？”Draco问。

“他们很担心耗光了这个星球。这是他们的方法安慰自己即使如此，有一天他们也能离开这个星球，找到另一个。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“麻瓜……”但麻瓜的某些荒谬念头没有停止他享受电影。

Draco习惯了他和Harry营造的这样日复一日的生活。某天早上他醒来时，感觉很奇怪，他开始担心，跳下床冲到Harry门口开始敲门。他总是先起床的，现在Harry习惯了有他在屋子里，有时候他甚至在Harry能下床之前就开始做早餐。但他太担心唤醒他的奇怪感觉，顾不上要让Harry多睡会儿。

Harry打开卧室门，半梦半醒。“Draco？出什么事了？”

这时Draco意识到Harry看起来不一样了，小了。他低头看自己睡衣的边，肯定，它看起来短了几英寸。他目光转回Harry。“我长大了，”他成功说道，笑容绽放在脸上。

Harry哼出笑声。“是，看起来是的。”但然后他清醒了。“猜想这是说今天要到魔法部去一趟。去穿衣服，我会给你做早餐然后我们出发。”

“我们可以吗？”Draco问，吃了一惊。他自从来这儿就没有离开过。

Harry耸耸肩。“如果你不惹麻烦，麻瓜肯定不会说，我也不会说……”他露齿而笑。

Draco回以笑容。“我马上就好！”然后冲回房间，恰巧错过了Harry喃喃地“这是第一次……”

早餐很丰盛。在一个月至少每餐都帮忙做饭之后，什么都不干就有东西吃太好了。他开始享受做饭，但即便如此，能不动手就有专为他做的饭很好。而且不用收拾。

魔法部看起来就像上次他来的时候，但那时是去宣判将他终身关押在Azkaban的法庭。他忍不住回忆那一天，当时的记忆使得这次出门的乐趣荡然无存。

Harry带他上了几层楼，他们最后到了MLE办公室Draco才认出他们在哪儿。在他们进去之前，Harry一手放在他肩头。“你这个月变了很多，Draco。我希望你知道我对你有信心。我认为你会做得很了不起。”

这些话给Draco胸口带来一阵暖意，直到他意识到Harry所暗示的。“你不跟我一起进去？”他问，想到他要一个人考试而没有Harry指导，不禁有些慌张。他没有意识到过去一个月他变得多么依赖Harry的观念。即使他一直在与之对抗。

“我不能，Draco，但你会做得很好，我保证。一等你完成，嗯，也许我们可以去对角巷，给你买些东西庆祝。”

正是Harry认为他会好到足以被允许再次踏进巫师世界的想法鼓舞他穿过了门。房间里有个女人，打量了他一会儿才问他的名字。当Draco告诉她他是谁，她点点头，带他进了一间没窗户的小房间，给他一张写有一系列问题的羊皮纸和羽毛笔，然后离开了房间。

Draco看了一遍，开始回答，相当惊慌于测试的简单。肯定它应该比这难。它包括十个简单的问题，都是多选，问他在不同情况下会怎么做。他飞快的填好答案，但又担心会不知何故的误解了某些问题的含意，回头重新浏览了一次才放下羽毛笔。

他打算带着卷子去找那个女人的时候门打开了，她再次出现，收走了卷子，指示他留在房间里，再次关上门离开。

紧张不安，Draco在房间里走来走去。如果他完全失败了呢？他再也得不到第二次机会。他再也见不到Severus。还有Harry……知道自己辜负了他，他还怎么能保持自信？

仿佛过了很久门才打开，回来的不是那个女人，而是一个熟悉的身影。“傲罗Shacklebolt，”他说，小心点点头。上次他见到这个人时不太妙，但他想要显示他至少在努力转变。

Shacklebolt僵硬的点头回应。“Malfoy。我想过来看看你考试的结果。”

“我不知道我做得怎么样。他们还没告诉我，”他静静的说。Shacklebolt淡淡微笑了。“我知道。实际上，我是来告诉你结果的。”

Draco咽下口水。如果他们派了个傲罗来告诉他，不会是好事，是吗？

深色的眼睛观察了他很久，但Draco坚决不在这压力之下退缩。终于，男人叹口气。“你得到了‘通过’。”Draco震惊的看着他。他通过了？他真的通过了？

“我相当惊奇，我自己，”男人说道。“显然Harry对你有好影响，Malfoy。或者是因为没有了你父亲的？”这次他说完时露骨的假笑着。

Draco按捺下侮辱他父亲引发的怒气，耸耸肩。

Shacklebolt又观察了他一会儿才打开门，他表情一片空白，看起来更加令人讨厌。“来，Malfoy。我们去告诉Harry这个好消息，怎么样？”

********

当Draco踏出办公室而Shacklebolt紧跟在他后面时，Harry看起来很担忧。“Kingsley？你在这儿干吗？没什么事吧，是吗？”

Draco快速移到Harry身边。他还是不特别喜欢Harry，但Shacklebolt让他胆战心惊。是Shacklebolt抓捕的两个Malfoy，Draco记得当他面对他父亲的威胁时有多镇定。任何人那么镇定都是不正常的。

“没什么问题，Harry。只是对这个案例感兴趣，既然是我负责抓到他，而你收容他时也在场，我想我需要看着点，不管怎么说。”

Harry点点头，表情依然担忧，还有点警惕。“那么，我们要多久才知道结果？”他问。

Shacklebolt微笑了，露出所有牙齿，Draco不得不控制着躲到Harry身后的冲动。“他通过了。擦边，但通过了。下个月他还是你的，只要你还想对付他。你看来做得不赖，实际上。他第一次考试就得了个通过。我们本来没指望他们有谁现在就能。”

Harry板着脸。“他们不是训练好的暴徒，Kingsley……”

Shacklebolt哼了一声。“骗不了我。”Harry叹口气。Draco回忆起他们在监狱的争执。听起来这是Harry以前就和Kingsley争过的事。也许很多次。

“其他人来了吗？”

Shacklebolt点点头。“Parkinson通过了——刚刚。Andromeda对她很生气。但Zabini做得很好。Malfoy的答案只比他低几分，实际上。”

“所以他也得了个通过？”Draco问。

Shacklebolt俯视Draco，露出笑容，显然在期待他的反应。“实际上，他得了个良好。”

Draco温和的对他微笑。“Blaise总是擅长快速掌握新知识。我想他该为此感谢他母亲。”

Shacklebolt看起来对Draco的温和反应很吃惊，但最后转向Harry。“好，Harry，跟他好运。我看出你费了不少力气。”

Hary假笑了。“其实，我很惊喜我们相处得有多好。也许以前是我们的其他期待使我们没能成为朋友。下次我们会见到你吗，Kingsley？”他问，但仿佛他刚刚不是在反对他，只是在问下次什么时候再见。Draco不得不承认即使他父亲也会对Harry的沉着印象深刻。

Shacklebolt深吸口气，他眯起眼睛，但点点头。“就像我说的——我的事情，我想确保我了解发生的所有事。如果你允许这个男孩有客人，我希望你会让我知道？”

“如果你想，我很难邀请他父亲来我家，现在，不是吗？除了Lucius，没别人特别危险了。”

“我依然认为任何手臂上有个该死记号的人都是危险的，而我希望你告诉我是否有任何这种人接近这个小子。”Shacklebolt坚持不懈。

“好吧，那我想该让你知道Snape明天晚上会来和我们晚餐。”Draco看着Harry，大吃一惊。为什么他对他这么好？他什么时候请Severus来吃饭的？更重要的，他为什么这样对抗Shacklebolt？他不知道Shacklebolt只要愿意就能给他不及格吗？

Shacklebolt做个鬼脸。“Snape？我以为你跟那条蛇处得不好。”

Harry耸耸肩。“我不，但很难阻拦他来看他的教子，不是吗？”

他们走过走道，身后跟着一言不发的Shacklebolt，Draco低声对Harry说。“Severus不是我教父，P——Harry。这是怎么回事？”

“Kingsley有些我不打算同意的主意，就是这样，”Harry低声回答。“战后，他想要我进入傲罗训练计划。他打算指导我，但我决定那不适合我，不在我经历了决战的所有事之后。我受够了战斗和杀人。当他发现时，对我不太满意。他发现我打算参与这个计划时更加生气。

“如果他知道Snape跟你没有关系，他可能会试图阻止这次拜访。但Snape相当频繁的给我猫头鹰问你的事，所以我向他保证一等我能安排就立刻请他过来。你不介意，是吗？”他对Draco露出笑容，一起停下等电梯。

“不，”他们等待时Draco没有说话，但一等他们进入最近的空电梯，他抬头对Harry微笑。“谢谢。”

Harry回以笑容。“没问题，Draco。”


	6. Chapter 6

下午他们都有点儿安静，尽管用了几个小时溜达在对角巷的店铺里，谁也没有买任何东西。他们回家时，Draco已经筋疲力尽，所以他们做了些三明治然后就休息了。

第二天早餐后，Harry从冰箱里拿出羊排解冻，然后坚持他们把房子收拾得一尘不染，因为他不打算“让那个油腻腻的混蛋有借口挑剔我当家的方式。”

Draco对此耸耸肩，不想争执，看到了头天Harry怎么对Shacklebolt维护他。

到两点钟的时候，他们再次累坏了，因此都去在Severus来之前睡个午觉。

坦白说，Draco有点紧张他前任导师的来访。上次他看到那人，他们在准备黑魔王对Hogwarts的最终袭击，几乎没时间说话。他们在食死徒阵营的时候，Snape对他一直彬彬有礼，但现在Draco知道Snape那个时候是戴着无人知道的面具。他真的曾经关心过Draco吗，还是只是伪装以便Snape能接近他？

Draco翻来覆去了差不多一个小时，决定他这样睡不着觉，起床歪歪倒倒的走向浴室，飞快洗了个澡。

干干净净，穿着能合身的最舒服和时髦的衣服，Draco到厨房把羊排和土豆放进了烤箱，这样它们在晚餐时候就能上桌了，然后到起居室等着Harry醒来。

Harry再次露面的时候，他们俩在起居室里聊天直到Snape到达。当他们听到敲门，Draco转头看着Harry，等待允许开门。Harry点点头，跟着Draco走到门厅看Draco问候他们的客人。他们不被允许独处，但Draco可以看出Harry像是愿意退到角落，只要不被需要。

当前门打开，看到他们的前任教授让Draco觉得几乎一切都是应该的样子。他微笑说，“你好，先生。”

Snape上下打量他，仔细检查着。“你看起来就像我期待的一样好，Draco。”

“Harry把我照顾的很好，”他回答，微笑扩大了一点。

“他是吗？”Snape抬眼，直视Harry的眼睛。Draco几乎能感觉到两人之间意志的碰撞。他忍住笑容。有些事真的永远也不会变。

“我来拿你的斗篷，先生？”他问，把他的注意力从瞪着他主人上转移开。

Snape点点头，递给他斗篷，Draco挂进门口衣柜。他们俩坐到沙发上，Draco突然觉得不安。见到他很好，但他们该说什么？所有那些要么死了要么关在Azkaban的食死徒？Snape怎么为了保护Draco几乎牺牲自己的生命？

“我很高兴见到你看起来这么好，Draco，”Snape说，Draco抬头看到他专心观察着他。“我们在黑魔王那儿的时候没能为你做更多事情，我非常沮丧。我一直希望能说服你尝试另一条道路。我希望你接受我的道歉，为我没能做到。”

“先生？”Draco震惊了，Snape为了Draco加入食死徒而责怪他自己？“我肯定你没什么能做的，坦白说，我总是奇怪你为我费了这么多心力。就像Harry上个月一直对我指出的，我在学校的时候是个被宠坏了的小混蛋。你完全有权利任凭我的命运摆布我。”

Snape瞪了一眼Harry，然后转向Draco。“我永远不会放弃任何一个我的斯莱特林，Draco。Albus总是责备我维护你们，我就是宠坏你的人。但我怎么能放弃那些就像我自己的人？你们都是我的责任，我依然会为你们做任何我能做的事。”

“所以你制造了这个魔药？”Draco问。他一直想知道是什么，让这个男人疯狂的想出了这种东西。

Snape点点头。“我发现了一本关于魔药试验的古籍，提到了这种药对人的作用。借由暂时的年轻状态，文中的人能够更容易的学习事物——例如新的语言，还有新的习惯，我带着这个主意接触了魔法部长，在一些同事的帮助下，我能说服他们你们不像他们以为的一样全都不可挽救。”他板起脸。“他们很多人依然相信你们都无可救药，但有几个我能改变他们的念头。你们都要为我做到，”他说，专注的看着Draco。

Draco微笑说。“我们会让你骄傲，先生。这次我们都会通过。这样可以，对吗？”

Snape哼了一声。“我想是。Shacklebolt猫头鹰给了我你们的成绩。他看来觉得我会发现它们有意义。”

这听起来不鼓励人。“你是吗？”

“我觉得很好奇你认为把麻瓜小孩单独留在公园里完全正常。”他说，再次看了Harry一眼。

“我应该回答什么？”

“孩子不应该无人照看，Draco。”Snape回答。“肯定即使你，尽管你可能是唯一的孩子，也会经历过有比你小的孩子在你周围。我知道你父亲有些亲戚有小孩。”

Draco对这责备僵硬了身体。“父亲觉得我最好的榜样就是他，小孩应该由他们的保姆照顾。从来没人指望我照顾其他孩子，”他勉强回答。

Snape抿紧嘴唇。“这也许是你和Potter应该考虑的事，那么。”

Draco看到Harry眼里闪过光芒，但在Harry来得及回答任何尖刻的话之前，烤箱的铃响了。

Draco高兴的叹息一声，站了起来，庆幸更多的批判被推迟了。“晚餐好了。可以吗？”

Snape点头跟着他们进了厨房，站到一边让Draco和Harry布置餐桌。

Snape和Draco谈论了一些不同的话题，对于Draco来说大部分都不是什么格外艰难的话题。Harry对谈话除了哼或是怒视之外贡献不多，但Draco很高兴能有机会跟他们的前任教授说话。

到Snape离开的时候，Draco相当难过的送他出门，但Snape向他保证一旦Harry和魔法部许可，他会回来。

********

尽管Draco惊喜Harry邀请了Severus来做客，等Harry的朋友几天后来访时，他一点也不高兴。Draco依然痛恨Weasley，虽然他愿意对自己承认Granger也许不像他在学校时认为的那么糟，她过度渴望证明她什么都知道还是把他逼得想撞墙。

不幸的是，Draco依然要和Harry在同一房间里，除非他想整晚呆在卧室，所以他尽力沉默的忍耐这次的客人。

开始还很不错，他采用了Harry的方法，决定什么也不说，无论Weasley怎么挑拨他。但决定和实施是很不一样的事。

Weasley一踏进门，立刻针对了Draco。“怎么样，雪貂？”他假笑说。

“Ron，”Harry说，翻翻眼睛。“你这样怎么能指望他不敌视你？”

Granger抿紧嘴唇，但Draco不敢说她是厌烦Weasley，Harry还是他本人。没有回答，他退到屋子的另一头，抱着一本书，希望Harry不指望他和客人打什么交道。

几分钟后，三个朋友看来完全忘记了Draco在那儿，Draco发现自己倾听着他们的对话。毕竟，Harry整个月都和他在一起，所以他们几乎没怎么见面，但Draco发现了Lupin过来的那个晚上，Harry和Weasley出去喝酒了。显然Granger对他们不太满意，Draco假笑着听Harry不得不醉醺醺的回家，因为Hermione拒绝给他醒酒魔药。

“你们活该，”她用非常伪善的声调说，Draco极其困难的忍住了他的窃笑。

很不幸，在起居室里他可以退到角落，到晚餐的时候，他发现自己再次成了中心，以及Weasley最爱的争论话题。

“我不明白你怎么可能忍受他在周围，Harry，我是说，为什么要在这个混蛋身上费事？我看到了那天他让你多沮丧。他不配你付出的所有努力。还有，谁想要他出来，无论有没有悔过自新？为什么你要费事？”

Draco相当震惊于Harry对此的反应。“Ron，Draco不是聋子，你知道，”他咆哮道。

“怎么样？为什么我要关心他听到什么？”

“我只想说我对于被当作不存在是什么感觉有切身体会，我充分希望你不要用同样的方式对待我的客人。明白吗？”Draco不得不想知道这是什么意思。肯定任何认识Harry的人都不可能忽视他，不是吗？

“客人？”Weasley难以置信的问，但Harry的绿眼睛眯了起来，几乎没有了颜色。红发青年嘟哝了一声，“对不起，”但他听起来根本没有歉意。Draco注意到其间Granger一言不发。显然他们都相当困扰Harry要为他费力。就像Shacklebolt，真的。这没让他高兴。他总是觉得能把Harry和他的朋友隔开会是全世界最好的事。相反的，这只让他觉得不安。

Harry看来也在想他们对这情况的嫌恶。“是不是所有凤凰社的旧成员都在我背后碰头想要明白我为什么要操心Draco，或者别的？”他讽刺的问。

“这是什么意思，Harry？”Granger问。

Draco看着Harry猛地戳着他的食物，然后回答。“只不过是我去Azkaban接Draco的时候Kingsley几乎跟我大吵一架，这个星期我带他去参加第一次考试时又来了一次。觉得就像我突然成了敌人，之类的。”

Weasley耸耸肩。“Shacklebolt总是让我害怕。我不知道你怎么能对抗他，Harry。他太苛刻。幸好Bill给我在古灵阁找了个工作。老实说，如果我要在Shacklebolt手底下受训，我一天也熬不下来。”

Granger叹口气。“你知道他永远不会接受你在最后一分钟改变主意不当傲罗了，Harry。他亲自确保了你的名字列在前面。这伤害了他。尤其在他指导Tonks之后。我想他有点觉得你像是她的代替，真的……”

Harry板起脸。“我不是谁的代替，Hermione。我不想当傲罗。如果他不明白，行……”

Granger倾身，Draco看她试图抓住Harry降低的视线。“他用意是好的。我们都只想你高兴，Harry。你知道的，对吗？”

Draco不得不咬紧了牙免得对他们怒吼对一个是他们朋友的人这么迟钝。如果他们想要他高兴，为什么他们不让他做他想要做的事？白痴。Draco吃了一大口他的烤面，让他自己忙起来而不是攻击某个一窍不通的万事通。

“别提了，行吗？”Harry烦躁的说。

“但Harry……”Granger说，但再次被Harry打断了。

“瞧，我知道这次没人支持我，但我忍不住觉得这是该做的事，我现在没有工作。直到我找出我想做什么，这是我打发时间的好方法。我是说，你们都有工作要做，所以我有很多自由时间。”

Draco正准备说些什么来讽刺Harry的宠物计划，Weasley气极败坏的对Harry开口了。“你收容他是因为我们不能像以前一样一起玩？为什么你不说？我们可以找到别的方法。”Draco断定如果Weasley不喜欢，也许事情不像他想的那么糟糕，微微假笑，他回到他的晚餐上又吃了一口。

Harry叹口气。“这不是因为我孤单。我只是需要有事可做。而六年级……”他抬头看着Draco的眼睛，接着说。“我在他身上看到了一些以前没有看到的东西。他应得这项至少尝试的权利。”他看向Granger。“看看Snape。我们都肯定他是坏蛋——”

“是，因为他杀了Dumbledore！”Weasley吼道。“我还是不确定肖像没有替他说谎……”

Harry叹口气。“我清楚的记得他是怎么证明自己的，Ron。没有他，你现在可能跪在伏地魔面前。这是你想要的？”

Weasley怒目而视，但摇摇头。Draco的假笑更深了。忍着吧，Weasley，他想。

Granger叹口气。“我明白你想帮忙，Harry，但你真的觉得我们能理解你的选择？”她瞥了一眼Draco的方向，他故意从盘子里挑了一块特别大的土豆，慢慢咬着，然后她移开了目光。“我知道你的感觉，Harry。”她说，声音非常低，好像Draco听不到她。“但也许他不是你所想的。也许他这么做是在欺骗你。你想过吗？”

Harry的叉子叮当一声落到盘子里。“你知道，我想我们最好到此为止。我不想听这些，我高度怀疑Draco想听。我认为再听下去我控制不了我的脾气。是时候你们走了。”Granger看起来仿佛想要反对，但Harry抬起手。“我没有说不想和你们一起消磨时间，但我认为有Draco在场是不明智的，显然。等我有时间会去你们那儿，行吗？”

Weasley和Granger对视了一会儿，显然在进行Draco讨厌那种恋人精神沟通的事情。他站起来。“你吃好了，Harry？”

Harry看起来有些吃惊。只要可能，Draco从不收拾桌子。Harry总是要强迫他。“嗯，是。”他把盘子递给Draco，后者转向现在震惊的看着他的一对。“你们想要我把你们的晚餐打包吗？”他甜甜的问。

Granger眨眼看了他好一会儿，但Wealsey怒吼道，“好像我会吃你碰过的东西，雪貂。”

Draco咧嘴笑了。“你已经吃了，Weasley。我帮Harry做的烤面条。”

Weasley的脸有点发绿，然后气红了脸。“瞧，你这个雪貂脸……”

“Ron！”Harry打断他。“够了。我希望你们离开。现在。”

“但Harry——”Weasley说，转向他朋友。

“不，我受够了。你甚至试试都不肯。你需要离开，在事情变得我们都会后悔之前。”

Granger一直保持着沉默，但现在她拉拉Wealsey的袖子。“Harry是对的，Ron。是时候走了。对不起，Harry。”然后她转向Draco。“你也是，我……”

Draco冷笑一声。“别麻烦了，Granger。我完全知道你是怎么看我的。”

她的脸红了。“是，但……”她叹口气。“晚餐很棒。你们俩。也许下次……”

但Draco已经走开了，不想再听她的陈词滥调。


	7. Chapter 7

Harry让Draco选择晚上玩什么游戏。他在慢慢教Draco电脑游戏，以及捎带的，麻瓜科技，Draco忍不住着了迷。这种切身的操控事物的经历让他觉得很神奇。 

很多时候，他们一起玩喷气摩托，是用摩托车来比试速度的游戏，Harry不得不解释车其实不存在，更像是他们在电影里看到的麻瓜时间机器。Draco喜欢这个游戏，因为几乎就像又在玩Quidditch。除非完成魔法部的改造计划——如果他完成了，他还不能玩。更妙的是，他们可以一起玩，竞争直到终点。Draco第一次赢的时候兴奋不已，他差点拥抱了Harry，幸好及时记起他是谁。 

Harry还教了他一个电脑上的奇怪游戏叫模拟人生，也很好玩。Draco花大力气骄傲的建立了一个两层楼的Malfoy庄园模型，同时大声抱怨只能做这么多。Harry的反应是觉得好玩。毕竟，即使Draco也知道他对游戏设定的限制无能为力。然后他创建了他父母和Snape的模拟人，把他们分散的安置在庄园里。模拟Snape跟他的父母处得都不好，这使他们俩窃笑，Harry觉得更好玩的是Draco迫使他父母到一张紫红色的俗气大床上好让模拟的他自己能出生。 

“跟现实相去不远，实际上，”他告诉Harry。 

在他成熟到能观察的时候，他父母还算喜欢对方，但结婚的选择从来不是他们自己的。双方的父母想要确保他们高贵的血脉能延续下去，想要为他们的孩子找到某个高阶层的人。他们在学校几乎没有在一起过，Lucius比Narcissa大几岁，在结婚被定下的时候都另有所爱。他们隐瞒了他们另外的伴侣好几年，但Draco知道自从怀上他，他们再也没有睡在一起。没有必要，一旦他出生，继承人得到了保障，双方都去追求各自的兴趣。 

但是，Draco最爱的游戏，是Harry电脑上一个叫做文明的小游戏。那真的是个建立帝国的游戏，Harry有时候让他玩几个小时。他从小地图开始，当他成功征服邻近的三个小国家时兴奋的欢呼雀跃。所以Harry让他开始一个大得多的地图，看看要用他多长时间。他总是全神贯注在游戏里，Harry不得不拍他的肩膀，Draco才会意识到他在说话。 

但是今晚，他需要赛车游戏的切身经历。他成功克制住了对Weasley的刻薄反唇相讥，需要发泄一些那个笨蛋导致的愤怒。他们同意来一场一对一，然后开始比赛，都沉迷在游戏里。在Draco知道之前，睡觉的时间到了。 

这是Draco真正怨恨的少数规则之一。随着时间过去，其它规则开始变得不那么重要，但他依然痛恨被当作他的生理年龄，而不是心理年龄，对待。

当Harry提到是上床时间的时候，Draco放下手柄怒视他。“所以？” 

Harry叹口气。“我们今晚能不吗，Draco？我知道这让你烦扰，但我有很好的理由坚持。” 

Draco冷笑一声。“那么是什么，到底？你喜欢对待我就像我只有你一半大，Potter？” 

“我会忘记这次口误，因为我知道你今晚不高兴，Draco……上床时间是Snape建议的，实际上。我也没有让你在六点就睡觉。我这个星期甚至修改了时间。” 

“所以？我觉得像个小孩。我恨这样，我是小孩的时候就恨这样。”更别提他的上床时间从没早于十一点。他依然恨这种约束。 

Harry抿紧嘴唇，“我知道你因为今晚发生的事而烦恼，Draco，但这是我不会改变的。我意识到了很难让你喜欢我，但，好吧，如果一切成功，你就是个自由人，你再也不必见到我，”他带着痛楚的表情说。 

“正是你想要的，嗯？我远远离开你？”Draco怨恨的问。 

Harry闭上眼睛，表情痛苦。“不，Draco，这不是真的。我很久不想这样了，其实。” 

目瞪口呆，Draco不能回答这坦白。Harry是什么意思？他不再恨Draco了？ 

“来，Draco。我睡觉前会收拾这儿。”他站起身，Draco跟着他，迷失在思绪里，甚至没有再争执。Harry喜欢他？也许关心他？或者也许这是他的方式向Snape显示他抱歉没有相信他？Draco彻底打消了这个想法。哪天Harry想感动Snape，哪天Dumbledore就会死而复生。 

那么为什么？Draco飞快换上睡衣，爬上床。Harry给他拉好被子，坐在床边。“我只想谢谢你，Draco。你今晚很了不起。你一次也没有反击Ron。我感激你的努力。所以……谢谢你。”Draco耸耸肩。 

至少看到鼬鼠因为他从不反应而苦恼是值得的，而Harry维护他也很不错。他只希望他明白自己为什么这么做。Harry准备站起来，但Draco在他之前抓住他的手，问题在他能停下之前就脱口而出。“为什么？” 

Harry吃惊的看着他。“为什么我谢谢你？” 

Draco摇摇头。“不，为什么是我？”Draco可以看到Harry的警惕升了起来，他希望能对他用摄神取念。无论他在隐瞒什么都一定是大事。 

Harry转过身。“你知道是怎么样的。每个人都知道Harry Potter是谁。如果我要彻底的做这事，我需要一个名人。他们想要从食死徒的孩子开始，既然你和我一样出名，合理，不是吗？” 

不是。无论Harry在隐瞒什么，肯定不是他准备告诉Draco的事。Draco想知道他是不是会。“是，那么，晚安。” 

Harry看来放心了一点Draco没有追问。他微笑说。“晚安。”Draco看着他走向门口，关了灯，在身后合上门。 

这个晚上，他清醒了很久，想要解开Harry Potter谜团。 

********

之后的日子过得飞快。大部分都是讨论麻瓜世界。现在Draco被允许出门，Harry甚至带他到麻瓜伦敦去游览了几次。他给Draco看公共交通是怎样的，Draco发誓他再也不会使用它，极度厌恶那些和他们一起挤在地下的人。 

但游览并不全是浪费。Harry带他去了白金汉宫，他们俩讨论了很久英国王室是什么时候脱离巫师世界。 

Draco开心的发现Harry全不知道王室其实曾经知道巫师世界的存在，他也吃惊有些巫师家族和王族有血缘关系。远亲，当然，但还是。实际上，Draco告诉他，流言说威廉王子也许有巫师天赋，但被女王压制了，因为她想要他受麻瓜教育。 

Draco大笑着Harry脸上的表情。“想想看，Harry。我们也许能和威廉王子一起上学。你会真有个能匹敌的对手。” 

Harry低头看着他，轻轻笑了。“哦，我有的，Draco。” 

Draco觉得他的脸热了，但相当高兴Harry这样看待他，即使是在学校里。 

Harry也带Draco去了动物园。Draco去过一次巫师动物园。里面充满了各种奇怪的生物被关在厚厚的玻璃之后免得他们逃出来。那是次兴奋的经验，是他第一次真的看到龙，但龙在它的巢穴中央，离玻璃好几码，而且半躲在灌木之后。 

进入麻瓜动物园的时候，他肯定这里的生物会令人失望。Harry证明他错了。他们从一个笼子走到另一个笼子，Draco吃惊的发现世界上有许许多多的非魔法生物。当然这儿没有龙，但鳄鱼看起来很可怕，熊也很大。 

他拖着抗议的Harry走进蛇馆，但一旦进去，他变得几乎和Draco一样迷上了蜥蜴和蛇。在半路上，Harry停在一个大的玻璃封闭箱前。Draco靠近，看到一条暗绿褐色的蛇，几乎和黑魔王的宠物蛇，Nagini，一样大，蜷曲在笼子里。他有一刻被巨兽迷住了，当他肩后传来一声咝咝时，他跳了起来。 

Draco观察着，惊异的，蛇抬头看向他们。他可以模糊的听到蛇咝咝回答，听着Harry说话。他可以感觉到肩上空气的颤动，几乎就像它滑下他的背。这是种奇异的感觉，但他不恨它。 

Harry大笑起来，Draco扭头看他。“什么？”他问。 

“没什么，真的。来，我们去吃午餐。” 

只在稍后，Harry告诉了他一个有趣的故事，关于他怎么让那条蛇恐吓他表哥，Draco发现蛇问Harry是不是需要帮忙也吓唬这个男孩。Harry向Draco保证他告诉了蛇他们是朋友，没有必要吓唬他。但Draco为此感谢了他，他说，有条大蛇亲密的靠近不是什么令人向往的事。 

********

Draco下一次测试前的一个星期，Remus Lupin重新出现。他有个下午来拜访，Draco向Harry保证他会表现良好。 

Lupin上次对他够不错的，所以这不是困难的承诺，但他发现以前这个人来访时他忽视了某些事。Lupin没有讽刺他，但他显然也没有接受Draco。他来访的大部分时间都静静的和Harry谈话，当Draco试图加入讨论时，Lupin金色的眼睛抬向他，他觉得自己在另一个男人的目光下畏缩了。第三次尝试之后，Draco撤退到屋子的另一头读书。 

不象Weasley或者Granger，Lupin说话的声音很轻，Draco一个字也听不清他对Harry说了什么。Harry的声音同样安静，Draco发现自己紧张于听到的任何语句。 

被Harry的朋友憎恨感觉很糟，但他发现被完全无视更难过，就像他只是件家具。他很高兴到晚餐的时候Lupin告辞了，说他还有事要做就离开了。Harry什么也没说，只带着Draco去了厨房，他们准备了一顿可以带进窝去的晚餐，好一边看电影一边吃。 

从伦敦回家之后，Draco和Harry看了几部关于英国王室的电影，有些相当真实，其余的远非如此。但Draco向Harry保证关于王室的大块巫师历史在电影里完全没有提及。 

今晚他们看的电影和王族不太相关，故事里几乎只有一个角色。Harry要求他保持开放的思想，Draco哼了一声。他肯定比任何愚蠢的麻瓜电影制作者都要头脑开放。 

他们捧着晚餐坐在沙发上，Harry打开电影。开始和普通的故事没什么不同，是一个在伊丽莎白女王死前不久吸引她注意的年轻的贵族，但随后第一件奇怪的事发生了。年轻人陷入沉睡，几天后才醒，完全没有变化。在故事的开头这事一再反复，让Draco想知道他是不是被某人下了睡眠药。 

但这显然不是Harry所说的怪异之处，大概在电影一半的时候，那人从一次突如其来的漫长睡眠中醒来，发现他不再是男人，而是个女人。吃惊的，Draco按捺住他所有的问题，尽管他迫不及待的想问Harry为什么觉得他需要看这种东西。 

这是个奇怪的故事，但最后，Draco确实不能假装故事本身没有感动他。 

演员表一开始滚动，Harry就转向他。“那么，你怎么想？” 

“这……这是魔法，”Draco设法说。 

Harry摇摇头。“不算是。写这个故事的女人，Virginia Woolf，是个麻瓜作家。这是她生命的寓言，更是她想要表达的东西。” 

“她觉得就像是个男人，有天突然醒来变成了女的？”Draco不能相信的问。 

“不，但她显然觉得女性受到了不公正的待遇，不是吗？她们应得所有她们被赋予的权利。她们和男性没有区别，如果她们得到机会的话。” 

Draco嗤笑一声。“我母亲从不介意她是我父亲的妻子。为什么这个女的觉得这是种可怕的命运？” 

Harry哼了一声。“你自己告诉我他们只在确保你父亲有个继承人的时候睡在一起，Draco。你从没想过什么是她真正想要的？” 

“这是被期待的，”Draco耸耸肩说。“就像我被期待跟Pansy，或是其它我们阶层的同龄女孩生个儿子。” 

“即使你不想？” 

Draco再次耸耸肩。 

“这不困扰你？” 

“呃，有时候有点，但很快就消失了，不是吗？我家族的名声破灭了……”他叹口气。“事情就是这样的，Harry。” 

“所以你在告诉我你就会做任何你父亲告诉你的事？”Harry生气的问。然后他哼了哼，在Draco张嘴之前就挥手拦住他。“别介意，我忘记了你最初的位置。你从没想过会有其它道路吗，Draco？” 

Draco忍住再次耸肩的冲动，认真思考Harry刚刚的问题。他曾经考虑过反对他父亲告诉他的是唯一正确的生活道路码？他可以诚实的说没有。但他不总是希望他父亲在某些事上至少给他一个选择？他总是抱怨他所说的“事情就该这样”，当然通常是在避开他父亲视线的时候。他承担不起Lucius对他生气。Lucius的惩罚很——有创造性，以非常危险的方式。是，他从不打Draco，从不在身体上伤害他。但这没有阻止他命令小精灵做事，或是不给他东西。当小精灵被命令做事时，他们总是跟随命令——逐字的。Draco爱他父亲，但他没有盲目到认不出Lucius的脾气很危险——甚至致命。最好不要触怒他，只要他能。 

Draco抬头看到Harry盯着他，皱着眉。“事情就是这样的，Harry。对抗没有意义。肯定你知道那是什么样子。” 

Harry闭上眼睛。他没有真的说过他和他麻瓜家庭的过去，但Draco听说过流言，过去两个月里，Harry失口说过几件事，他开始意识到流言毕竟不只是流言。“她想要说的是，Draco，质问标准总是好事。正因为我们是我们，我们永远不能理解其他人的观点，但尝试总是好的。这么说有道理吗？” 

Draco侧头思索。“你从哪儿看出来的，Harry？” 

“Orlando发现他自己越来越脱离他自己的时代，所以他开始怀疑一切，当他意识到作为男性不能再学习更多，他变成了女人。” 

Draco张嘴想反对，但意识到他对这样概括这部电影找不到漏洞。“好，那么。因此，我应该对抗所有教给我的东西？”他厌烦的问。 

“不，Draco，”Harry叹口气。“这意味着你需要找到方法把你放进别人的鞋子里。在某种程度上，这就是魔法部对你做的，让你变小。” 

Draco做个鬼脸。“也许他们该把我变成女人……”


	8. Chapter 8

第二次测试到了，他们再次去到魔法部。当Draco考试的时候，一直记得Harry所说的从其他人的角度看待问题。这甚至帮助他提高了成绩。考试还是相同的问题。有些问题他第一次看来很明显，这次Draco发现自己质疑了。Draco可以回忆起第一次考试时的很多答案，但他相当吃惊的发现他和Harry的谈话改变了他对正确答案的观点。

Shacklebolt再次带来他的分数，再次对他和Harry虎视眈眈，但Harry轻易摆脱了他。真正的惊奇是在他们离开魔法部的时候到来的。

他和Harry讨论着Draco成绩的提高，Draco正在告诉他究竟的原因的时候，听到了一把熟悉的声音从中庭那头传来。他震惊的看到他父亲，穿着得体，但带着链子，在两个傲罗和一个Draco认出是Malfoy家律师的陪同之下。他呆呆站在屋子中央，目瞪口呆的看着他父亲和身边的人走向他所站的地方。谁也没注意到Draco的存在。

Draco认出了Lucius的视线扫过他落到Harry身上，后者跟随着Draco的目光，现在正怒视着穿过房间的金发男人。Lucius的嘴角露出轻蔑的笑容，停在Harry面前。“Potter先生，真荣幸遇到你。今天是什么风把你吹来的？”

一部分的Draco恼怒Lucius甚至没有认出他，但另一部分又为此觉得庆幸。Lucius会怎么看到他现在甚至更小的儿子？Draco觉得幸好他能装着是小孩，但不得不克制自己躲到Harry背后的冲动。

“和你无关，Malfoy。只是来看看。我们正要离开。”

Harry话一出口Draco就知道不对，在他说“我们”的那一刻，Lucius的眼睛落到了Draco身上，睁大了一会儿。Draco扬起下颚，坚决不让他父亲看出他的恐惧，但发现他的声带失去了作用，因而说不出话来。

“Draco……？”Lucius警惕的问。

Harry的手放到Draco肩头。“我要求你不要和我的被监护人说话，Malfoy。他不被允许和食死徒交流，”他生硬的说。

Lucius的目光回到Harry，他的冷笑变成了咆哮。“你对他做了什么，Potter？你会付出代价。我向你保证。”

Harry哼了一声。“好像你还有什么权力，Malfoy，我没有做任何Draco没有充分意识到以及完全接受的事。现在，如果你不介意……”他把Draco拉到身前，走向通往大街的电梯，留下身后一片惊骇的沉默。

他们回Harry家的路上保持了完全的缄默，都迷失在各自的思绪里。

Draco不能相信再次看到他父亲会如此不同。那个男人对他的生命造成了最大影响，但他几个月没见到他，自从决战之后。令人吃惊的是他的控制这么快就松脱了。但这是因为脱离了他的影响，还是Harry最近几个月更持续的感化？

回家途中他几次转向Harry，想跟他说话，但Harry显然不打算开口，所以Draco坐着，想知道这会怎样影响一切。

他们到家后Harry允许Draco去玩电脑。他说他有些事要做，然后他们可以想想晚餐吃什么，然后第一次，他让Draco独个在房间里。

Draco想让自己沉浸到文明游戏里，但看来没用，所以他换到了模拟人生，他刚刚建好一栋新屋子。Harry向他展示过一个叫因特网的东西，那儿什么都可以做，什么信息都能找到。和巫师书籍颇为相似，但他给Draco看的站点上的内容比他在Malfoy图书馆，或者甚至Hogwarts能找到的任何东西都要奇怪。Harry还给他看过“下载”，有各种各样的东西——游戏，电影，声音，还有最好的，模拟人生的插件。

Harry给Draco看了人们怎么给这个游戏制作下载，这样你能得到不同的服装，家具，甚至你家里的地板和墙面。他们花了一整个下午在一起，搜索各种东西，甚至设法找到了个有巫师世界东西的站点。“我猜我不是唯一拥有电脑的巫师，”Harry吃吃笑着，Draco下载了Hogwarts所有教师的模型，甚至Hagrid和Dumbledore，还有给孩子穿去学校的新制服，这样他们至少看起来是真的进入了Hogwarts。

当他再玩游戏时，他们俩尽力建立起跟Hogwarts区别不会太大的地方，但是再一次，他们只能建两层楼，这让Draco非常厌烦，因为他迫不及待的想要建立天文塔楼，这样他才能带他的模拟Draco和Pansy去那儿。

现在他载入了Hogwarts房屋，发现他自己想要沉迷在里面。Hogwarts对他的意义几乎和庄园一样，即使那儿有它自己的问题。他想知道如果他和Harry能交上朋友，甚至一直是朋友，事情会有什么不同，即使他们在对立的学院里。他现在很享受他们的大部分谈话，即使是他们争执的时候。令人惊讶的是Harry看来相当理解他，也非常努力的体会Draco的感受。有人这么努力的帮助他真好，这是他以前从未体验过的。

厌倦了Hogwarts，Draco决定是时候再建一栋房子了。他做了他自己和Harry，但这次让他自己成了成年人。他讨厌当小孩，无论是游戏还是现实，想要看到他自己是个成年人。即使只是模拟的形体。Harry很简单。上次他们下载的时候找到了他完美的头像，Draco飞快把他做好就开始做他自己的模拟人。

这更难，Draco下载了很多金发的头像，但很少是正确的金色，也没有一个有他喜欢的长度。他最后决定用一个梳成马尾辫的淡金色头发，然后继续选衣服。为Harry，他选择了红色外套和牛仔裤，但给他自己他拿不定是黑色西装和深绿衬衫，或是更时髦的银色休闲裤和浅蓝色外套。他来回看着两套衣服，Harry的声音在他肩头响起。“我喜欢蓝色的。”

Draco抬起头，吓了一跳。“Harry。你站在这儿多久了？”

“才几分钟。”他脸上带着微笑说。“Draco Potter？”

Draco耸耸肩，但能感觉到他脸热了。“嗯，我不能改变他的姓。你知道游戏不允许……”

“我知道，Draco，我只是忍不住跟你开玩笑。无论如何，如果你可以结束，我们该开始想晚餐了。”

“当然，”Draco点了Harry选择的外套，然后退出游戏。他等不及做他们的房子，也许晚上Harry可以帮忙……

********

现在Draco的成绩提升了，Severus可以在他希望的时候被公开邀请来，尽管Harry还是不被允许留两个前任食死徒单独相处。但是第二次测试后的首次来访有点紧张，因为Harry觉得他有必要和Severus讨论Draco的父亲。

Draco期待Severus打消Harry的担忧。毕竟，他和Draco的父亲是很久的朋友，即使Severus最后成了间谍。但令Draco惊奇的，他和Harry非常专心的讨论了那天的意外相遇。他想要知道他们能记起的所有细节，Draco可以看出他非常关心，因为他一次也没有讽刺Harry。

“你说家庭律师在他身边，Draco？”

Draco点点头。“Shay Venal。他和父亲在说话，我才发现父亲在那儿。你知道他声音是怎么样的。”

Snape冷笑说，“是，Lucius总是迷恋他自己的声音。谁知道他现在想干吗。如果他设法确保了他自己被释放……”

“当然这不可能，Snape！Kingsley和我亲眼看到他在决战里。他根本不能说他不是食死徒，这已经确凿无疑了，感谢Hermione发现的好咒语，他从来没有被夺魂咒控制过。他怎么可能让他们把他放了？”

“我们讨论的是Lucius Malfoy，Potter，”他咆哮着回答。“那个男人比任何人想的到的都有钱，包括我自己和他的家人。如果他能发现某种漏洞，他的律师有能力——”

“他是的，”Draco说。

“没有理由不考虑他也许能自由。如果他做到了……”

Harry叹口气。“我知道。躲起来的其余食死徒会聚集到他身边。所以我们怎么办？”

Snape大声说。“你什么也不做，Potter。你已经完成了你的任务。我会跟我的联系人谈谈，看他们知道什么。确保魔法部意识到了他们要放走谁。他们应该更愿意听他的前任朋友说话，而不是某个从不喜欢他的人。”

但无论Snape发现了什么，他下次来的时候都没有告诉他们俩。Draco不怀好意的给他看他的模拟人，相当好玩的看到Severus发现自己被游戏迷住了。

来访本身很理想，但每次Snape离开的时候，Draco都感觉到了身边没有朋友的空虚。Severus和他父亲是这一切开始之后，除了Harry的朋友外他唯一见过的人。他绝望的想要见见他自己的朋友。任何人，真的。即使是Theo，他总是故意让Draco觉得好像他是个笨蛋。

但当他提起见见其他人的念头时，Harry摇摇头。“规则里说了，Draco，你不被允许见任何人，至少直到你和他们考试都得了优秀。”

“我怎么知道他们考试怎么样？”Draco抱怨。“就我所知，Shacklebolt和他的亲信改变了正式记录。你至少能找找吗？我真的想见他们无论谁，Harry。已经很久了。”

Harry叹口气。“我会让Snape或者Hermione看看，行吗？”Draco点点头，没有再说。直到几天后，Harry许诺给他个惊喜。

当Blaise踏出飞路网，Draco唯一能作的就是克制不拥抱另一个男孩。Seamus Finnegan紧跟在后面，警惕的看着Draco。

“下午好，Harry，”他说，走向Harry站着的地方。

Harry笑着回答。“嗨，Seamus，怎么样？”

Seamus耸耸肩。“和预期的差不多，顽固的斯莱特林混蛋，”他说，指指身后的Blaise。

Draco把另一个男孩拉到房间另一头，他们在双人椅上坐下，“你怎么样？”他问黑皮肤的男孩。

Blaise嘴角扭出熟悉的假笑。“和预期一样，真的。我跟他处的不错，我想。”他瞟了一眼两个格兰芬多站着说话的地方，然后回过头，脸上浮现邪恶的微笑。“跟活下来的男孩处的更好，怎么做到的？”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“停，Blaise。他……”他瞥了一眼，发现Harry正看着他。他立刻移开目光，回到Blaise。“他对我不错。Severus来过几次。”

Blaise睁大了眼睛。“他允许？”

Draco点点头。“有Pansy的消息吗？”

Blaise摇摇头。“没。我甚至不知道今天是来见你，老实说。估计是Seamus和Potter背着魔法部安排的。”

“可能。像是Harry。他不想我以为的那么糟，你知道。”

Blaise嗤笑。“哦，Draco？我仿佛记得你要求我一旦听到你说Potter好话就杀死你……”

“是，嗯，我想有时候我必须长大，唔？”

“你，长大？”

“噢，闭嘴，Blaise，”Draco笑着回答。他们安静的坐了一会儿。见到Blaise很好，但现在他在这儿了，Draco不知道该说什么。他觉得和上次见面比起来，他就像个完全不同的人。

显然Blaise也觉得有点尴尬。“你永远猜不出是谁‘收养’了Pansy，”他坏笑着说。

“谁？”Draco问。他甚至不知道Blaise跟谁一起，更别提Pansy。

“你姨妈，”Blaise露齿笑道。

“Bella姨妈？”这不可能，不是吗？她在Azkaban的囚室肯定比Lucius的还深。

“不，不是她。是你祖父母解除关系的那个。”

Draco皱着眉。“Andromeda？”他忘记了她，坦白说。他母亲只要可能从不提她的另一个姐姐。她耻辱的事迹是Narcissa难以承受的。“但她是个纯血统。我以为我们都是由麻瓜种或是半血统的照看。”

“是，但她嫁了个麻瓜种，不是吗？”

“噢，当然。”他模糊记起母亲说过的什么话。“她不是有个女儿吗？”

“在决战里被杀了，是，我也听说了，”Blaise说。“我猜测她是想‘正确’养育一个我们以弥补她女儿的死。”

“哦，”Draco设法轻声大笑，“我肯定她会忙不过来Pansy的……”


	9. Chapter 9

到Draco的下一次考试前他们都没有听说Lucius的消息，Harry看来非常担忧Draco父亲可能谋划的任何事，到了足以打扰Snape的程度。在他们去魔法部的头天晚上，Snape再次来访，但毫无帮助。他也不知道Lucius现在的企图。

“他要求上诉，但巫师法庭直接驳回了他的请求。”Harry放心了一点，但Severus对他板起脸。“别以为这就算完了，”Snape告诉他们。Harry憎恶Lucius也许有其它主意的念头，但Snape拒绝再说任何事。“如果你不介意，我宁可看看我的‘教子’，Potter。”他假笑说。Snape对魔法部相信他是Draco的教父觉得相当可笑，总是提起它，通常是为了让Harry烦恼。

余下的晚上，Snape无视Harry，而Draco，为了Snape对Harry的态度觉得有点歉疚，决定再晚一点要弥补Harry。

Snape离开后，他匆匆走进厨房，开始准备晚餐。

“Draco？”Draco转身看到Harry，站在门口，奇怪的看着他。“你在干吗？”

“做晚餐，当然，”他微笑说，回头继续对付他拿出的蔬菜。他现在很擅长做饭，自己就能完成一顿像样的两个人的晚餐。实际上，他很骄傲他的新天赋。这和魔药不是真的一样，但对他来说也相去不远。他发现整个过程颇为令人放松，坦白说。

Harry坐在桌边等着Draco做饭甚至摆好桌子，现在他能够到壁橱了，能够自己自足很不赖。Harry看来也很满意这结果。最后，这是个非常愉快的晚上。在Draco进入梦乡的时候，他肯定自己想象不出任何比这一刻还好的时候。

在一次急促生长后醒来成了Draco开始习惯的事，但永远不会是特别舒服的事。总是让他感觉肌肉就像软糖一样——疲软无力，更别提酸痛。

这个早上，当他伸个懒腰想缓解酸痛的时候，他发现头天晚上的回忆帮助带走了一些突然生长导致的疼痛。Harry捧着早餐托盘出现在门口甚至让事情更加好。

“早，Draco，”他笑道，把盘子放到他面前，上面除了早餐之外还有一瓶轻微的止痛魔药，Draco忍不住感激Harry的周到。真的，Harry不是个坏人，一旦你了解他。当然，他们在孩提时期处得不好，但即使如此，他们看来克服了这点阻碍。

“谢谢你，”他喝下魔药后对Harry说，松了口气。“这真的好多了。”

“Snape说有用，我很高兴他是对的。你准备好今天了？”

Draco点点头。“不可能比上次还糟，是吗？”

但Harry看起来有点担心。“实际上，Draco……”

“怎么？有什么不对？”他涌起一阵惧意。Harry发现了他父亲的企图吗？或者魔法部决定不再继续这项试验？

“没事，Draco。我不是想让你担心。只不过，唔，如果你们今天都通过了，这项计划就要全面执行。他们已经选择了新一批的候选人。所以可能会有很多记者。”

Draco哀叹一声。棒极了，正是他想要的。整个巫师世界看到他被减龄。至少他不再是八岁了，但真的，十一岁也好不到哪儿去。等这一切结束的时候他只会更高兴。“那么，我该好好打扮？”

Harry嗤笑说，“你真是个小白脸，Draco……”

“因为我关心在公众面前的形象就成了小白脸？”

“不。因为你花三个小时准备露面，你才是小白脸，”Harry哼了一声。

Draco对他怒目而视。只因为他不想看起来像个流浪汉……他草草吃完松饼，把盘子推倒一边，走向壁橱。“是，好的，你提供了我所有这些迷人的衣服，Harry。我不得不利用这点。你选择它们的时候是有个‘小白脸’陪着你吗？对于一个所有衣服都像是从地上捡起来的人来说，你干得相当不错。”

Harry叹口气站起身。“穿好衣服，Draco。快点儿。”他拿起盘子离开房间，正在Draco的睡衣落到地上的时候。

他确保今天早上只用了一个半小时准备，只为了向Harry证明他可以。

他们到达的时候中庭已经挤满了人。Draco高兴的发现Blaise和Pansy也还没有开始早上的测试。Pansy冲到他怀里，他们三个聊了一会儿Shacklebolt才出现。

“欢迎回来，你们几个，”他说，看Draco的时间只比对其它两个多了一秒。Draco在他的探察下不安蠕动。“正如你们所知，或者至少应该知道的，这项计划进展的非常顺利，所以我们会增加参与者的数量。我们说话的时候他们正在来的路上，这样我们能对你们的参与进行一次正式的新闻发布会。你们不能单独对任何记者说话，必须经过魔法部长或是职员的许可，明白了吗？”

三人组点点头，他带着他们进入独立的小房间考试，一等他们完成就飞快给出了成绩，然后带着他们再次回到中庭，Harry，Andromeda和Seamus在那儿等他们。

Harry看起来有点紧张，但是。开始Draco以为是因为围绕在几步之外的媒体。但随后他比甚至一个月之前还要震惊。那儿，站在Remus Lupin和Pansy Parkinson的母亲之间，是Lucius。

一个八岁的Lucius。

Draco觉得脸上失去了血色。他父亲被选中参与？怎么可能？他转向Harry，后者静悄悄的对他说。“我们待会儿跟Snape说，Draco。我们先完成这个，好吗？”

Draco点点头，但忍不住注意到Lupin看来对Pansy的母亲异乎寻常的关注。Pansy看起来很不开心。她父亲在战争中死了，但她母亲从没接受过印记。她真的选择把时间用来和个狼人一起？即使他是战争英雄，这对Draco来说依然很奇怪。

Lucius看起来不比Draco小多少，现在正看着他。他们俩几乎能被当作双胞胎。Lucius的下颚宽一些，鼻子没那么翘，当然，还有他的长发，在Azkaban变稀疏了，被梳到脑后，而Draco的头发依然很短。他猜想还会有其它区别。他想知道，有点开心的，他现在比Lucius高多少。在这个男人俯视他多年之后，这个念头至少还算愉快。

在他们等待记者坐下，部长出来回答并指示他们的问题时，另一个想法浮上脑海。他现在正式比他父亲大了。而且可能会持续一段时间。一年一个月？他父亲是四十七岁。他在脑子里飞快计算。超过三年。哦，这真是无价……

记者的反应在Draco看到Scrimgeour部长之前就告诉他他到了。Draco瞪着他。如果Fudge是个无能的笨蛋，至少他还是可以商量的。Scrimgeour看起来反对任何他自己不能理解或是控制的事。他听到Harry在那人欢迎新闻界时哼了一声。显然Harry也不太喜欢他。Draco叹口气。政治家。有时候他想知道世界没有他们是不是会更好。

一等部长完成对人群的发言，问题立刻开始涌现。“你真的要释放两个Malfoy，部长？”

Scrimgeour嗤笑起来。“我不知道释放，但如果最后他们证明他们确实被改造了，他们会被允许再次回到巫师世界。”

Draco瞪着他的后脑。

“Potter先生！”另一个记者喊道。

Harry向前一步。“是？”

“每天要在你家里对付小Malfoy困难吗？”

Draco眯起眼睛，但Harry平静的回答，“实际上，自从Draco住到我家，他和我相处的非常好。我们依然有分歧，但我想每个人与他们同住的人都会有，不是吗？”

另一个记者立刻抓住这点。“Potter先生，我听说你和小Malfoy先生同在Hogwart上学期间相处不佳，是吗？”

“这是真的。但我认为这主要是因为我们为了战争而被迫承担的角色。战争过去了，我们都把它放到了过去。”

还有几个记者想要提问，但Harry故意不理他们，一手搂着Draco的肩膀。Draco忍不住看了一眼他父亲的反应。Lucius故意不看他。Draco觉得一阵难过，靠进Harry怀里。

自然，一旦记者断定Harry不会再回答他们的问题，他们转向了Lupin。“Lupin先生，为什么你，一个战争英雄，决定收容伏地魔的心腹？”

Lupin眨了一会儿眼睛才回答。“Lucius Malfoy，就像我们所有人，应得一个机会救赎他自己。我知道这可能很困难，在看到他儿子在Harry Potter照料之下得到的改进后，知道他在改造名单上，我申请了帮助他。”他的声音有点愠怒，就像他是个被责怪不听话的孩子。

记者转向其它被选中收容食死徒的人，Draco吃惊的发现Hermione Granger正站在Greg Goyle身边。他早先甚至没有注意他们，完全被他父亲设法钻进计划的恐惧镇住了。

他也相当惊奇的发现Theo Nott站在一个和他父亲年纪相当，棕发浓妆的女人身边，她看起来很眼熟，他吃惊的听到记者叫她Brown女士，问她为什么收容一个食死徒，而她女儿战时就死在他们手里。女孩的名字是什么，他努力回忆？Periwinkle之类？他记得是个颜色。在学校里，Pansy恨她，所以他一直听说她。

Daphne Greengrass（他知道是由他亲爱的老姨妈，Bella，直接管理）也在那儿，和两个他不怎么认识的人，还有Ernie McMillan。他听说McMillan给他们收集情报，但他吃惊的发现Justin Finch－Fletchley，他们年级里最显著的麻瓜种之一，收容了他。

终于，部长宣布他们可以离开去他们的新家，感谢所有记者的参与。Draco松了口气都结束了，他甚至没有注意他父亲和Lupin一起走过来。

“Draco，”Lucius说，带着不太适合太过年轻的脸的假笑。Harry扭头看他，然后转向Lupin。

“Remus，怎么——”

Lupin皱起眉。“你觉得你是唯一被允许收容一个Malfoy的吗，Harry？”

Harry眉头紧锁。“Remus……”

“不，Lucius和Draco一样应得一个机会，Harry。”他转向Pansy的母亲。“我想是时候离开了，Camilla。”

她点点头，一手勾住Lupin，带着Lucius走开了。Draco最后看了一眼他父亲，眯起眼睛回望他们，面露假笑。

当Draco看向Harry的时候，他惊恐的发现Harry脸上的表情——几乎就像Harry看着的是伏地魔。甚至更糟，他在颤抖。“Harry？”

“来，”Harry从齿缝之间说。“我需要新鲜空气。”

他们沿着魔法部外的麻瓜街道走了很久，然后Harry转向Draco。“你介意辅助幻影显形吗？”Draco摇摇头，Harry搂住他的肩头。“抓紧。”然后他们到家了。

Harry走向壁炉，飞路喊了Severus。Draco猜想他父亲做这种事是合乎逻辑的，但为什么是Lupin？这点不合理。为什么不是Severus？毕竟，他是个半血统……

过了一会儿，Severus出现在房间里，掸去快速飞路带来的灰尘。“到底有什么生死攸关的事让我把魔药留在半途，Potter？”

“Lucius自由了。”

Draco可能会大笑Severus的表情，如果情况不是这么令人担忧。“怎么会？”Severus问。

“Remus，我不肯定怎么回事，但他说服他‘收养’他。”

“更糟，”Draco插嘴。“Pansy的母亲也参与了。我想他们是一起。Lupin和她，我是说。你知道她对半血统的观念，Severus。甚至，要是她发现他是——父亲操纵的。我肯定。”

Severus满面阴云。“那么，我到底该做什么？”

Harry叹口气。“Snape，我们一直相处不好，但我知道我们在同一边。你真想看到Lucius就这么逃脱？”

“我们怎么知道他在‘逃脱’？肯定他和Draco一样应该得到一次机会改变，Potter。”

“你觉得父亲会有多听Lupin的，Severus。你知道可能是他操纵的这一切，他跟Lupin几乎没有关系。”

“那么这将展现在他的测试成绩上，Draco。我看没什么可担忧的。”

“你不觉得，如果他能拉动这么多，他现在会停下，是吗？我敢肯定他也会有办法在考试里作弊。求你，Severus。”

Severus哼了一声。“很好，我去看看能发现什么。”然后他走了。


	10. Chapter 10

Harry和Draco都焦急的等待Snape回来，但他这个晚上没来，第二天也没有。Draco不太能接受他父亲自由了，即使是以八岁的身体，Harry也好不了多少。到了第三天，他开始写信给他觉得能帮上忙的人。大部分都回信说看不出来跟他收容一个“Malfoy”有什么区别，Draco唯一能做的就是使他镇静下来。

电影没能帮上Draco的忙让Harry分心。下棋，讨论魁地奇，问他关于麻瓜世界的问题——没什么起作用。Harry在生气，而在愤怒之下，Draco可以看出隐藏的一丝恐惧。到了第一周结束的时候，Harry写信给Severus，超乎寻常的礼貌，要求知道他所了解到的情况。

回信非常简洁。他告诉Harry他了解的东西没用，但他还在调查Lucius的企图，他会谢谢Harry多给他点时间。

回信导致的发作摧毁了起居室里的大部分家具和小玩意。Draco不得不退到他的卧室以免被飞溅的家具或瓷器的碎片误伤。这没能阻隔声音，但给了他很多时间思考。

他能回忆起原来他父亲越狱时的欣喜，但现在他只能感觉到担忧。为了Harry，最主要的，因为他这么烦躁，但也为了Lupin。那个男人不喜欢他，但他对他还是很和善。他父亲可能会伤害那个男人，甚至可能给他下毒以逃脱连Draco也不得不承认是公平的判决的想法，让他也为之不安。

一等东西破裂的噪音停止，Draco走出卧室，发现Harry坐在曾是他起居室的一堆垃圾中央。他设法说服Harry去睡觉，然后尽力收拾了房间，把所有破家具放到现在没了腿的咖啡桌上自己才去睡觉。

尽管他精疲力尽，Draco几乎没有睡着。也许他们错了？也许他父亲和Lupin真的能达成某种理解，所以Lupin同意帮助他？但他知道这不太现实。他不知道他父亲有什么打算，但他不可能没有阴谋。Draco只知道他们必须做点什么，在有人为了他父亲的无论什么企图受伤之前。无论他是否喜欢Lupin，Draco知道没人应该承受Lucius控制他们的手段。

第二天早晨，Draco准备做任何事让Harry保持镇静。他匆匆到了厨房飞快做好炒鸡蛋，火腿和面包，加上两大杯橙汁，他走向Harry的房间。他小心平衡手上的盘子，敲了敲门，等待回答。Harry打开了门，凌乱的头发和黑眼圈显示他昨晚也辗转难眠。

“早餐？”Draco用他能做到的最快活的声音问。

Harry看着他，眼神茫然。过了一刻，他拉开门，Draco小心端好盘子走进房间。这是他第一次进Harry的房间。他以前瞟过几眼，知道Harry一直保持很整洁，知道这是Harry的避难所。他尽力不要边走边打量周围，放下盘子回头看着Harry。“我只是想做点改变……”

Harry露出一个微笑，在依然乱糟糟的床上坐下。“谢谢你，Draco。对不起昨天晚上……”

Draco摇摇头。“别担心。我明白。”

Harry悲哀的微笑说。“应该是我来做这些事，所以你在这儿。我才能照顾你，而反过来……”

“停下。你忘记了我比你更了解我父亲，Harry。你有理由担心，我完全明白。”

Harry叹口气。“如果……”

Draco打断他。“瞧，Severus如果发现了什么会告诉我们，你已经跟所有能找到的人说过了。现在我们只能等。我知道这不容易，但也许……”

Harry微笑了。“你是对的。”他拉过一盘早餐吃了一大口。“你越来越擅长做饭了，Draco。”他抬头意识到Draco还站着。“和我一起吃？”

Draco觉得他的脸热了。“我不知道该不该。”

Harry翻翻眼睛。“坐下来放松。我们可以说说吃完了饭干吗，然后洗个澡。谁知道，也许我只是杞人忧天。”

********

他们用了一天来讨论和看电影，Draco希望让Harry不再担忧他的朋友。他自己不喜欢Lupin，但他父亲不该利用别人的同情。看完第二部电影，吃过午餐，他们一起在模拟人生里去继续建立Harry的家。这有很多乐趣，努力设想把房间放在哪儿，选择墙纸，地板和每个房间的完美家具。可怕的是有的家具很容易发现，而有一些又根本找不到。

他们设法恰恰在午餐前做好了房子，正在做炖肉的时候，有人敲了前门。他们对视了一会儿，但敲门声再次响起时，Harry匆匆走向前门，Draco慢慢跟在后面。Severus肯定会寄猫头鹰，或者甚至飞路过来。别人不会真有兴趣帮Lupin逃出他父亲的掌握……

当Harry打开门，Shacklebolt走了进来，他们谁也不知道该怎么反应。

“Kingsley，”Harry警惕的说。

“Harry，”他瞥了一眼Draco，Draco想知道Harry是不是会打发他离开房间。

“我们正打算坐下来吃晚餐。炖肉，你愿意加入我们吗？”

“我不能留下，但我想应该通知你，Lucius和Remus失踪了，还有Camilla Parkinson。”

Draco觉得他的下颚惊骇的掉了下来。“你不知道他们在哪儿？”他问，甚至没注意他声音发干。

Shacklebolt转向他，面无表情。“不，实际上，我今晚算是为此来的。你能不能猜测你父亲可能躲在哪儿，Malfoy？”

Draco眨眨眼。他知道他父亲可能躲藏的地方吗？“我……我想他也许躲在我家的某个房子里……”

Shacklebolt皱着眉。“我们自己也猜得到，Malfoy。需要我带你到魔法部去审讯吗？”

Harry板起脸站到他们中间。“他没什么可怀疑的，Kingsley。信不信由你，Draco这几个月长大了很多。也许你没有发现，但我发现了。现在，如果你需要我们的帮助，你知道我们会的，但别把我们当敌人。明白吗？”

Shacklebolt审视了Harry一分钟，有一刻，Draco以为他们都会被拽到魔法部去。然后Shacklebolt开口了。“很公平，Harry。”他嘴角微动，几乎是在微笑。“我想我有点紧张，因为食死徒逃脱了。”

Harry双手抱胸瞪着Shacklebolt。“只要你记住有食死徒，也有带头的人。大部分释放的人都是孩子，Kingsley，就像我，因为他们的出身而没有机会成为食死徒以外的人的孩子。我知道那是什么滋味。我还是不明白为什么你们所有人都觉得我不知道我在做什么。我可能比你们知道的多。”

Shacklebolt点点头。“知道你会的，Harry。但Remus失踪了……任何你们能想到的事都行——如果你能给我个消息，我很感激。”

“我们会的，Kingsley。”他上前一步，手搭到他肩上，再次开口时声音轻柔了。“他不会有事的，Kingsley。他经历了很多。无论Malfoy对他做什么，他最后都会克服的。”Draco忍不住想知道这是什么意思。他猜想Harry指得是Remus，但他不知道Kingsley和另一个男人是朋友。

Shacklebolt抿紧嘴唇。“对，有消息我会告诉你。”然后他幻影显形走了。

他们两安静了很久，但最终Harry带路回到厨房，开始吃饭。Harry站起来去拿牛奶时，Draco终于打破了沉默。“那么，你想他们会找到他们吗？”

Harry抬起头。他显然沉浸在他自己的思绪里。“哦，我肯定他们会的。我是说，他们能走多远，真的？Remus是狼人。”Harry的声音降低了，现在在担忧他的朋友。

“我肯定他会没事的，Harry。”Draco说，想要安慰他。

Harry耸耸肩。“我不知道你父亲对他做了什么，Malfoy，但如果他伤害了他……”

Draco惊讶的抬起头。自从Azkaban那天Harry就没叫过他的姓。“我知道你担心，Harry……”

Harry有点超过必要的用力把杯子放到桌上，牛奶溅了出来。他倒进椅子，双手捧着头。“他是我唯一剩下的了。如果我失去他……”

“你的朋友们呢？你还有他们。”

“Remus不是朋友，他是家人。他和我争吵了好几次，他不让我照顾他。但就算现在，在他被宣布是英雄之后，他还是找不到工作，他不接受我帮忙。好吧，不再。我觉得难过。那不是施舍，只是想确保我的家人好好的，他来这儿，就是如此。”说完，Harry拿起叉子开始吃饭。

“而……Lucius？”

Harry抬起头，带着厌恶的表情。“他怎么样？”

Draco咽下口水。“你读过我签的文件，Harry？”Harry摇摇头。“‘被收养者’唯一被送回Azkaban的方法是考试不合格，或者再次被捕。如果这是一次误警呢？”

Harry哼了一声。“你不是真以为Lucius喝了魔药然后他们失踪三天只是偶然现象，是吗？”

“认真的？不，但你永远不知道，Harry。”

Harry紧盯他的盘子。“好吧，我们会看看，不是吗？”

Draco叹口气。“我想是的。”

********

这对他们俩都是个不舒服的夜晚。Harry在起居室里来回踱步，时不时看一眼壁炉或是前门，然后继续他的脚步，看来坚决要磨穿地板。Draco抽出一幅拼图来玩。他更愿意读书，但他的担忧和Harry的走来走去都太让人分心，不能专心在书上。过了午夜事情还行，直到Draco坚持Harry去睡觉，Harry对他发火了。

“你真的不在乎，是吗？我所有的朋友是对的。你根本不关心。你父亲逃跑了，他要毁掉我所有想要保护的东西。同时，他还要伤害甚至可能杀死我爱的人！”Harry的眼睛愤怒的睁大了，Draco知道他只是担心，所以他想要安抚Harry，却只让Harry更生气。

“Harry……”

“不！你够了！我以为你变了，Malfoy！我以为我能改变，但这就是我的回报……”

Draco，再也不能克制他自己的怒气，爆发了。“你混蛋，Potter！你以为我很开心？我担心的是你。我从没见过你这么焦虑。我根本不关心Lupin。是对你的影响吓到了我。你知道如果你放弃了我我会怎么样吗？你知道吗？”

Harry停下了，站在屋子中央，喘息着。他盯着Draco看了一会儿，然后转过身。“我——我不是故意的，Draco，我只是……”

“只是自从我们在魔法部看到Lucius后就顾不上我了。”

Harry转身再次看着他。“Remus……他是我唯一的家人了，Draco。我不能失去他。”

Draco嘶声大笑起来。“看看我的家庭，Harry。你真以为我比你强？”

“你父亲不是被挟持的！”

“你怎么知道Lupin是？”

“因为，”壁炉里传来阴沉的声音。“他被下了魔药，Draco。通过他的狼毒血清。”

Harry和Draco立刻旋身看到Snape，他正掸去灰尘，小心的回避两双眼睛。

“你怎么知道的？”Draco问。

Snape瞪着他。“他们刚刚被找到。我能够立刻察觉到药物。”

Harry走上前。“他们在哪儿？Remus怎么样？现在怎么办？”

“Potter先生，请镇静你自己。Lupin没事，一如既往。如果你的教父杀不了自己，没什么能伤害那个笨蛋。”

“Snape——”Harry咆哮。

Draco在Harry说出什么可能导致双方后悔的话之前拦住了他。“我们可以见他吗？”

“傲罗逮捕了Parkinson夫人，但他们还在判断Lucius的参与部分。Shacklebolt请我过来告诉你们俩现在留在这儿。他有了更多消息的时候会联系你们。”他看着他们皱巴巴的衣服，咖啡桌上破损的东西。“也许你们都该睡觉？”Harry张嘴想反对，但Snape再次打断他。“Potter你这种状态对他没有好处，我再次告诉你，他没事。如果Shacklebolt没有送信来，你可以早上去看他，我向你保证。”

Harry叹口气，看来放弃了。“好，谢谢你，教授。我感激你过来让我们知道。你愿意住在客房里吗？去Hogwarts路很远。”

Snape做个鬼脸。“谢谢你，但不用。我想我今晚去够了奇怪的地方，最好回我自己的房间去。晚安，先生们。”说完，他走回飞路网，随着一阵绿焰消失了。

Draco咽下口水，然后偷看Harry一眼。“你没事？”他问。

Harry点点头。“Snape是对的。我们早该上床了。尤其是你。我们明天都会累的。”

走向卧室的路格外长。你怎么为你在担忧时说的话道歉，Draco想知道。Harry看起来也不开心。他们走到各自的门口时，Draco挣扎着想找到言词，但最后只是说了晚安，飞快关上了身后的门。

明天很快就到了，肯定。


	11. Chapter 11

第二天早上，Draco在Harry打开他房门时醒来。“你还不用起来，”他在Draco问什么时候之前说。“我要去魔法部。我需要说服Remus来跟我住。是时候他停止反对了。”

“我父亲怎么办？”

Harry微微眯起眼睛。“我不知道，”他说。“如果他们关他回去我不会吃惊，Draco。你也不必。”

Draco叹口气。他知道Harry是对的，他父亲活该，但依然难以接受。“我知道，但如果他们决定Lupin还是要监护他呢？连我们同在一间屋子里都是违背规则的，更别说住在一栋房子里……”

“我们会知道的，行吗？”

Draco点点头，打算躺回去的时候想起了什么。“Harry？”

Harry正在关门，但转身面对Draco，“什么？”

“你不能留我一个人在这儿，是吗？我是说，你不被允许，不是吗？”

“你不是一个人，Draco。Hermione在起居室里。好一点，行吗？事情完成了我会尽快回来。”他再次转身，关上了门。

Draco翻身试图再次睡着，但翻来覆去几分钟后，他放弃了，起床穿上衣服。显然他没法再睡着，现在他知道了他父亲可能住到这儿。还有，他至少可以发现Greg和Granger相处的怎么样。他希望Weasley不会找他的麻烦。

Granger坐在沙发上，腿压在身下，读着一本看起来像百科全书的东西。Draco观察了她几分钟，她完全没有察觉。Draco终于清了清喉咙。她尖叫一声，跳了起来，扭头看向Draco站着的地方。“别这么做！”她恼怒的说。

“对不起。我该拍拍你的肩膀吗？下次我会记住……”

她眯起眼睛。“这不是我的意思，你知道。”

“如果你这么说，Granger，”Draco说，在她对面的沙发上坐下。

“Harry不是规定了要叫名字吗？”她问，挑起眉毛。

“只包括我自己和他。不算我们的客人，”Draco回答。“他还是叫Severus ‘Snape’。为什么我不能像往常一样称呼你？我是说，我很少用另一个词汇。我在礼貌。肯定这不会给我惹麻烦。”

“你看来深思熟虑过了，不管怎么说，”Granger说，回到她的书上，隐藏不住她的笑容。

“你在看什么，Granger？它看起来包括了整个世界的历史，就它的体积。”

她再次抬头。“只是研究。”

“干吗的？也许我能帮忙。”

她看起来迷惑了一会儿。“你会？即使对你没好处？”

Draco耸耸肩。“我无聊。”而且他需要找点事做，免得去想Harry和他父亲会怎么样。但他不想告诉她这些。

Granger点点头。“很清楚。”她动一下让Draco看到放在她腿上的书。

“心理学？”Draco问，觉得好玩。

“我不知道怎么接近Greg。我想可以作些研究，看看我是不是能找到点什么帮我接近他。”

Draco只用了一会儿时间就给她想出了答案。“教他做饭。”他笑着说。

“什么？”

“教他做饭。Greg喜欢吃。任何跟食物有关的事都会得到他的注意。一旦他开始跟你说话，教他你所做的东西的故事。带他去麻瓜餐厅。接近Greg和Vince的方法是通过他们的胃。”

她警惕的看着他。“这是你让他们当你保镖的方法？”

Draco瞪着他。这可真是意想不到。Draco是想要帮忙，而Granger一定要说这种话吗？“他们不是我的保镖，他们是我朋友。只因为他们看起来……”

Granger哼了一声。“拜托，Malfoy。你不是真以为我会相信你喜欢和他们在一起吧，是吗？”

“你知道什么，Granger？”他吼道。“如果Harry和Weasley第一年的时候没决定收容你，你可能整整七年都会埋在书里。”

她气得满面通红。“瞧，Malfoy，如果你不……”

“不，你瞧，Granger。我四岁起Greg就是我朋友了。我了解他，永远比你多。所以，你要么听我的建议，要么你可以不听。对我没区别。但如果你真想开始理解他，你也许想听听我所说的。”他站起身，走向厨房。固执的混蛋。就因为她以为她比他们强……他从面包盒里抽出面包，放进面包机。他可以想象Weasley会怎么对待Greg，如果这是Granger对他的观点。

“Malfoy？”Draco转身看到她站在门口，对她怒目而视。她深吸口气。“对不起，我只是想……”

“你只是想说你以为我唯一找到朋友的方法就是买下他们，对吗？”

“不……只是他们——”

“愚蠢？”

Granger叹口气。“这样没用，我想要帮他，Ma——Draco。帮我？请你？”

面包跳了起来，他回身给面包抹上黄油和果酱才回答。“如果你想要理解他，你只要照我说的去做。他是个好人。他只是不习惯在不认识的人身边。只要多跟他说话。告诉他你想给他看什么。他会喜欢的。”

她点点头。“我会试试。”过了好一阵子她补充。“谢谢你。”

“不，谢谢你相信他收留他，”Draco说，停了一会儿他补充，“Hermione。”

她回以微笑。

********

Harry直到下午很晚才回来。他们听到开门声时，Draco正在给Hermione看几个他觉得Greg会乐意学习的食谱。Draco跳起身冲向起居室。“Harry！”他猛然停下脚步，看到Lupin站在Harry身边，手放在Lucius肩头。Draco咽下口水。

Hermione走进房间，跟Harry和Lupin打招呼。“你现在没事了，还是你还会出门？”她问Harry。

“不，我们就在这儿。谢谢，Hermione。希望一切顺利，”他说，看着他们俩。

她露齿而笑。“实际上，我们相处的很好。我想现在我也知道怎么接近Greg了。Draco帮了很大的忙。”

Hermione说话时，Draco不敢看Lucius，但即使如此，他还是能感觉到来自他的怒视。他耸耸肩。“我希望Greg高兴，所以我会帮忙。”他微笑说。

Harry眨了一会儿眼睛，自己也微笑了。“很乐意听到这个。我想下面几个星期我可能需要你帮助别人……”他扭头看了一眼Lupin和Lucius站着的地方，回头对Hermione说。“替我向Ron问好，好吗？我有空会去看你们。”

“当然，Harry。”她拥抱他一下，然后离开了，小心走过Lucius，温暖的对Lupin微笑，出了门。

Draco看着Harry，不确定该问什么，或者他是不是真想知道。“发生什么事了？”

Harry转向Lupin和Lucius。“Remus和Lucius会跟我们一起住在这儿，现在。”

“真的？”

“是，”Harry看了一眼Lupin。“Remus，你以前住过这儿。前面两间屋子是空的。我想你和Lucius可以住那儿。但我们要看看怎么安排浴室。如果Draco是跟Lucius学来的习惯……”

“你知道什么，Potter？”Lucius吼道。

“我跟你儿子一起住了三个月，Lucius。还有规则一，这栋房子里的每个人都只能称呼名字，不是姓，明白了？”

Lucius瞪着他，双手抱胸，但没有说话。

开口的是Lupin。“Lucius，我意识到这不是你所期盼的，但既然你想要参与这项计划……”

Lucius旋身面对狼人。“我不想参与这个计划，你这个笨蛋。我想要离开Azkaban。我以为——”

“以为你能够控制Remus？”Harry问。

Lucius转身再次瞪着他，但拒绝回答。

Lupin替他们俩回答。“谢谢你，Harry。我带他去安置，然后我们可以讨论规则，我想。”他抓住Lucius的肩膀，而Lucius，措手不及，跌跌撞撞了几步。“来，Lucius。”他把抱怨不停的Lucius拉出了房间。

Draco转向Harry。“他们真的让你带Lucius和我一起住在这儿？”

“让我们只说我跟他们做了个他们没法拒绝的交易。”Harry说，依然盯着另一对。“来，我们开始做晚餐。”


	12. Chapter 12

下几个星期很艰难。

Lupin和Lucius住到Harry家只一周后，他的第一个满月到了。Severue再次给了Lupin狼毒血清，更是为了Draco和Lucius的目的而不是狼人的，但Draco很感激。无论如何，即使Lupin锁在他自己的房间里，喝下了魔药，Draco依然觉得紧张，一直到满月过去。

Harry坚持Lupin不在时Lucius要留在他自己的房间里。Lucius一点也不喜欢，但他没有选择。晚上Harry给他送去晚饭，早上再送一次，到午餐时候，Lupin可以自己再次照看他。

Lucius拒绝和他们任何人说话，但他对Draco特别生气，总是在Draco进入房间的时候离开。他拒绝做他的家务，无论是Lupin的劝说或是Harry的威胁都不起作用。他也极度鄙夷Harry建议他也许想看的电影。Draco试图解释它们和巫师图片并无区别，但他一开口Lucius就背过身去。

他们刚来时Lupin对Lucius并不特别满意。这不奇怪，真的，在Lucius对他的尝试之后。当月圆时，他对Lucius开始不耐烦了。至少，Draco看来如此。看起来就像Lupin迅速到达了他的临界点。

在他父亲和Lupin一次格外激烈的争吵之后，Draco真的去问Harry他刚来的时候是不是一样讨厌。Harry摇了摇头。“不，只有一两天。大部分时候，你不错，真的。”

“嗯，要是我干了任何和他现在差不多的事，我道歉，”Draco回答。

Harry对此微笑了。

Draco的自由时间总是呆在窝里。Lucius因为里面所有的麻瓜科技而拒绝踏进这间屋子，这儿成了房子里最没有压力的地方，除了Draco自己的房间之外。Harry偶尔会进来看他玩无论什么游戏。在模拟人生里，Draco删除了他们俩的屋子，不想添上Lucius和Lupin。他依然对Lupin有点害怕，只要能就避免和他单独相处。所以，把他加到他建立的模拟房子里有点超出他的承受力。

整体而言，有Lupin和Lucius跟他们住在一起是一场尴尬的混乱。

Draco找出了Harry必须做什么以换得魔法部同意两个Malfoy住在同一栋房子里。他要和部长一起出席新闻发布会。Draco想知道他是怎么忍受的。Scrimgeour不像Fudge那么糟，但也好不到哪儿去。Harry会在一场公开露面后回家，暴躁抑郁，沉默寡言。Draco和Lupin会做晚餐，而Lucius坐在桌边生气，他们四个会一声不响的吃饭，然后Lupin收拾桌子。一等Harry允许Draco就会逃走。

Lucius和Lupin之间一天比一天糟糕。Harry坚持严格的不干预策略，只在事态失控，如果涉及Draco或是Lucius打破家规时插手。这给Lucius和Lupin之间留下很大的争执余地。Lupin不厌其烦的尝试接近Lucius，但什么都不起作用。不理会他没用，因为Lucius完全拒绝做任何牵涉麻瓜的事，每次Lupin试图和他讲道理最后都沦为争吵。

Harry开始指派给Lucius的家务在第二周就失败放弃了，Lupin和Harry都没法说服他做事，一旦改变发生，谁也没有力气强迫他做。最后Lupin放弃了Lucius，允许他做任何他想做的事，只要不惹麻烦。这不是解决方法，但此刻，Draco知道这是他们只能如此。

Lucius不被允许离开Lupin所在的房间，否则Draco肯定他大部分时间会呆在Harry分配给他的卧室里。Harry和Lupin找到了个简单的入口封闭咒，当Lupin带着Lucius进入房间时，他会施用咒语阻止Lucius离开。头几次，Lucius对他们发怒，随之开始打破手边的所有东西。第二次，Lupin显然已经受够了，足以显示他的恼怒。他抓住Lucius手里的东西，把他拖到沙发上，按下来打了几下才松手。

Draco目瞪口呆。他以前见过人们生他父亲的气。他甚至见过女人打他耳光，男人对他施咒。但从来没人敢打Lucius Malfoy的屁股。这耸人听闻，绝对可怕。

Lucius狂怒不已，对Lupin大吼大叫。Lupin回击了，抓住Lucius伸向他脖子的手。他把Lucius的手压到身侧，就像他只不过是个布娃娃，抱住Lucius直到他停止挣扎。一等他停下，Lupin开口道。“如果用语言没法让你明白，Lucius，我只能试试其它方式。我体格是你的两倍，至少强壮三倍。如果我必须用打屁股来纠正你，我会的。明白了？”

Lucius因为愤怒与羞辱而满面通红。“是，”他愠怒的说。

Draco以后再也没见过，但他有天晚上听到Lupin，被Lucius那晚说的话激怒了，把他拖到他的房间里。Lucius没能一直保持安静，但他喊声也不太响。确切说，Draco听到的是拍击声。每一声都让他畏缩。Lucius第二天尽量站着，这是肯定的。

到他们该参加下一次测试的时候，对Lucius依然没有取得任何进展，Draco忍不住想知道他父亲是不是根本懒得尝试。

Kingsley Shacklebolt来亲自陪同他们去魔法部，用了一辆魔法部的车。他和Lupin坐在前面，在Shacklebolt开车时小声说话，Draco问Harry他们是不是朋友，Harry微笑了。

“你可以说在Sirius死前，Remus和Kingsley很亲近，我想之后他们更亲密。但去年战争的时候，他们都太忙，没有太多时间在一起……我想他们决定如果各走各路更好。尤其在Tonks宣称……”

“Tonks？”

“是。你的表亲？”

“那个易容马格斯？”

Harry点点头。“她死的时候和Remus在约会。我想他还没完全恢复，坦白说。”

“等等，我想你说Lupin和Shacklebolt是朋友。Lupin跟我表姐约会和他们是不是朋友有什么关系？”

Harry挑起一条眉毛微笑了，但Lucius哼了一声。“Draco，你小时候什么都看不到吗？也许你没有注意真实世界是怎么样的？”

这是Lucius自从他和Lupin住到Harry家以来对他说的第一句话。“这是什么意思？”

“你没有发现我倾向于同什么人为伴吗？”Lucius讽刺的问。

“你很多时间和你的男性朋友在一起。而母亲和她的女性朋友一起。我看不出有什么奇怪，父亲。”

Lucius的冷笑扩大成假笑。“你总是个笨孩子。还以为你会注意到我的‘朋友’经常留下过夜。”

“Lucius……”Harry警告。

Lucius翻翻眼睛。“拜托，Potter。你又不能在这儿惩罚我。还有，这小子显然需要好好教育一番。”

Draco想知道他们到底在说些什么。他看了一眼Harry，后者好像有点脸红，但他依然对Lucius板着脸。“别提了。如果你有机会的时候不肯教他，现在就绝对不行。”他用力说道。

“那谁来教他，Potter？你？”

Harry的脸绝对更红了。他们到底在说什么？“有人介意告诉我怎么回事吗？在我爬到前排自己去问之前？”不是说他会，但也许威胁能有效。

Harry叹口气，闭上眼睛。“我们回家再说，行吗，Draco？”

Draco皱起眉头。“好，但要是你以为我会忘记……”

剩下的路途悄无声息，但Draco发现他自己在仔细观察Shacklebolt和Lupin，想要发现Lucius和Harry所说的关于这两人的线索。他们看起来很友好，即使有点克制。

Draco的考试进行的很顺利，但Lucius的分数恰如意料的低。他看起来相当惊慌，当他们回家时，再一次乘坐魔法部的车，Lucius看起来很沮丧。也许这会说服他有的事不是他能操纵的，Draco想。

回到Harry家，Draco看着Lupin把Lucius带到他房间说话，等他们走了，Harry建议他们可以去窝里谈话，这样就不会被打扰。Draco点点头。

他们在沙发上坐下，Harry看起来不知怎么开口。他几次想说话，但只叹口气闭上眼睛。他深吸口气，Draco可以看出他在聚集格兰芬多的一点勇气。绿眼睛再次睁开，流露出他很久没有见到的严肃。

“我要问你的问题听起来可能有点傻，Draco，但我想要诚实的回答，好吗？”Draco点点头。“你知道……我是说，有些人倾向同性，对吗？”这次Harry说完问题，他的脸窘的通红。

Draco假笑了。“是，Harry。我知道同性恋。谁不知道？”

Harry吸口气，看起来安心了一点。“嗯，有时候人既和男性也和女性发生关系……”

Draco皱皱鼻子。“为什么？我以为你要么是直的，要么是同性恋。”

“嗯，有些人——就像你父亲，觉得他们必须有正常的生活，所以他们有个妻子，但他们还是趋向于同性。”

Draco板起脸。“你是说我父亲是同性恋，Potter？”他控制不住他的怒气。“我父亲是个完美的丈夫——”

Harry大笑了。“你自己说他和你母亲睡在一起只因为你父亲需要个继承人。”

“这不说明他是同性恋，Potter。如果我是你就会当心。这是诽谤，”Draco吼道。

“Draco，你以为他在去魔法部的路上在暗示什么？”

“我为什么要关心？”Draco抱怨。他明白Harry想要告诉他什么，但不是说他会接受。

“好，他是你爸爸。我明白这很难接受。至于Remus，我想他只是去他觉得舒服的地方。直到Sirius死我才明白。Remus……”他叹口气。“我想他相信他配不上任何人……”

“等等。你在告诉我Lupin和Shacklebolt……”

“曾是情人，是。”

“你在开玩笑，对吗？Shacklebolt是个玻璃？”

“Draco，不要……不是那样。他只是……”

“玻璃。”他大笑。“好，Lupin也是，显然。哈，只要他不碰我，我想我可以接受。肯定比他是狼人更容易忍受。还有别的事吗？”

Harry的满面通红。“没有。”他嘟哝。

“你听起来不怎么肯定，Harry。”Draco刺探。

他摇摇头。“别担心，行吗？不是什么大事，”他叹口气站起来。“我要去部长办公室。有些会议之类的事他想我去。我应该在六点回来。你在这儿行吗？”

Draco点点头，看着Harry大步走出房间，几乎像是在逃跑。但这没理由，不是吗？


	13. Chapter 13

这个月过了一半，就在满月后不久，魔法部来了一个官员。因为Lucius的第一次考试没合格，他现在是在魔法部的鉴定期间，并且鉴于他企图钻他们新计划的空子，这决不是一个可以忽略的失败。

Harry警告过Draco会有个魔法部雇员来评估Lucius是否能被允许继续改造。然而即使知道，她来的时候事情也没有变容易。她敲门的时候，Lucius正在墙角生闷气，所以Draco去应门，让Lupin和Harry对付Lucius。

当他看到那个女人，心沉了下去。他知道他们随时会派她来，好抓到他们不提防的时候，但Lucius最近没有太糟糕。要是她头天来，Lucuis整天都在读书，什么麻烦都没惹。为什么她就不能那时候来呢？

这个女人穿着麻瓜连衫裙，闪亮的棕发烫出小卷。她表情苛刻，Draco敢说她已经听见了起居室里的吼声。“你好，”他说，伸出手。

她对他点点头。“你是哪个Malfoy？”她傲慢的问，不理会他的手。

“Draco，”他回答，板起脸。不，这绝对没好结果。

“那另一个——Lucius，我相信？跟你们的监护人在里面？”

Draco点点头。好像她还不知道他们是谁。好像Lucius Malfoy不是活下来的最著名的食死徒。他退开让她进来，在Lucius声音再次提高时畏缩了。

“我拒绝，Lupin，就到这里！我不在乎你怎么想！”他的尖叫从起居室传来。

女人抿紧嘴唇，Draco看到她往手里的本子上写了些东西。她走进起居室，Draco紧跟在后面，惊骇于眼前的一幕。

Lucius现在站在屋子中央，怒视着Harry和Lupin。Harry回以怒视，但Lupin戴着他惯常的镇静面具。“我不怎么在乎你对此的感觉，Lucius。如果你不合作……”

女人清了清喉咙，三个人都吓了一跳，转头看她。“Potter先生和Lupin先生？”

他们点点头，她转向Lucius。“那你一定是Lucius Malfoy。”她回头看着两个成年人。“我被派来看看你们的家庭怎么样……”她环顾房间，这儿，即使不像原先的战场，也远不干净，哼了一声，看着他们，“生活。但看起来不怎么好，是吗？”

Lucius对她眯起眼睛。“关你什么事？”他嘲讽的问。

她给他的微笑令Draco颤抖，当她开口时，声音冷的像冰。“我的工作是确保你和你儿子至少努力遵守规则，既然Potter先生坚持他要成为例外。尤其自从你在魔法部的考试里做的不像你儿子那么好，”她走近Lucius站着的地方，他咬紧牙，Draco认出了他无助的愤怒。“你，Malfoy先生，只有一条路，而我乐于见到你被送回Azkaban，在那儿度过余生，最好是一百年，”她微笑说。

Harry飞快打断她得意的声明。“我希望你了解适应需要时间，你是……”他的声音紧绷着，Draco知道他对Lucius不比对这个女人满意多少，但这让他觉得好多了，知道至少他愿意维护Lucius。

“我的名字是Dianna Hughes，在此事上我被授予了最高权力，Potter先生。如果我感觉到无论你或是Lupin先生都没有与Malfoy取得任何进展，我可以送他回去。毕竟，魔法部不希望把时间浪费在失败案例上。这个星期我已经拜访过一家人。说到底，你觉得他们该不该得到再一次机会是无关紧要的。在公众眼里，他们被允许回到真实世界就已经是得到了第二次机会。”

Lucius对此怒目而视，Draco担心他会说些什么恶化事态，所以他赶紧在Lucius有机会前开口说话。“求你，夫人，我知道这看起来不太好……”

女人转头看着Draco，带着算计的表情。“Malfoy先生，我意识到你也许觉得保护你父亲是你的责任，但让我现在告诉你——情况对他不太妙，你们最好摆脱他。别让他拖了你的后腿。”

“不，你不明白，”他说，希望Lucius能配合他打算说的。“Lucius生气只因为L——Re……Remus不想他下午跟我去窝里，因为他还没完成家务，就是这样，真的。”

女人研究了他一会儿，但Lucius和其他人保持绝对的安静。“窝？什么是窝，容我问一句？”

“Harry把电视放在那儿，还有他的计算机。我们在那儿看电影或是玩游戏，但这算是特权，Lucius最近没能进去。”

“真的？”女人问，转头看向Lucius，眼里闪着光。“是真的吗，Malfoy先生？”

Draco想要从她肩头抓住Lucius的目光，但Lucius故意不理他，他高抬着头瞪着那个女人。“是的，”他说，带着一个九岁身体所能聚集的全部尊严。

“那你在那些麻瓜机器上玩什么游戏，Malfoy先生？”她高高在上的问。

“嗯，有个游戏允许我们扮演上帝，还有一个我们征服世界，还有个赛车游戏，”Lucius开口，抬起眉毛。

女人皱起眉头，她显然指望Lucius的回答能让她抓到Draco是对她撒谎。她往本子上记下几笔，然后转向Harry。“你允许，Potter先生？”

Harry急忙点头。“这对Draco有用，游戏教了他很多麻瓜世界的事情，实际上。”

她转回Lucius。“哪一个是你最喜欢的，Lucius？”

他迎向她的目光。“征服世界的，当然，”他假笑说。

女人微笑了。“你该给我看看。”Draco的心，因为他父亲的回答平静下来，又沉了下去……

“他不……”

女人举手拦住他。“他说他喜欢那个游戏，我希望看看他是怎么玩的，”她带着满意的笑容说。

“只要我们也能在那儿，Hughes小姐，”Lupin微笑说。

她对他眯起眼睛。“我应该看他平常是怎么玩的。”

“哦，好，那你该让Draco帮他，他还不太明白机器是怎么工作的。他只是享受游戏本身，”Lupin回答。

她脸色阴沉。“很好，但如果我看到任何指导……”

“当然不会，”Draco用他最甜蜜的笑容保证，然后转身带路去窝。

Draco打开电脑，担心Lucius能不能领会这个小暗示。他也许擅长阴谋，能让事情合他需要，但对于麻瓜科技，他绝对是外行。

他点击文明II的图标，转头看到Lucius专心的盯着屏幕。

“嗯，Malfoy先生？”Hughes小姐问。

“如果你不介意，女人，我在决定该选哪个国家。给我点时间决定是过高的要求吗？”他挖苦的回答被尖利的声音破坏了。

“你通常选哪个？”

“罗马。但已经厌倦了，一次又一次做同样的事。也许我该选个新种族，”他微笑说。“巫师，”他看着Draco，后者看着他，吃惊，但感觉到脸上慢慢露出了微笑。

“这很有趣。可以开始了？”

Lucius点点头，Draco继续开始，但感觉到一只手落到他肩上，抬头看到她拉回他。“让他做。我想要看看他学会了多少。”

Lucius甚至没有费事去瞪她，只是眯起眼睛走上前。他看了看键盘，Draco知道他想搞清楚该做什么。当Lucius伸手往鼠标时，Draco松了口气，看着他父亲用鼠标拖动光标在屏幕来回几次才移向需要点击以修改种族名字的按钮。无论如何，当他按下时，什么也没发生。他板起脸。“荒谬的机器，”Draco听到他低声嘟哝。

“另一个键，Lucius，”Draco静静的说。他感觉到肩头的手捏了捏以示警告，但没理会。

Lucius再次点击，这次带来了改变名字的窗口。他从眼角看了眼Draco，然后手移向键盘，开始费力的挑出键上的字母。Draco可以听到他轻声念叨麻瓜的无知，但他继续打字直到输完名字。他点击回到主界面，开始了游戏。

游戏节目开始载入，Draco屏住呼吸。成败在此一刻。启动画面很简单，但现在游戏要复杂的多。他肯定Lucius会在这儿犯错。但他肩上的手一动不动，他绝不能因为自己的紧张而输掉。

Lucius看着屏幕上闪动的块好几分钟，然后点了它。Draco放心的看到他仿佛至少专心在读弹出的信息。他花了几分钟进入游戏，不过他一旦开始，看起来就很擅长了。Draco肩上的手消失了，要不是可能泄密，Draco一定放心的瘫软了。

“很好，Malfoy先生，你可以退出游戏。我不想继续站在这儿了，”她乖僻的说。

“当然，”Lucius微笑。

Draco加入Harry到厨房去做五个人的饭，而Lucius和Lupin带那个女人去Lucius的房间让她看看他的生活安排。午餐本身相对平静，主要是Hughes小姐在说话；问她能想到的各种问题，但逐渐无趣起来，因为Lupin和Harry给出的回答显然不是她想听到的。Draco欢天喜地的看着她离开时的背影，等他们四个送她出了门，他立刻安心的趴到沙发上。

Lucius怒视着他。“Malfoy不趴着，Draco。”

Draco咬住舌头。老实说，不理会Lucius的责备依然很难，但内心某个地方，他不再觉得应该听Lucius的——尤其在他显得比Draco小的时候——而且Harry一个字也没说。但在那个女人离开的时候，很难开始跟他争执，所以Draco找了个方法改变话题。“你游戏打的很好。我很吃惊，真的。”

“你和Potter一直在说，是人都会以为你们被那玩意迷住了。”Lucius嘲讽。

“游戏帮你省掉了那个女人很多事也不太糟，不是吗？”Draco假笑着回答。

Lucius板起脸。“那是种——体验，”他终于回答。

“一个你愿意重复的，我希望，”Lupin说。

“我到底为什么要做这种事，Lupin？”Lucius冷笑。

“因为，Lucius，你不想回去Azkaban。而为了避免，你实际上不得不开始跟我们合作，”Harry回答。“这就是说遵循所有规则，即使你觉得它们低级，加入我们一起看电影，花时间玩那些游戏。你看起来玩得很不错。”Harry的声音沉着冷静，Draco想知道他父亲会怎么回答。Lupin让他烦恼，但Harry让他激怒。

“我也许不想回去，Potter，但我还是看不出来你 ‘麻瓜万岁’ 的小活动能帮我。我对此的感觉是有理由的，我怀疑你能做任何事改变我的观念。”

Harry微笑了，Draco认出是一个非常危险的笑容。

“真的？我们该赌一把吗，Lucius？如果你在看电影玩游戏后，下次考试成绩没能提高，我会认输，我不会再坚持你看。但是，如果有效，你要开始注意这间屋子里的其它规则。成交？”

Lucius眯起眼睛，哼了一声，然后伸出手。“很好，我接受。”

Harry握握他的手。“乐见其成，”他笑道。


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius的第一次电影尝试是Draco坚持再看一次的电影——Bill与Ted的奇妙冒险，Lucius认为它证明了食死徒显然是对的，如果这就是麻瓜编出的垃圾；Stand by Me，他不屑一顾；Elizabeth，他看来有点兴趣；角斗士，这一部真正吸引了他。个人来说，Draco不吃惊。阴谋与罗马，Lucius还能要求什么？

之后的对话有点空泛，但Lucius仿佛知道罗马角斗士时代的所有事情，他知道的比Draco以为的还多。

不幸的是，在他们“快乐”家庭之外，Greg的情况越来越糟。他也没通过考试，Hermione非常努力的要找到方法接近他。他接受了烹饪，但看来对他的考试成绩没有帮助。

Draco觉得无力。他和Greg，Vincent一直互相支持，只能教Hermione怎么帮他简直让他发疯。

在下次考试一周前，她每天要么过来，要么猫头鹰或是飞路通话，希望能找到方式帮助Greg通过考试。Draco比他自己参加前几次考试还要努力。当然到现在，他应该习惯了，不是吗？Harry向他保证Hermione的考前焦虑可能传染给了他。但这没帮助缓解他对三个考试结果的担忧——Greg的，Lucius的，还有他自己的。考试头天晚上，他紧张的根本睡不着。

Kingsley又来开车送他们去魔法部，Draco放心的看到Lucius觉得这次有必要和Lupin一起坐在前面，坐在他们两之间。他绝望的需要休息。现在他不再是Harry的唯一关注，他有点想念以前和他独处的时间。而且这种想念不奇怪，他暗自笑道。

他靠着Harry，感觉Harry一手搂住他把他拉近。这很好——他小的时候Lucius从不做这种事。通常是“坐直了，Malfoy不歪着”。有时候他希望他和Lucius之间能不一样。而有时候，就像昨天夜里他睡不着的时候，他希望一开始就是Harry照顾他。他知道这很傻，但Harry很……温柔。

汽车引擎在他耳边的嗡嗡声让他睡着了，他被Harry的轻摇唤醒。“我们到了。你醒了？”

Draco点点头，尽量快速坐起来又不至于头晕，抚平头发稍微凌乱的地方。他下车时有点磕绊，站直身的时候发现Lucius瞪着他。Draco吃惊的发现Lucius的减龄几乎没有影响到他让Draco觉得像个笨蛋的能力。他移开目光，跟着Harry进了魔法部。

这次考试好像更简单了，当Kingsley带着他们的成绩过来时，他欣喜若狂的听到这次他得了优秀。

“真的？”他快活的问。

Kingsley点点头。“两个月前我会痛恨承认，Draco，但你自从和Harry一起生活之后变了很多。继续加油，我很乐意亲自签署你的文件，”他微笑说。

“谢谢你，”Draco兴奋的说。他转向Harry，后者为了Kingsley给他的表扬兴高采烈。

Kingsley转向Lucius。“你有进步，Malfoy。”他说。“不肯定是什么，但你得了个及格。继续。”

Lucius对他怒目而视。“好像我在乎你怎么看，你……”Lupin一手捂住他的嘴，Draco苦苦忍住对他父亲愤怒表情的嘲笑。

“谢谢你，Kingsley。我们会让他继续努力的，”Lupin微笑说。

Kingsley点点头，笑看着Lucius愤怒的想挣脱。“来。我送你们回家，”他说，不再提及Lucius徒劳无益的想挣脱Lupin的控制。

他们走出电梯进入中庭时，Draco开心的看到Pansy和Andromeda走向他们。“Pansy！”他笑着喊道。

她转身看到了他，匆匆奔到他身边，紧紧抱住他。“你过得怎么样，Draco？不太糟，是吗？”她问。

“不，Harry是好人。连Lupin也比我以为的强。”

Pansy皱皱鼻子靠紧他。“别跟我说你真喜欢这样，Draco。”她说。

他耸耸肩。“没那么糟，真的。即使有Lucius的态度，”他笑道。

她奇怪的看着他，可能还想说点什么，但正在这个时候Andromeda插嘴了。“来，Pansy。我们该上去了，免得迟到。”他看到她扫了他一眼抓住Pansy的手，她们走向刚好打开门的电梯。

Draco和Pansy总是相处的很好，但现在他再次见到她——能和她说话，有些事情觉得不对。他只希望能知道是什么。

********

回家的路不像去魔法部的路上那样舒适。Harry仿佛在生什么气，Draco忍不住觉得难过，Harry应该为他得到的成绩更高兴些。毕竟，他及格过。他可能得了满分。Harry还想要他怎么样？

Harry冲进屋子，甚至没有看背后一眼。Lupin推着Lucius进去，Draco觉得被抛弃了。他很久没有被留下做他想做的任何事。现在他得到了更多特权，就像没人再关心了。

Draco终于走进屋子时，Lupin正静静的与Lucius谈话，但哪儿也见不到Harry。他站在门口，有几分钟不知所措。Lupin站了起来，看向他。“干得好，Draco。”

Draco茫然的点点头，而Lupin，看出了他的不安，走向他。“你还好？”他问。Draco耸耸肩。“有什么不对？”

“Harry——他刚……”Draco咽下口水。他恨这样。他以前从没允许任何人这样影响他，他肯定也不喜欢这带给他的感觉。“我——我想他生我的气。但我不知道为什么，”他立刻向Lupin保证。“我以为他会高兴我考的这么好。我做错什么了？”

Lupin叹口气。“不是你，Draco。我肯定他为你的成绩高兴的要命。他只是——在解决些事情。就是这样。不是你的错。”

“那么是什么？也许我能帮忙？”

Lupin的手以试图安慰的方式落到他肩头。“我想现在没人能帮他，坦白说。只要给他点时间，行吗？”

Draco点点头。“我想我最好去玩。可以吗？”

Lupin微笑说。“只要你高兴，Draco。我敢说这是你赢得的。”

Draco整个下午都在玩模拟人生，完全没意识到过了多长时间，直到Lupin进来叫他去吃晚餐。“晚餐在桌上了，”他笑道。

Draco抬头。“什么？但我总是帮……”

“我知道。但你得了优秀，Harry显然想要为你庆祝，所以他决定你该在这儿玩到晚餐全准备好。”

Draco忍不住想知道他是不是真这么想，还是只是不想看到Draco，但当他进入厨房，桌上装饰上了桌布，花，还有Harry最好的餐具。Lucius坐在桌边，挑起一条眉毛，但Harry站在炉子前，在他和Lupin进来时看了一眼。

“嘿，Draco，我做了你最喜欢的菜，”他微笑说。

“扇贝？”Draco吃惊的问。Harry只做过一次，那次也是奖励，他自己明显不喜欢吃。

Harry点点头。“还要蛤蜊蘑菇汤和奶汁意大利面条。”

“听起来就香，”Draco开心的说。也许Lupin是对的。也许Harry只不过有些事需要解决。

但Lucius，看着Harry的脸，假笑说。“通过他的胃到他的心，Potter？”

“是Harry，Lucius，而且不，我只是觉得他得了这么了不起的成绩，应得一次奖励。嫉妒了？”

Lucius哼了一声。“对我自己的儿子？很难。我可不希望你跟着我嗅，”他冷笑说。

Harry的脸白了。“够了，Lucius。去你的房间。Remus晚点会给你送三明治。如果你不肯礼貌，那你就只能自己呆着。”

Lucius站起身，怒目而视。“好像我想吃你的脏手碰过的东西，Potter。”他突然安静了，Lupin的手抓住他的肩头。

“来，Lucius。该安静会儿了。”他平静的说，带Lucius离开房间。

之后，房间里的寂静震耳欲聋。为了摆脱寂静，Draco开始给自己盛沙拉，然后盛了很多面条。Harry很快加入他，好几分钟，除了吃东西的声音什么都没有，直到Lupin回来。

“对不起，”他边说边坐回位子。“他不高兴，但我会跟他重申规则，Harry，好吗？”

Harry点点头，但什么也没说，依然专注在盘子里的菜上。

Draco对Lupin说。“谢谢你。”Lupin有些惊讶的看着他。“因为……接纳他。我知道他不是什么好人，但——呃，他是我父亲。我不知道他能不能通过考试。三年是很长时间。但我很感激你没让他们带他回去，Lu——Remus。”

Lupin微笑说。“没问题，Draco。”


	15. Chapter 15

那个晚上，Harry和Draco单独看了电影。Draco发现自己更常看Harry而不是电影，电影放完后几乎记不得是什么片子，或者是什么故事。Harry无论在想什么，他要么现在停止，否则他需要告诉Draco是怎么回事，因为这真的太烦人了。

Harry转向他问电影怎么样，但Draco耸耸肩。“我想着别的事。”

Harry皱起眉头。“什么事？”他静静的问。

“嗯，实际上，我迫不及待的想知道你到底怎么了。你整个下午故意不理我，然后又晚餐做了我最喜欢的菜，甚至还确保了我们今晚能单独相处……我只想知道为什么。我——我知道L——Remus在这儿，还有我父亲，你让魔法部同意的条件，你总是很忙，但……”他叹口气。“我真的不明白你今天为什么不高兴。别告诉我你没有。我肯定认识你够久了，足以认出你的情绪。”

Harry闭上眼睛。“你没什么要担忧的，Draco。是我的问题。你不用担心。我本来就不该让这事强烈影响到我……”

“见鬼，停下！我不知道你在想些什么因为你不告诉我。我不是看起来这么大，Harry。求你，跟我谈，我——”他狠狠咽下喉头形成的硬结。“我以为我们现在是朋友了。我错了吗？”

Harry悲哀的微笑了。“当然没有，Draco。如果能有用，我会告诉你。但是相信我说的，你帮不上忙，你可能会厌恶……”他抿紧嘴唇，移开目光。“只要相信我，你不会想卷进来。”

“所以，你大些，你就聪明些，是吗？”Draco乖戾的问。“你开始听起来像我父亲了。我从没喜欢他这样，但我恨你这样，Harry。我也许信任你，但信任不能拉伸太远。”

“Draco……”

“不，该死！我要你明白我不是长得这么大。我也许看起来只有你三分之二的年龄。我们一起上了六年学。无论是什么，我肯定我能接受。”

“你不明白，你不想明白，Draco。如果你明白，你就已经知道是怎么回事了，好吗？”Harry站起身，Draco跳起来阻止他离开。他没有Harry的体格，但十三岁，他开始渐渐发育到他被关到Azkaban时的体型。他也许不能和他对视，但Harry也不能轻易推开他。

“你说我应该已经明白了，但我怎么可能？你们一直在打哑谜，现在你甚至兜圈子都不肯！我该怎么明白？”

Harry的瞳孔在黑暗的房间里扩大了，只有一抹绿色围绕它们，他走向Draco，嘴抿成一条缝。“好，你想知道我为什么生气？Pansy。那就是原因。”

“Pansy？到底为什么……”

“她会把你拖下去，Draco。她根本不努力。你没听到她说的吗？她很吃惊你看来真的高兴你的成绩。她比你父亲还糟，我甚至不认为这可能。”

“你不知道你在说什么！”Draco吼道。“Pansy是我朋友。也许她只是不希望我在你这儿。你想到过吗？”

Harry哼了一声。“当然她是的，她比你聪明，Draco。”

Draco觉得血液涌上他的脸。“这该死的是什么意思？”

“这是说也许她知道我和你永远都会比她和你还要接近。尤其是如果她失败了。”

“她不会失败，Potter。她每次考试成绩都很好，至少Shacklebolt是这么说的。”

Harry再次闭上眼睛深吸口气。“我……对不起，Draco。我不是故意——吵架。”他叹口气。“她用错误的方式激怒了我，但我知道你喜欢她，这让我担忧，行吗？”

“Harry，Pansy——她根本是我的家庭一员。我们从婴儿时候起就是朋友，我们订婚了一辈子，我不能想象她不在我的生命里，我不能就这么抛弃她，我不想。要是我是这种人我想你根本不会喜欢我。”

Harry点点头。“确实，”他叹口气。“她不是你所想的，Draco。你变了，她没有。我认为她不想变。”

“你怎么知道？就凭在魔法部见了一次？”

Harry闭上眼睛，挫败的揉着鼻梁。“这很复杂，好吗？我们都累了，都该去睡觉了。”

“不。我想知道我跟老朋友说话有什么不对？她和Blaise或是我父亲有什么区别？”

“因为Blaise会让你为了你自己的利益随便做什么。我看得出他不会强迫你选择。无论你父亲有多痛恨这些事，他知道这是他自由的唯一的方式。他不可能阻止你做同样的事。”

“但Pansy不把我的最大利益放在心里？”

“Pansy想要你在她在的地方，Draco。所以无论发生什么，你会和她在一起！”

“而你不想要？”Draco尖叫。房间的沉默回荡了很久，睁大眼睛，Draco看着Harry的脸渐渐失去血色。他咽下口水。“Harry……我……”Harry推开他离开房间。没有追在他身后，Draco倒在沙发上。他说了什么？他真的觉得Harry想那样的要他？如果是，他该有什么感觉？

过了很久很久他才起身去睡觉。

********

接下来几天，Harry回避Draco。他没有冷漠或是不见踪影，只是不怎么说话，确保他们永不独处。

一个下午，Draco收到了Pansy的信，Harry脸色阴沉，但离开了房间而没有讨论或是开始又一场争吵。她说她做得很好，如果他们只要坚持久一点，也许能计划在八月举行婚礼。读这些话就让Draco心发沉。当然，他总是假设会和Pansy结婚——某一天。但是某一天这么近的时候完全不一样。他回信告诉她应该在获释后至少再等一年，这样会有更多的朋友和家人，大部分都是甚至还没能进入这个计划的人，能参加。然后他送出信，努力忘记这事。他已经够困扰了，不需要策划婚礼的念头把事情搅的更乱。

就在同一天Shacklebolt来了，说Ernie McMillan要求见他。Draco迷惑了。他在学校里从没和那个男孩打过交道，只在茧计划被公布的那天见到他才确定他是个食死徒。他们究竟有什么可谈的？但他勉强同意了。现在，任何离开这房子的借口都是好事。

McMillan住在Finch-Fletchley家，Draco发现相当奇怪，因为大部分计划里的人其实都住在巫师家庭，但这屋子本身令人觉得亲切。他模糊回忆起Finch-Fletchley的麻瓜家庭在麻瓜世界里的地位和他自己家一样，这房子看起来和庄园差不了多少，真的。只是更加麻瓜。

当他们进入屋子时，收到了McMillan和Finch-Fletchley的问候，只少了Justin，他当天显然觉得不太舒服。Shacklebolt和Finch-Fletchley的父母坐在一起，Draco和McMillan走到房间另一头——确实相当远，Draco注意到——好说话。

“你想跟我谈什么，McMillan？”Draco确定成年人听不到他后问。

“我想知道——”男孩张望一下才看着Draco。“我听说你上次考试得了优秀。我想知道你怎么做到的。我是说，Parkison只得了及格，Zabini得了良好。你有什么秘密？”

Draco看了另一个男孩很久。他问的是Draco想的吗？他决定采用简单的回答，看看McMillan怎么理解。“努力，”他耸耸肩。

“啊，得了，说吧，你可以告诉我。”他的声音变成耳语。“我会支持你，一旦你自由了，只要你告诉我。”

“支持我？你这话是什么意思？”

McMillan示意他小声。“安静点。我只是说，嗯，你和你父亲是一起的，不是吗？我听说你们是。既然你能比他早完成计划……”他耸耸肩。“我在Finch-Fletchley这儿努力。他是个傻瓜，以为我们是朋友，总是很好骗，真的。要是你获释后做的事，我能进顶层……”

Draco努力保持他的呼吸稳定。食死徒想要聚集到他手下？为什么他们这么做？当然，他有Malfoy的名字，还有他父母从魔法部手里瞒下的财产，但他们甚至不能肯定他在他们一边。现在最好顺着他说，看看还能发现别的什么事。“对Finch-Fletchley努力？你指什么？把他变到我们这边来？”

McMillan哼了一声。“不可能。我说了，他是个傻瓜，一直是。等我有机会，会推他一把。”

“我明白了，”Draco咬紧牙设法说道。“你觉得没人会发现？”

他冷笑一声。“不，他爸妈以为他是食物中毒之类，送他去了麻瓜医院，他们给他洗胃。他现在在楼上，喝我给他新做的药。我想，要是你给我个机会，我可以代替那个叛徒，Snape，当你的魔药专家。我也是纯血统。比他的脏血强。”

Draco克制自己不要扇对方耳光。“你这个笨蛋，要是你杀了他们谁，你以为魔法部会相信谁？麻瓜医生，还是他们自己的检测？因为一旦Finch-Fletchley死了，魔法部眨眼就会把你带回去。你再也不会有第二次机会。你有没有读过你签的合同？”他吼道。

McMillan看着他，睁大眼睛。“我……呃……”他咽下口水。“我从没想过。”

“你自己策划的？”

McMillan困惑的看着他。“什么？”

“这是你的主意，还是别人怂恿的？”Theo现在出来了，他知道。他看不出是Greg做的，超出他的能力，真的。也许是Blaise，但是……

“我们——呃，我们只要可以就不用名字，真的。我们只是共用考试答案，和分数。这样我们都能提高。有点像循环信，真的，我们都用化名。”

Draco眯起研究。“你的是什么，McMillan？”

另一男孩脸红了，嘟哝了几句。

“是什么？我听不清。”

“级长骄傲，”他嘟哝说。

Draco翻翻眼睛。“其他还有谁？”

但McMillan现在看来有点怀疑了。“你不知道？他们是你朋友，Malfoy。”

谎话流畅的出来了。“他们背着我做太多了。我需要控制他们。告诉我他们用什么名字，说。”

“我……”

“McMillan，你想不想在我这边？”Draco怒声说。

“我不能！我们发了誓，在纸上，我们都签了。”

“那些信呢，那么？你肯定至少留了一封？”

McMillan惊恐盯了他一会儿，“我——呃，我应该毁了它们或是发出去……”

Draco站起身，怒视着他。“行。我自己能弄明白。正如你说的，他们是我朋友。我肯定不会太难……”

“不，等等，Draco……”Draco瞪着他居然未经许可就喊他的名字。

“是，McMillan？”

“我……我想还有上封刚送来的。但还没有发给每个人。”

“给我拿来？”

McMillan点点头，匆匆走向角落的书桌，手里捏着张羊皮纸回来。“给，Malfoy。我应该尽快发出去。”

“你不会。写信给下个人，告诉他们信着火了或者随便什么。”他卷起纸放进口袋。“你还干吗了？放了Finch-Fletchley。”然后他转身穿过房间走向Shacklebolt和Finch-Fletchley家坐的地方。他面对Finch-Fletchley夫人。“我希望你儿子尽快好起来，”他微笑说。“我随时都可以走了，Shacklebolt。”

傲罗点点头站起来，握握Finch-Fletchley先生的手，对Finch-Fletchley夫人点点头，带着Draco离开房子。

Draco等着直到他们坐上车才转向Shacklebolt。“McMillan和其他有些人在试图作弊。”

Shacklebolt挑起一条眉毛。“哦？”

“他想要知道我考试是怎么得优秀的。”

“你怎么知道他不只是为了自己问？”

“他说是听我朋友说的，然后他告诉我怎么回事。他们核对答案。”Draco伸手从口袋里拿出McMillan给他的信。

“为什么你告诉我？” Shacklebolt问，看起来相当吃惊Draco的坦白。

“我是靠自己努力得分的。要是他们只为了自己的计划把我扯到什么事情里——我不会答应。要是我刚到Harry家他们来找我，我不知道会不会，但现在？这和道德没什么关系……我只是……”

“Harry会不赞同？” Shacklebolt问。

“也许，”他低声说。

Shacklebolt打开羊皮纸。“代号？”

Draco点点头。“McMillan是‘级长的骄傲’。说不准其它的。要是我猜，Theodore Nott可能参与了。Blaise Zabini也许。”他看着窗外。“他们是我朋友，但我不能让他们毁了那些真心想改过的人的机会。就算这是说他们要把我拉到他们一起，我不会让他们破坏其他人。”

Shacklebolt沉默了几分钟，终于清了清喉咙。“你看过这个吗？”Draco摇摇头。“好。我们也许需要你帮忙破解这些名字，但是。你比我们了解他们。”

Draco点点头。“只要我能帮忙。”他安静了一会，Shacklebolt发动了汽车。“哦，还有件事。” Shacklebolt看着他，挑起眉毛。“他给Finch-Fletchley下了毒。也许还有他父母，因为他们是麻瓜，但这是Finch-Fletchley病的原因。你最好尽快把他弄出来。”

“幸好我告诉那个男孩的父母一等我送你回家就给他们派个治疗师去，那么。给了我个好借口在他们找到魔药成分时去把McMillan带走，又不会直接暴露你。”

Draco低下头，他完全没想到这些。要是他们发现了他对McMillan说的话怎么办？他们会在意吗？但现在这不太可能。“谢谢你。”

“没问题，Malfoy。”


	16. Chapter 16

回家路上，Shacklebolt和Draco都没有说话。Draco自己太过震惊于发现他朋友所做的事。他真的不能相信他们会这么傻。他们不知道会被抓住吗？

当他们在Harry家门口停下时，Shacklebolt在Draco下车前拉住他手臂。“我希望你暂时不要告诉他们这事，我想要再深入了解，和那些监护人谈谈再决定该怎么处理McMillan先生。我会回来让你知道有什么决定，行吗？”

Draco咽下口水。换句话，魔法部可能决定中止这项计划，这非常可能是他和Harry的最后一个晚上，他可能永远也没有机会真正明白他和Harry之间是怎么回事。他慢慢点头，“我什么也不说。”

“好，我会尽快回来。”

Draco下了车，慢慢走向人行道。他打开前门时听到车开走了。现在他只能利用他作为Malfoy的全部技能假装他去看那个疯子是一切正常。这应该很容易，不是吗？

Draco进去的时候Lucius和Lupin正坐在沙发上说话，Lupin转过身，看到Draco站在门口。他微笑说。“去做客愉快，Draco？”

Draco耸耸肩。“还行。我不知道为什么要去，真的。那个男孩讨厌的要命。Harry在哪儿？”

Lupin指着厨房。“在给部长做事。”

“谢谢，”他说，走向厨房。Harry坐在桌边，面前堆着一叠文件，他的头发比平常还乱。“那么糟？”Draco问。

Harry猛地抬起头。“Draco，我没听到你进来。”

Draco挤出微笑。“我偷偷进来的。需要帮忙吗？”他问，走向桌子。

Harry摇摇头。“没事，我应付得来。你怎么不去玩计算机游戏呢？”

“我宁可和你玩摩托赛车。”

Harry的眼睛仿佛闭上了。“我现在有很多事要做，Draco。也许下次？”

Draco闭上眼睛叹口气。可能不会有下次了，但他不能告诉Harry。“好，对不起打扰你了，”他走向窝。有些事永远不会变，他心想。Lucius也没在Draco小时候和他一起玩。当然，他的理由可能略有不同，Draco可以承认。然而，知道他和Harry一起的时间可能有限只让事情更难接受。

他打开计算机，没有多想就启动了文明。现在觉得征服世界是个好主意。他甚至可能在魔法部再来把他带走前完成游戏。他不得不用力提醒自己不能再想，回到游戏里。当感觉到一只手放到他胳膊上时，他跳了起来。

Lucius站在他身边，看起来有点犹豫。“我可以玩吗？”Draco记不起以前曾见过他父亲这么不自信。但他也记得头几个月他自己的身体是怎么不受控制，控制情绪有多困难。Lucius可能因为Draco朋友做的事而遭罪让Draco觉得相当内疚。他进来时甚至没跟他打招呼。

他点点头。“当然，拉把椅子过来。”他有点吃惊Lucius想一起玩。Lucius少数真正玩的几次是在Harry或Lupin坚持的时候。“我刚要选择国家。要再选巫师吗？”

Lucius摇摇头。“没必要。凯尔特人怎么样？”

“行，”Draco微笑说。他按下凯尔特族的按钮，“应该会好玩的。”

“只是合理，毕竟，”Lucius得意的说。“英格兰所有最好的巫师血缘都来自凯尔特族。”

Draco微笑了。“你告诉过我。”

他们俩沉浸在游戏里。Draco抬头看到Lupin站在门口，对他们微笑，看着Lucius热心指点军队的行动，他惊讶的发现已经很晚了。“嗨，”他说。“我都忘了。是什么时候了？”

“快晚餐了。别担心，Harry和我做好了。你们俩太安静了，我想该来看看免得你们谋杀对方。”

Draco看了一眼他父亲，记起他和Lupin刚来的时候有多顽固。他高兴这个下午他们看来相处的很好。但现在，记起了他整个下午都努力忘记的事，他突然悲哀了，他们还有可能这样继续了解彼此吗？

Lucius对Remus的话只是哼了一声。“好像我们会从彼此开始，Remus。你会是第一个，至少Potter——”

“Harry，Lucius。除非你还想在你房间里吃饭，”Lupin警告。

“Harry，那就，知道什么时候不催促。”Lucius转头看站在门口的人。“我们有多久？”

“过几分钟就好了。”

“那应该够摧毁英格兰了，”Lucius假笑。

Draco心口发紧，即使也在微笑。失去后他会想念这一刻。“我们很快就好，”他静静的说。

“别急，”Lupin说，转身离开了。

Draco叹口气，让Lucius接过了游戏。这是Lucius最喜欢的部分，毕竟——对邻国的最后一击。一等英格兰被彻底消灭，Draco保存游戏关了计算机。“来，现在晚餐该好了，”他说，站起来伸个懒腰。

但他们到厨房时吃了一惊。Severus Snape和Kingsley Shacklebolt站在那儿，与Harry和Lupin说着话。

“Harry？”Draco警惕的问。

Harry转身对他露出笑容。“你知道你多了不起吗，Draco？”

Draco感觉脸上发热。“为什么？”他瞥了一眼Shacklebolt，后者点点头，然后看着Harry表情尽量保持平静。“我只是做了该做的，确保他们不会搞砸别人的事。”

“Draco，你救了一个人的命，也许是三个。而且你挽救了这个计划。你不知道我现在对你有多骄傲，是吗？”

Draco咽下口水摇摇头。“骄傲？”

Harry走到他身边抱住他。“无比骄傲，”他在Draco耳边轻声说。Draco觉得一阵颤栗传到他的背上。他靠进这个拥抱一会儿，然后退开。“你在这儿干吗，Severus？”

Severus假笑道，“魔法部决定应该奖励你。”

Draco忍不住回以假笑，然后扬起眉毛。“而你是我的奖励？”

Severus眯起眼睛。“不，”他拿出一个试管。“这是。”

“这是什么？”Draco小心问道。

“它会加速你的增龄过程。变化之间只需要两个星期而不是一个月。”

“你能做出这个？”Draco问，兴奋的从Severus手里接过试管仔细检查。

“当然。我不想做一种我自己不能解除的魔药。你觉得魔法部会在你们八岁大的时候送你们回Azkaban吗？那会是丑闻，”他说，扬起眉毛。

Draco嗤笑一声。“那么，我只要喝了这个，它就能加速我长大？”

“我相信这就是我所说的，”Severus同意。

“好，那么，”Draco笑着回答。“干杯！”

Harry在他喝药前抓住他的手。“也许你该先坐下再喝，Draco。我是说，要是你站在这儿长大呢？”

“哦，对。”他走向椅子坐下，尽力回避观众的目光。他举起试管，一口喝下药剂，感觉仿佛被一阵电流击中。

********

几分钟后，Draco在沙发上醒来。Harry坐在他身边，但没看见其他人。Draco很高兴，他不想成为今晚的娱乐节目。“我怎么到这儿来的？”他问。

“你昏倒了，我想你到这儿更舒服，所以抱你过来了。你没事？”

Draco点点头，他有点酸痛，但现在已经习惯了。“我猜想这是说药起效了？”他困惑的问。

Harry微笑说道。“我已经忘了看这过程多奇异。当然，你第一次减龄的时候，但……”

Draco挪动着坐起来。“我肯定看我很好玩。”

Harry叹口气。“我不是这个意思，Draco……”

“放松，我只是开玩笑。”

“哦，”很长停顿，然后Harry站起来。“好了，他们在外面吃饭呢。我希望你饿了。Kingsley带了布丁来。”

Draco咧嘴笑了。“饿坏了。”

这是一顿完美的晚餐。连Lucius看起来也很享受，第一次。可能是因为有Severus可以说话，但即使如此，他看起来真的亲切多了。晚餐以后，Harry从烤箱里拿出派，从冰箱里拿出冰淇淋。“那么，有谁要布丁？”

离开Hogwarts那么久之后，一块简单而美味的布丁带回了太多回忆，Draco不得不借口去洗手间以镇静下来，才能开始埋头大吃他的一份。Snape拒绝尝试，给自己做了咖啡。这可能是Draco从去Azkaban之前能回忆起来的最好的夜晚。

一等晚餐结束，Shacklebolt把Draco拉进窝里，“这是那张单子上的其它代号，这是现在参与计划的Azkaban囚犯。如果你能对照上任何人，我们会非常感激，Draco。”

Draco挑起一条眉毛，“能有多感激？”

“足以还给你魔杖怎么样？”

Draco咽下口水。这种报答值得他能想到的任何事。仅仅是被允许再次使用魔法的念头就几乎让他发晕。他知道他会做，无论有没有报答，但接受了对他的帮助的认可。“我会看看能做什么。”

“别把自己逼得太紧，但是。我们还有其它可能抓住他们。我们也许还是要等他们自己暴露，不管怎么说。”

Draco点点头。“我会尽力，先生。”

“Kingsley。”

“什么？”

Shacklebolt笑道。“是我的名字，Draco。如果你叫我名字我很荣幸。”

Draco挤出微笑。“Kingsley，那么。”

Kingsley转身离开，但Draco抓住他胳膊。“等等，” Kingsley询问的看着他。“他们到现在还能成功的原因是试题从不改变。我们都做的完全一样的题目。也许你可以设法每次给他们几个新问题？那样总有机会能阻挠他们。”

Kingsley眨眨眼。“这是个好主意。我会和负责考试的谈谈，看他们有什么办法。”

“好。”

“你只要解决名字，行吗？”Draco点点头，Kingsley走了。

过了几分钟，Harry进来看到Draco在查看Kingsley给他的羊皮纸。“嘿。”

Draco抬头微笑了。“嗨，正想弄明白这个。”

“嗯，放一会儿。我今晚还有一个惊喜给你。”

“哦？”Draco小心的问，也许Harry终于准备谈了？

“是，Kingsley答应我让Hermione，Ron和Goyle来吃圣诞晚餐。我想你也许想要有个圣诞客人。”

Draco忍不住笑逐颜开。“真的？你当真？那Blaise呢，还有Pansy？我也想看看他们。”

Harry脸拉下一点。“嗯，我想魔法部不会允许你们太多人在一起。尤其是你今天的发现之后。但Kingsley说一个没关系……”

“哦，我——明白了。还有，我相信你也想看到你的朋友，谢谢你。”他说，尽量不要流露失望。

Harry微笑说。“是你应得的，Draco。”他在Draco能再说话前离开了房间。


	17. Chapter 17

圣诞前一周兵荒马乱，Draco找不到时间给每个人买礼物，更别提研究Kingsley给他的名单。到了二十三号，他几乎要发狂了。当Harry终于问他有什么不对的时候，他告诉他还没能给任何人买礼物，Harry答应带他去对角巷，但这只让Draco更慌张。要是Harry去，他也许永远不能给他找一件合适的礼物。

“不是针对你，Harry，但是……”

“明白，”Harry悲哀的说。“也许Remus愿意陪你去。”

Draco立刻松了口气。真的，为什么他没想到？Remus可以帮他找到最适合Harry的礼物。“那最好了，”他微笑说。“你觉得他会愿意吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。“问问总没错。”

Draco跑到起居室，Remus和Lucius在那儿读书。“Remus，你愿意今天下午带我去对角巷吗？我要买圣诞礼物。”

Remus看着他，有点吃惊。“当然，Harry整天都在家？”

Draco点点头。“他和父亲可以坚持几个小时，”他笑道。

Lucius哼了一声，但没有发表意见。Remus微笑了。“听起来不错，那么。午餐后就去怎么样？”

“好。”

午餐是快快做了份三明治，然后Remus和Draco出门了。当他们到达对角巷，这儿已经人满为患。当然，Draco知道会是这样，但他忙着担心要给Harry买什么，根本顾不上注意人群。他转向Remus。“我想你跟我来的原因是我想要给Harry找到些特别的礼物。但我不能问他，现在不能？你有什么建议吗？”

Remus看着他，有点惊讶。“老实说，Draco。我不知道能帮上多少。我唯一一次给他礼物是靠他教父的帮助。但我会尽力。”

Draco叹口气，“好，我相信总能找到点什么。来吧。我们从丽痕开始。”他拉着另一个男人进入拥挤的商店，开始扫视视线高度的书。真的，他需要给每个人找到些东西，所以这儿总是个开始的好地方。他找到一本有自动转录咒语的笔记给Severus，又给Hermione买了一本，Remus答应帮他施咒，这样它会自动把她希望放到一起的笔记写到一页上。

魁地奇店是下一站，Draco发现自己被最新款的光轮吸引了过去。他忍不住记起二年级时他跟Harry和他朋友为他父亲捐给球队的光轮2001吵的架。也许Weasley会喜欢有把新扫帚……

但Draco知道Weasley能有多暴躁。他会把这看作针对他的花招。他走向柜台，一个人正在包装新的火弩箭。“打扰了，我想买那把光轮2004，但我需要稍微打磨一下，看起来不要像新的。这样要加多少钱？”

售货员和那个男人都看着Draco好像他疯了。连Remus看起来也有点犹豫。“你干吗要这么做，先生？”售货员终于问道。

“我送礼的那个人不会接受新扫帚，但我肯定你们也没这种型号的旧的，是吗？”

“一把也没有，先生，”售货员点头回答。“我会看看能怎么办。免费。应该不会太难。给我一个小时，行吗？”

Draco点点头，把支票放到柜台上。“你们可以拿这个去从我的账户里提款，行吗？”

“谢谢，先生，”售货员笑道。

在店里又溜达了几分钟，没发现什么可以送给Harry的东西。Draco和Remus回到街上。Draco坚持他们到Malkin夫人店去给他父亲买件自适应尺寸的斗篷。“毕竟，他真的需要一件，我肯定他想念他以前的衣服。父亲要是外表不体面该怎么办呢，”Draco假笑道。

他看到Remus摸了摸衣架上一件深栗色的开襟毛衫，他低声告诉售货员也把那件包起来，在他们离开后一起送到Harry家去。

现在Draco只有Greg，Pansy，Blaise和Harry要买礼物了。他的朋友很容易，给Greg买糖果，请Remus提醒他回丽痕再给Greg买本空白日记写他的食谱。Blaise是一套棋盘，Pansy是枚有黄色玫瑰的精美别针，玫瑰可以随着屋里的光线开合。

然后只剩Harry了。到了现在，他真的不知道能给Harry什么告诉他他们是朋友。他想要Harry看到他很高兴他们终于消除了横亘在他们之间七年的敌意。以及也许——只是也许——他想要更多。

在回魁地奇店的路上，Draco看到了他知道会绝对完美的东西。在Malkin夫人店隔壁的小杂货店橱窗里，Draco看到了他能想到的最完美的礼物。一块记忆水晶。他笑了，冲向小店。

拿着Harry的礼物，他们回到了魁地奇店然后离开了对角巷，Remus招来骑士公共汽车。不是最舒服的交通方式，但很快就能让他们回家。尤其是Draco贿赂了司机让他们先下车。

总而言之，一次愉快的历程，Draco想，把礼物放到Harry头天竖起的小树下。尽管今年不是在庄园，Draco认为这也许是他过的最好的圣诞节。

********

圣诞夜开始的很简单。早上用来做饭和清洁，尽管Lucius不断的抱怨，他们都参与了，到两点左右的时候，屋子一尘不染。每个人都回到自己的房间休息和换衣服，Draco发现自己在盼望晚上来到，无论会不会有一屋子的格兰芬多。

Draco依然有点沮丧没被允许见到Blaise或是Pansy，但至少他能和Greg聊会儿。Greg的成绩没有真正的改善，但Draco希望那只是因为困惑而不是别的。如果他能让他明白，肯定一切都会好起来。他绝不能让Greg回去Azkaban，只要他能帮上忙。

四点钟，Draco换上头天买的新外套，坐在树边的沙发上，等待他们的客人光临。他等不及再见到Greg，他也真的惊讶的发现自己想看到每个人打开礼物时的表情。

当门铃终于响起，Draco觉得自己直跳到半空中，为了掩饰他的惊喜，他跳下沙发去应门。Hermione和Weasley站在满面笑容的Greg身后，Draco控制不住的抱住他朋友。太久了。过了一会儿，Greg清清喉咙。“你还好吧，Dray？”他担忧的问道。

Draco窘迫的退开，“是，只是有点兴奋过头。对不起，请进，你们。”他说，成功的对Weasley也挤出了微笑。

Lucius对Draco板起脸，但Draco一点也不在乎。这太好了，他忍不住高兴。“我可以带他去窝里吗？”他问Harry。

Harry微笑说。“当然。”

Draco带着他朋友穿过厨房进窝里。“来，Harry有这些好玩的……”他停下，意识到Greg依然站在门口，张着嘴。“Greg？”

“这些都是什么？”另一个男孩问，带着恐惧的敬畏环顾着Harry所有的电器。

“是麻瓜电器。有点像他们的魔法。你可以在他们上面看故事，或者玩游戏。很酷的。来，我给你看。”

Greg点点头，Draco带他坐在沙发上，打开电视启动了游戏。他把一个手柄递给Greg，坐到他身边。“我会先玩一盘，你就能明白我的意思，行吗？”

Greg点点头，瞪大眼睛看着屏幕上的图像。Draco选择了他最喜欢的角色，Irons，然后他最喜欢的赛道，让Greg明白游戏内容。他第一个完赛（真不是什么稀罕事，他玩的很多，但还是开心），然后转向Greg。“那么，你觉得怎么样？想来一轮吗？”

Greg对他眨了一会儿眼。“我不知道，Draco，看起来很复杂。”

“不会，很容易，我第一次和Harry玩就打败了他。”

“真的。”

背后传来Harry的笑声，他扭过头，发现不只是Harry，Hermione也在。“他不止是打败了我，他横扫了我。你不会想和他比赛，Goyle。”

Draco瞪着他。“这是公平，想想你每年魁地奇都赢了我，Potter。”

Harry走向沙发，对Greg伸出手。“来，Goyle，给我。我给你看看我是什么意思。”Greg感激的把手柄递给他，挪开让Harry能坐到他身边。

Harry和Draco争执该选哪条赛道来一场三圈比赛，Draco坚持他喜欢的，而Harry想要那些他知道Draco最不擅长的。最后，他们选了Harry最擅长的跑第一圈，给他点领先优势，Draco的是第二圈，然后是一条真正艰难到他们都讨厌的跑第三轮。Remus进房间来时，他们已经玩了超过一个小时。

“我想火鸡好了，小伙子们。”

“我们快好了，Remus，再一分钟，”Harry回答。

“当然，男孩和他们的玩具，”他低声对Hermione说，后者一直站在沙发后。

“我听到了，”Harry在他身后喊道。Remus的笑声飘来回答了他。

********

圣诞晚餐出奇的友好安逸，即使有八个人围坐在Harry用咒语扩大的桌边。Draco尽力避免所有斯莱特林坐在桌子一端，但他能做的不多。Harry坐在桌子一头，Remus坐在另一头，Draco，Severus和Lucius坐在Harry左边，而Weasley，Hermione和Greg在他左边。菜式都很好，Snape带来一坩锅的苹果茴香酒，Hermione带了圣诞布丁——洋李布丁和两种派。火鸡很完美——Remus精心的烹饪，还有足够的食物，连Greg都能满足。

晚餐期间，他们友好的聊着天，直到Weasley转向Draco说。“那么，你这次跟魔法部耍了什么花招，Malfoy？”

Draco竖起眉毛，Harry厌烦的反应在他耳边嗡嗡作响。他不会让Weasley毁了他的晚上。他咬紧牙站起来。“我想是时候打开礼物了，”他说，对Remus说。“你能收拾桌子吗？我第一个送，这样每个人都有空间看看大家收到了什么。”

Remus点点头，Draco离开了房间。Weasley会自食其果，如果这是Draco能完成的最后一件事。他抱起自己买的礼物，回到厨房，把每件礼物交给它们正确的接受人，然后坐回他的座位。

他们互相瞪了会儿，然后Severus叹口气，小心拆开他的礼物。他低头打量一会手里的笔记簿，抬头看Draco。“谢谢你，Draco。这很方便，尤其在我试验新方法让Lupin的药不那么有效的时候，”他假笑道。

Draco翻翻眼睛，但Harry怒视着他。“一年里你就不能礼貌一个晚上吗，Snape？”

Snape的目光转向Harry。“显然不行，Potter。”他把书放到桌上，然后看向Lucius。“你儿子送了你什么？”

Lucius打开面前的盒子，微笑着拿出银色的天鹅绒。“漂亮，Draco。你的品位总是很好。即使是小时候。”

“谢谢你，父亲，它有咒语可以自动合身，无论你身材怎样。我想……”

“很好，真的。谢谢你，Draco。”

Draco看向Hermione。“轮到你了。”

她瞥了一眼Weasley，后者低头瞪着面前的盒子，看起来就像觉得它会咬人。她叹口气回到她自己的礼物上，打开了它。她微笑着看着Draco。

“读读注释，”他催促。

她低头看着笔记本，打开来看到封面之下的笔记。她飞快的读完，睁大了眼睛。“Draco，这太了不起了。谢谢你。”Weasley板起脸，但Hermione忙着找羽毛笔好试验。

下一个是Greg，兴高采烈的打开Draco送他的糖果盒，但他看来有点困惑于收到他自己的笔记本。“我想你可以用它记下你喜欢的食谱，”Draco告诉他。

Greg咧嘴笑了。“这太酷了。”

Remus打开盒子时脸红了，认出他在Malkin夫人店欣赏过的羊毛衫。“Draco，你不用……”

“我知道，所以我买了。我敢说你喜欢它。”

“是的，”Remus简单的回答，脱下他破了的旧毛衫，穿上新的。

Draco转向Weasley。“该你了。”

“我不会打开它，可能是整人玩具，”Weasley吼道。

“Ron，”Harry和Hermione齐声警告。

“好，但要是我最后去了圣芒戈，你们都会倒霉……”

他小心打开大盒子，Draco已经准备扯开他，亲自替他打开的时候，他终于拉开了包装纸。他把盒子放在自己和Hermione面前的桌上，慢慢抬起盖子。他瞠目结舌的看着盒子里面，然后甩上盖子。“拿回去。”

“什么？”Draco不能相信的问。

“我不想要。拿回你买的地方去。我用我的旧七星就够了。我不想要它，我不需要你的施舍，Malfoy。”他咆哮道。

Draco的声音压过了Hermione对Weasley的警告。“办不到，Weasley。它不能退货。但如果你不想要……”

“你什么意思，不能退货？”Weasley板起脸。“这是最新型号。我肯定有人会愿意买。”

Draco哼了一声。“这种状况，Weasley？我想不会。为什么别人能买新的时候要拿这个？我费了力气才给你找到，但我想总能给它找到别的用场。”

“我不要你的施舍，Malfoy。”

“我不认为圣诞礼物是施舍，鼬——”

“Draco，”Harry警告。

“Weasley，我相信总会有什么孤儿院我可以把它捐出去。但老实说，我宁可你拿去。我给你买的，毕竟。”

Weasley脸色阴沉。“那我们说清楚，我还是恨你，Malfoy。”

“彼此，真的，现在你可以停止唠叨了吗？”

Weasley耸耸肩，Draco当作他同意了。他转向Harry。“该你了。”

“Draco，你不用给我买任何……”

“我知道，我想要。继续，打开它。”

Harry小心打开盒子，拿出一小块水晶，只有他手掌大，好奇的看着。“这是什么？”

“哦，Harry！”Hermione喊道。“这是记忆水晶。”

Harry困惑的看着Hermione，然后转向Draco。“记忆水晶？”

Draco点点头。“它就像小型冥想盆。我放了几个记忆在里面，所以现在它是满的，但你可以清除掉然后放别的进去，如果你愿意。”

“你给了我几个记忆，为了圣诞节？”Harry吃惊的问。

“是，”他回答，心提到嗓子眼里。

“怎么——”Harry咽下口水，再次试图开口。“我该怎么看？”

“很简单。你只要用魔杖指着水晶，水晶自己会反应。”

Harry拿出魔杖点点水晶，Draco看着他眼神轻微的恍惚。他希望自己做的没错。Lupin帮他置入记忆，因为他自己没有魔杖，但他不能肯定都正确的传入了。过了一会儿，Harry眨眨眼，对Draco微笑说。“谢谢你。”

Draco非常努力的控制脸上涌起的热度。“我很高兴你喜欢。”

“我喜欢，”Harry说，温柔的微笑了。

Remus站起身，“那么轮到我了？”

Draco也站起来。“我来帮你。”

“谢谢你，Draco，”Remus微笑说。

总而言之，这是个美好的晚上。Hermione和Weasley送了他一套合身的新长袍，现在他身高几乎完全回复了。他父亲给他找了套书写用具，Lupin送他一本古代文明的书，Greg给他做了一盒软糖，Severus送给他一本高级魔药酿造。Draco期待一旦这事完成就能找到方法完成他的学业。他不特别需要，但不试试通过NEWT感觉不对。

他最喜欢的礼物来自Harry。他收到了摩托竞速2，Draco一等每个人都收到礼物就立刻冲去打开游戏。Greg加入了他，真的玩了一轮，嘲笑Draco选了Steele，一个女孩。

“得了，Greg。看看Pansy。她可不容易打败。还有，这只是游戏，她对付她的车可比你选的角色强，”他假笑说道。

Weasley和Harry玩了下一轮。Draco和Greg旁观的时候，Greg推推Draco。“我们能谈谈吗？”他问。

“我们整晚没谈过？”

“没有——嗯——单独的？”

Draco瞥了一眼Harry。他不想打破茧计划的规则，但他真的不认为Greg会加入那些想作弊的人。哪个代号听起来也不像他。即使Pansy也能对上其中一个名字，但他拒绝相信她是其中之一。但还是，Greg容易上当，他可能根本不知道他们不是在帮他。“好，但只有一分钟，好吗？”

Greg点点头，他们俩走到房间外的走道上。Greg靠着墙盯着地板。“我真的担心，Dray。我的第三次考试快到了，我的分数提高的不够。我不想回去……”

Draco松了口气。他真的想提高，这是好的信号。但Draco不知道他还能怎么帮他的朋友。“我也不想你回去。但我们尝试的没帮上忙。”

“我知道。只是那些问题，你知道？它们让我迷糊。我永远不知道该怎么回答。”

Draco叹口气，靠在他朋友身边。透过走道的门，他可以看到Remus和Hermione在厨房里聊着什么。要是考试时Hermione能和Greg在一起……Draco睁大眼睛，露出笑容。“Greg。困难是他们提问的方式，对吗？”Greg点点头。“如果，当你读题目的时候，任何说‘麻瓜’的地方，你都在脑子里换成‘Hermione’？”

“但Hermione不在那儿，”Greg疑惑的说。

Draco摇摇头。“不。当你读到一条问题，比如，‘要是你看到麻瓜在街上被骚扰，’你会怎么回答？”

Greg耸耸肩。“我想大概会说‘绕过去’。”

“要是它问，‘如果你看到Hermione在街上被骚扰，’你的答案会变成什么？”

“我会狠揍那个小子一顿，”Greg愤怒的说。

“就是这样。所以这一次去考试的时候，要是看到‘麻瓜’，就把它们换成‘Hermione’。明白吗？”

“但他们不会讨厌我把‘麻瓜’都划掉吗？”

Draco大笑起来。“唔，我不是那个意思，但要是你觉得行，就这么办。”

“好，我会试试，”Greg说。“谢谢。”

Draco推推他肩膀。“要是成功了，你不用谢我。那就够了。”


	18. Chapter 18

所有人离开后，Draco拿着一本他收到的书缩到床上，沉浸在文字里。他总是喜欢书——味道，触觉，余下世界消失的方式……

他才读了一会儿，Harry敲了敲门，“我能进来吗？”

“当然，”Draco回答，放下书。他很高兴Harry在睡觉前来看他。他想要和他说说水晶里的记忆，但每个人都看着他们感觉很尴尬。

Harry关上门在床边坐下。“你今晚很了不起，Draco。我甚至认不出你来，你和我记忆里的男孩很不一样。谢谢你容忍Ron。我知道他有时候难以相处，但他还是我朋友……”

“我知道，Harry。所以我非常努力的不要回答他的挖苦。对不起我今晚没做到。我——”

“Draco，那是他的错，不是你的。我知道，我一让你停下你就让步了。”

Draco微笑说。“只为你，Harry。，如果只有他和我，绝对死也没完。”

Harry哼了一声。“是，我现在看到了。他穿着兜裆裤，你穿着虎皮袍，对吗？”

“对不起？我想你指的是龙皮……”他假笑说。

Harry嗤笑说。“Draco……”

他们大笑起来，Harry靠到床上，伸个懒腰看着天花板。“你知道，这是我记得的最好的圣诞节。”

“真的，我自己昨天也这么想，我真的喜欢在这儿……”他咽回剩下的——“和你一起，”听起来有点太主动。老实说，他没想太多他所知道的事，但他知道他与Harry之间有些超过友谊的东西。而且他喜欢，如果他能保持，他会的。

Harry现在看着他，Draco忍不住避开他的目光。他不太肯定为什么要觉得内疚，但他是的。

“Draco？”

“唔？”

“那个石头……”

“记忆水晶？”

“是，那个，为什么那些记忆？”

Draco深吸口气才回答，理清思绪免得说出让自己为难的话。“嗯，Malkin夫人店那个没多想过。那是我第一次见到你。”

“那看我骑扫帚？”

Draco觉得脸红了。“我……那是六年级。我很忙，非常想念魁地奇。我终于决定我只是需要一点新鲜空气，所以拿了扫帚出去了，到球场上。但你已经在那儿了。”

Harry靠得更近。“为什么你不离开？或者甚至加入我？你以前从没担心找我麻烦……”

“我甚至没想过，在Hogwarts我每年都看你玩，但我从没真正看你飞。你总是只是我的对手，我的主要对手，但还是……而看你……我不知道。那就是——让我镇静，几乎就像是我自己在飞。”

Harry看了他很久才问道。“而最后一个记忆？”

Draco不得不再次深吸口气才能回答，觉得就像他身体里的所有空气都被呼出了。“那一个——”他咽下口水再次尝试。“是当我明白我父亲说你关于你——关于我们的时候。”

“当你告诉我别提Pansy的时候？”Harry困惑的问，“那有什么用？”

Draco再次记起那一刻。他多生气Harry坚持Pansy也许不把他的事放在心里。“是，我明白了，突如其来的。我想如果我不是那么生气，对你大吼，我也许还没有明白。”

Harry的脸色看起来有点苍白。“而……你觉得你父亲是什么意思，Draco？”

Draco低头看着手，发现他的声音就像耳语。“是——是你想要我，和Pansy一样的方式。”

Harry坐起身。“Draco……”

“Harry，不要。你不能假装你不是想要我。如果不是我就不会在这儿。”

“你和其他人一样应该得到机会，Draco。”

“也许，但其他人不会和你一样容易相信吗？”

Harry哼了一声坐直了。“我想帮你和其他人有什么不同，Draco？”

“我们的过去，Harry，我们之间从没有过——简单的感觉。每个人都知道，我有种感觉你的大部分朋友都知道我至少很久没有明白的事，不是吗？”Harry什么也没说，所以Draco继续。“毕竟，他们不想你收容我。如果只是计划，我肯定你至少能说服Hermione或者Remus。他们看起来有同情心。只要能帮上忙不会让任何人烂在Azkaban。所以你收容我时甜蜜担心的理由一定更个人一点。”

Harry移开目光。“那又怎么样？不是他们的生活，不是吗？”

Draco想要碰他，但他觉得如果他这么做了，Harry会在他来得及说“停下”前就起身离开房间。他咽下口水。“你——你——”他再次吸口气尝试。“Harry，你对我怎么看？”

Harry垮下肩膀。“那真的不重要，Draco。我们不能就像现在这样吗？我喜欢终于能和你度过一点时间而不会烦躁。我不想添乱。”

“你怎么知道会添乱，Harry？”

Harry大笑起来转向他。“Draco，你是直的，你想要结婚生个‘继承人’。我想要什么不重要。你应该有你想要的生活——只要你能。你们看来都做的很好……”

“Harry，你真以为我会相信你不想要Pansy通过不了所有的考试？”

Harry皱起眉头。“只要不伤害你，Draco。我想要你得到你所想要的。即使……”

Draco挑起一条眉毛。“即使是和她？”

Harry点点头。

“要是我改变主意了呢？”

Harry抬头看他，表情游移在恐惧和希冀之间。“你是吗？”

“我——我不知道。我……Pansy在我生命里的时间比我记得的还要长。你知道那是怎么样的。你有某个东西——某个人——在你生命里那么久，接受是自然的。我从没费事去想过其他选择。”他咽下口水舔舔嘴唇，觉得口里发干。“Harry……”

Harry的目光贴在他的唇上，Draco觉得心怦怦只跳。“什么？”Harry过了一刻设法说道，终于意识到Draco对他说了什么。

Draco再次舔舔嘴唇，看着Harry的目光跟着他的舌头。他靠近一些，低声说。“吻我？”

Harry的目光弹起来迎向他，退开。“Draco，这真是个坏主意。”

“为什么？因为你害怕？”

“不，因为你没到年龄。”

Draco翻翻眼睛。“拜托，身体上，我只差三岁，，Harry。那不算什么。而且我们都知道我不是我外表上的年龄。会有那么可怕吗？”

“是，”Harry说，想要站起来。“你是我的被监护人，这不对。”

Draco嗤笑一声。“格兰芬多。总是要高尚，”他嘲笑说。“到底谁会在乎，Potter？”

“我会，Draco。或者这不重要？”

“那么，吻我比死还可怕？”

“那不是我的意思，你也知道，Draco，”Harry生气的说。他转身走开，但Draco抓住他的手。

“Harry，你想要，对吗？”Harry耸耸肩，说不准是是还是不，或者只是想要挣开Draco的手，但如果是，他也没很用力。“而我想要你做。否则我不会问。会伤害到谁？”

Harry的目光回到Draco时，他的嘴抿成了一条线。“我知道你不懂分辨对错，Draco，但相信我。这不对，我也不会。有时候想要不够。有时候你只能做对的事。”

“所以，你准备再过一个多月就让我走，不后悔从没吻过我？”Harry闭上了眼睛。“要是我再也不回来呢？”

Harry低下头。“求你，Draco……”

“Harry，有时候对和错不重要，你想过没有？”

“Draco，你不能真的相信——”

Draco咬紧牙关。这已经够了，他松开Harry的手。“好，走，看我关不关心，反正我也该睡了。”

Harry眨眨眼。“Draco……”

“走开，我够了，要是你不吻我，我也不会强迫你。出去就行。”他真的开始生气了，要是Harry不赶快离开……

“Draco，不是那样，只是……”

“出去！”Draco站起来推着Harry的肩膀。“我不想你留在这儿。出去，去！”

Harry抓住他的手。“Draco，停下。对不起我让你生气了。”

“你想知道什么让我生气吗，Potter？”

“Draco……”

“你想吗？”

Harry叹口气。“什么？”

“你该死的太高尚了。你想要，我想要，你还高尚的不肯走第一步。我不想再玩这种游戏了。所以你出去。”

“Draco，我不知道该说什么。你以为这对我是个游戏，是吗？这是我的生活。六个星期，你就走了，你可能在计划和她的婚礼，我会回答我最初的地方。你以为拥有一段吻你的记忆会更容易吗？”

“那么，你宁可后悔没有吻我？甚至不试试看？”

“Draco，你甚至不知道你是不是想要！看看你用了多久才明白！这是我的生命。我手边没有什么人等着我。不像你。”

“Weasley的妹妹呢？”Draco冷笑说。

“她怎么了？”

“我看来记得你在我们六年级的时候跟她约会过，你告诉我她没有守在什么地方等你？”

“事实上，我们在六年级末分手了。我有——其他事要做。所以她去跟别人恋爱了。”

这让Draco犹豫了。“哦，唔……又不是没人想要你。你是Harry Potter。你可以拥有你想要的任何人。”

Harry苦涩的大笑起来。“对，他们想要Harry Potter。瞧，你不明白，Draco。去睡吧，我们明天谈。”

Harry抽开手，Draco看着他走向门口，心沉了下去。“Harry……”

Harry转身，询问的看着他。

“对不起，我只是……”他叹口气。“我给你水晶是让你知道——我是想……”

“但你没准备好，”Harry静静的说。

“告诉我你想要我怎么样，那么，求你。”

“我想要你尽力而为，好好长大，就够了。”然后Harry打开门，走了。


	19. Chapter 19

第二天早上，Draco发现自己醒的比平时早多了，在经过一个小时的翻来覆去之后，他终于爬起来，开始穿衣服。天开始亮起来，所以他觉得他也许还是会放弃。

他发现Remus在走道里，往厨房去。看到Draco，他微笑说。“圣诞快乐，Draco。睡不着？”

Draco摇摇头。他整个晚上的梦里都是Harry。开始是普通的事，但很快就变了。有些很愉快，Harry带Draco去他房间，分享了一个热烈的吻，或者更进一步，Harry回到他的房间，说他改变了主意，甚至有个更情色的梦，Harry揉着他直到他得到释放。但有些没那么愉快。就像最后把他惊醒的那个，Harry告诉他对他的观念从他们第一次见面就没变过，现在他长大了，他永远不想再见到Draco。

“哦，”Remus说。“好，一顿丰盛的早餐应该能帮上你。愿意帮忙吗？我有张小时候我妈妈常做的食谱，今天早上应该和每个人分享。给我们一点圣诞早晨的庆祝。也许做一点胡椒薄荷可可。”

“当然，”Draco跟着他进入厨房，Remus给他看了食谱——只有蛋，面粉，牛奶和一点盐——他们在烤箱热盘子的时候准备了两份原料。一等烤箱温度合适，他们把混合物倒进烤盘。Draco开始做熏肉和可可，Remus去叫醒Harry和Lucius。事情几乎是正常的。

当Harry进入厨房，Draco忍不住紧张了。他不想Harry生他的气，他也担心昨天他有点过头。但Harry只是走向桌子，在Draco做好熏肉后开始装盘子，然后从烤箱里拿出早餐。

然后Remus和Lucius进来了，Remus接手他们做的早餐。烤盘里，混合物的边蜷了起来，每个中间都有个坑可以放他们想要的任何东西。“妈妈总是加一点黄油，一些柠檬汁，再撒点糖，”Remus说。“我分饼的时候能帮忙去拿吗，Draco？”

Draco点点头，去拿Remus刚刚提到的所有东西。看起来是顿奇怪的早餐，但一等他坐下尝了第一口（对饼来说是一大口，因为它非常扁平），他相当吃惊这么简单的食谱也能做出这么美味的东西。“很好吃，”他对Remus微笑说道。

“谢谢你，Draco，我自己很想念它。大多数年头，好像从没到过什么能在圣诞节做它的地方。”他咬了一口，享受的闭上眼。

“它叫什么？”Harry好奇的问。

“妈妈把它叫做‘钟饼’，我想。但看过别的地方说它是德国烤饼。”

“你妈妈是德国人吗？”

“我想我妈妈那边的祖先有点荷兰血统，实际上。”

Harry微笑了，但Draco能看出笑容没到达他的眼睛。他只希望能有什么办法让Harry高兴起来。不过，现在最好保持沉默。也许在他们打开剩余的礼物之后，Harry的情绪会好点。

一等他们吃完，Remus和Lucius收拾了桌子——伴随着Lucius关于被当作家养小精灵的唠叨，Harry问Draco在拆礼物前到窝里去一会儿。Draco静静跟着他，等着他开口。

“看，我昨晚想了很多，Draco。我知道我从没提过我的感情，但它们是我的感情，是私人的，我以为你不会关心，或是更糟，它会让你不舒服，从而回避我。”Draco想要说不是这样，但Harry在他能发出第一个音节前打断了他。“我知道，你不会。但……我认识你八年了，Draco。你总是有极端的反应。就算现在我们是朋友。而且……”他咽下口水然后继续，“我真的不想拿这个冒险，我宁可只做朋友也不愿意因为犯傻而永远失去你，行吗？”

“Harry，我——”Draco想要理清他的思绪。“我喜欢和你一起，我把你当作朋友。无论如何，这永远不会变。我希望你那天告诉我，当你想要——当你告诉我Remus和Kingsley的时候？”他大笑说。“我觉得真笨。我也许有点被吓倒，但我会理解的。”

“我不想要改变，而且就像我说的，这是我的事，这也不是你在这儿的原因。我对自己保证过，一旦你能自由做自己的选择，我就会放开你。在这儿你做不到，你现在也做不到，Draco。你依然和Pansy订婚了。”

“我知道，但是……”

“Draco，只要……再多想想，好吗？我不会做，而你不能。这很快就会过去，到时候我们再看，行吗？”

“吻为什么是大事，Harry？”

Harry摇摇头。“我不会的，Draco。那就是不会发生。我们所处的情况，那不是个好主意。还有，这会给我们俩时间明白我们想要什么。”

“就像你还不知道，Harry。你已经承认了。”

“好，那就给了你时间。来，Remus和你父亲可能在等我们，”他说，带着Draco离开了房间。

********

第二轮礼物很好，但Draco太忙着去想他和Harry在早餐后的对话，激发不出太多热心。在每件东西都被打开，清理掉房间里的包装纸和绸带后，Draco带着他的新东西回了房间，然后在床上坐下。他希望自己知道怎么向Harry证明他不只是好奇，他想要知道吻Harry是什么感觉。他肯定从没想过吻Blaise。

看一眼他的书桌，Draco注意到Kingsley给他的名单。只有三个代号要猜，但他真的没什么运气。圣诞节的时候，他变得相当心烦意乱，忘记了这事。也许是时候再看一眼了。

他坐到桌边，并排放好两张名单。第一个只有三个名字：Roi，Bear和Bo。Draco摇摇头。它们太短了，几乎可以暗示任何事。他看着现在参与茧计划的名单，这张几乎一样短。目前只有九个食死徒参与。他自己，他父亲，Pansy，Blaise，Greg，Ernie，Theo Nott，Daphne Greengrass，还有Morag MacDougal。单子上的大部分人他都相当了解，除了McMillan和MacDougal。

他第一次看到名单的时候很吃惊看到了MacDougal的名字。他不能相信自己在新闻发布会的时候没见到她，但老实说，那天他有其他事要注意。

MacDougal是他们同年的一个拉文克劳，但在学校里Draco从没和她打过交道。拉文克劳不喜欢集体行动，不像，比如格兰芬多或赫奇帕奇，他们总是忙着学习，不爱玩乐。但他在MacDougal加入食死徒后见过她。她真的让他害怕，她对鲜血和折磨的爱好可怕到让他姨妈都像是正常人。

问题是，即使两个名单都很短，代号依然可能适合任何人。他甚至分辨不了它是男还是女。没有一个代号像是从真正的名字而来。Draco叹口气。也许他应该把每个名字对上至少一个代号，于是他划去他自己的名字，Lucius从没收到过信，那么他也不会参与。但其他所有人都有困难，就Draco所关注的。

他拿来一张白纸写下“Roi”，把所有名字列在下面，然后从头开始研究是不是还有哪个名字可以划去。代号本身可能意味任何事，但他有种感觉他们把它看作高贵或贵族的缩写。毕竟，这是它的意思，在法语里。

他从Pansy开始，尽管绝望的想要把她立刻从三个名单里划去。她是他朋友，她肯定不会参与这种事？他试图想到出个她选择Roi这样的名字作代号的理由。嗯，她是喜欢暗示她是巫师贵族。实际上，她有次甚至告诉过他她母亲家族有皇室血缘。但这看来太简单了，但它引出了另一段记忆，Draco想着……在Daphne成为他姨妈的手下后，她选择了“女王”作代号。也许是她？他圈上两个女孩的名字，只是为了公平，然后转向Blaise。

Blaise也可能被当作贵族，他嗤笑着心想。老实说，很多斯莱特林都会这么看待自己。谁知道？也许Blaise的这个那个祖先是来自波斯或土耳其的皇室呢。还有，他可能也被划作“女王”，Draco嗤笑。他圈起Blaise的名字，然后继续。

他飞快划去McMillan的名字，已经知道了他的代号，即使不，他也绝不会假定McMillan有任何贵族成分。至于Greg，他是纯农民血统，大个壮实但没脑子。他的代号会明显的多，所以肯定不在这张名单之中，至少。Nott也不太合适。Nott总是声明他根本不喜欢巫师贵族。实际上，他总是带一些麻瓜英雄的书，他们对世界的影响甚至在巫师世界也为人所知，例如切格瓦拉和列宁。农民，或是革命者。他会痛恨这种代号，所以绝对不会……

至于MacDougal，他对她不够了解，只知道她是个疯子……他回到剩下的名字：Pansy，Daphne和Blaise，圈起Morag的名字以防万一。不太强，但绝对比他刚开始要好。他移向下一个名字——Bear。

Draco倾向于猜测Bear是个男孩，但他不想让猜测误导他，于是把所有男孩的名字写下之后，他也加上了女孩的。这个很适合Greg，他猜想，但他认为他朋友会选择某个更凶残或是更简单的——犀牛，可能。不过，熊还是很困难。他打算划去Nott，因为他看不出另一个男孩会用动物作名字，但后来他想起Theo说过苏维埃俄国用熊作标志，他看起来格外喜欢他们的动物象征。Draco不能说他明白，但如果Nott喜欢它们，那肯定有可能考虑它作代号，所以他也圈起了他的名字。

Blaise不喜欢动物，他总是恨Draco的猫头鹰设法飞进他们宿舍的时候，还有一次早晨，他醒来的时候Millicent的猫趴在他身上，他几乎歇斯底里。不，要是Blaise用动物作代号，一定是有非常特殊的理由——而且绝不可能是熊，所以Blaise出局。

Draco从女孩开始。他看了，没有谁特别适合，但Daphne或Morag是不是有什么他没有意识到的个人意义？唯一他觉得肯定不合适的是Pansy。不太好，但比什么也没有强，他猜想。

最后一个名字是最糟的。Bo可能暗示任何事。真的，就他所知道的，它可能是出于Goyle的体型，他吃吃笑起来。那么他们看来都对上了，他叹口气。好，至少他有点想法了。现在如果他能找到方法继续缩减目标。他把名单放到一边，打算去看能不能借Hedwig给Kingsley送个信。也许跟他谈谈会有用。


	20. Chapter 20

不幸的是，Kingsley原来不止那一天忙（这真的不奇怪——Draco沉浸在名单里，完全忘记了还是圣诞节……），而且接下来整个星期都有事。只有几天就会是下次考试了。

Draco不太担心。能提前几周拿回他的魔杖很好，但照着他生长的速度，他只剩两次考试了。他把作好的名单寄给Kingsley，说明他认为最可能是“Roi”的是Daphne，最可能是“Bear”的是Theo。他希望他的猜测至少能帮上一丁点忙。然后他整个晚上都用来征服世界。

Lucius在中途加入了他，然后Harry和Remus捧着一盘三明治来作晚餐，他们四个接着看了一步相当说教的电影，Harry坚持它是部杰作。它根本没有颜色，主角一直在抱怨为了家族事务奔忙，忘了自己的梦想。有一次他甚至试图自杀。这真的太夸张了。电影结束后，Draco坚持Harry喜欢它的唯一理由是当一切改变，小镇的名字变成了“Potterville”。

“拜托，Draco，就像我想要跟那种男人扯上关系似的。”

Draco挑起眉毛，Harry脸红了。“哦，你知道我的意思。我没说你或Lucius，”他抱怨。

“真的，Potter？你肯定？”

“得了，我们再吃点派然后上床，”Harry说，改变了话题。

这个晚上睡着的时候，Draco决定即使有争执，这依然是他最好的圣诞节。

下一个星期充满了与Hermione匆忙的讨论，Kingsley的一次来访，他对Draco的名单有几个问题，一找到时间就来了，还有Severus来了一次。

Lucius看来已经适应了这个计划，但Draco能看出有些事依然困扰着他，超出Draco所遇到的困难。Severus的来访看来帮他解决了一些。他永远不能摆脱他自己食死徒的形象，但他也许真的能通过计划。他甚至和Remus也相处的越来越好，这令Draco相当吃惊。

下一次考试的清晨，Draco被噩梦惊醒。他梦见他们去考试，出于某种缘故，他们即使抓住了作弊者，也还是决定取消这项计划，把他们所有人都减龄到四岁然后扔回Azkaban。他最后被他Bella姨妈拖住他的画面惊醒，她脸上表情甚至比他最后在决战中见到的还疯癫。他醒来，颤抖着，感觉到有人搂着他，他惊慌的极力想要挣脱，直到Harry在他耳边低声说。“是我，Draco，没事了，只是个梦。”

听到熟悉的嗓音，他倒向Harry胸口。

“你没事吧？”Harry问他。Draco点点头，但他依然说不出话来。“我会想要知道你梦见什么了吗？”Harry轻声问。

Draco摇摇头。“什么时候了？”他挤出声音。

“四点一刻左右。至少我醒来听到你尖叫的时候是。不过那有几分钟了。你现在没事了？”

Draco摇摇头。“不，请你，陪我一会儿？”

Harry叹口气。“我等你睡着了才走，行吗？”

Draco点点头，脸转向Harry肩头。“谢谢你。”

“你来这儿之后一直都很好，Draco。这次是因为什么？”

Draco藏起脸。“Azkaban。”

“它怎么了？”

“要是他们找不到其他和McMillan一样参与的人呢？要是他们决定把我们都送回去了，只为了确保？”

“Draco，他们不会那么做。还有，部长和我达成了——特殊安排。我不会让他们带走你或你父亲，好吗？”

Draco点点头。“谢谢你，”他想了一会儿，想知道Harry究竟跟部长说了什么说服他放过Malfoy家，另一个想法突然出现了。他退开一点抬头看Harry的脸。“你愿意保护我父亲，尽管他在你小时候对你和你朋友做了那些事，还有他想对Remus做的事？”

Harry耸耸肩。“嗯，Remus坚持的，我不想伤害你，如果有机会能挽救Lucius，那么，是的，我愿意。无论如何，他现在看起来在努力，不是吗？”

Draco看了Harry很久才扭开头，Harry的高尚让他困惑。当然，他们喜欢彼此，但Draco依然难以接受这种把别人放在自己之前的想法。那真的不是他的天性。

“如果他们找不到是谁干的呢，Harry？其他人会被抓回去吗？”

“我真的不知道，Draco。我希望能，那就能让你放心。我保证，无论发生什么，我会尽力阻止这种事发生，好吗？”

Draco微笑说，“谢谢你，我不知道你为什么费事，真的，但还是谢谢你。我只希望有一天能回报你。”

只是Harry脸上的绯红让Draco明白他刚说的话听起来像什么意思，但他尽量保持平静。“一样，如果有机会，”他笑道。

“Draco……”

“我只是说……”

“停下，躺下再睡会儿，否则你明天考试的时候会困的。”

Draco缩进被子里，床边轻微的下陷让他安心Harry还没有离开。他在能想出任何回答之前就睡着了。

********

Kingsley在九点之后来接他们。Draco坐在前排好跟他说话。

“要是你们找不到是谁做的会怎么办，Kingsley？”

“我们会的。别担心，Draco。一切都在我们控制之下。我们让McMillan先生发了一轮新表格，说旧的弄丢了，但我们给它涂了些东西，这样就会知道有谁碰过它。我们今天就会把他们全抓住。”

Draco点点头，但忍不住担心了，“他们会怎么样？”

“会对他们使用真相魔药，问几个问题。然后，他们可能会被送回Azkaban。”

“但如果他们这么做只是为了通过呢？不是因为他们还想伤害任何人，而只是因为不想去Azkaban？”

“他们会据个案处理，行吗？”

Draco点点头。“谢谢你告诉我。我知道你可能不应该。”

Kingsley微笑说。“嗯，这件事你知道的差不多和魔法部一样多，所以我想多知道一点没关系。”

Draco微笑了。能被信任很好，哪怕一次。

当他们到达考试中心时，他惊奇的发现所有其他茧计划的参与者也都在那儿。此前唯一一次见到他们所有人是在新闻发布会上，他知道Lucius进入了这个计划的时候。

Pansy冲过来紧紧抱住他。“Draco！我真想你，”她尖叫。

“Pansy，控制一点，”他责备，非常努力的不要去看Harry。“别人在这儿干吗？”他轻声问她。

她耸耸肩。“谁知道？他们说我们今天考试前还有些什么额外的无聊测试要做。我只高兴又见到你了。太久了，上次看到你的时候你根本不理睬我。我听说圣诞节Potter让Greg去过。是真的吗？”Draco点点头。“为什么不是我，那么？毕竟我是你的未婚妻……”

“Pansy，请你……”

“是，控制你自己，Parkinson。你又不是没跟我儿子订婚。没必要大肆张扬，”Lucius拖长声音说。

Pansy红了脸，松开Draco，他忍不住松了口气。他以后绝对要找个方法感谢他。“Malfoy先生，你看起来……”

“年轻，我相信是这个词，”Lucius带着远非愉快的笑容说。

她吃吃笑起来，然后回到Andromeda身边，Kingsley和几个Draco不认识的人走了进来。

“好，如果你们都站到我身边来，我们来进行这项快速测试，然后你们都能去写试卷。”有几个人要比别人慢一步走近Kingsley，但Draco知道这算不上什么。他自己也才刚开始喜欢这个男人。他相当可怕，毕竟。

一旦他们都站到他面前，Kingsley挥动魔杖招来一阵烟雾笼罩了他们所有人一会儿，然后驱散了它。Draco困惑的看着他，直到听到Pansy在他身后尖叫起来。“你对我做了什么？”他的心沉了下去，他看了一眼傲罗，已经绕过他们去抓Pansy。

Draco转身看到她的双手变成了紫色。McMillan用的纸上的东西，他猜想。他环顾四周，想知道还有谁的手变了颜色，庆幸的发现Greg看起来完全正常，他鼓励的对Greg微笑，后者看起来有点担忧，但Draco只是摇摇头。Draco看看周围别人怎么样了，注意到Nott和Daphne都绝望的揉着手，想要除去污迹。但没有其他人了，Draco很庆幸，但Pansy参与其中对他依然是沉重的打击。

他走到Kingsley身边。“你保证会公平的审讯他们？”

“以我傲罗的荣誉，Draco，我保证会给你的朋友们最大机会。”

Draco点点头，看着Theo，Pansy和Daphne被带走。他不得不提醒自己想要尝试这种傻事是他们自己的错，然后才能走向测试房间。

他考完试出来后，Kingsley在等着。Draco觉得这次考试要难得多，因为他们显然听取了他的主意，往试卷里加入了一些新题目。但他还是成功保持了优秀的成绩，Lucius得到了良好。连Greg也得到了通过，但批阅试卷的人的表情变得有点奇怪，每次写有“麻瓜”的地方，Greg的卷子上都把它换成了“Hermione”。

Hermione惊喜万分，在拥抱Greg之后，她转向Draco也拥抱了他。“太谢谢你了，”她喜极而泣。“我太担心他们会把他带回去……”

他拍拍Hermione的肩膀。“我是因为他是我朋友，Hermione。但很高兴知道我不是唯一关心他的人。”他对他朋友微笑，后者面红耳赤，然后把Hermione推向他。“我要走了，现在。恭喜，Greg。”

Greg回以笑容。“都是因为你，Dray。”

Draco点点头，走向Kingsley和Harry，Remus说话的地方。他们表情担忧，当Harry看向他的时候，他有种感觉知道了为什么。“是她开始的，是吗？”他问。他知道有这种可能性，但并不是就容易接受了。

“Draco，”Harry说，“对不起，”

Draco苦涩的大笑起来。“别担心，她不值得，”当然，说是一回事，相信是另一回事。Draco只能真心希望他能。也许那时Harry就会吻他了，也许那时他才真正配得上Harry的吻。

回家的路很长。


	21. Chapter 21

之后几天过得出奇的慢，Draco等着Pansy和其他人到底会怎么样的确切消息。他也用了很多时间想着所有的如果。如果他和Pansy多谈谈？也许他们能在事情失控之前抓住她？也许她能开始像他一样看待事情——麻瓜就和其他人一样，他们只是没有魔法。也许那样她就不用回到Azkaban。

Harry几次试图和他说话，但现在很难看着Harry的眼睛。他说的Pansy是对的，Draco本来还拒绝相信。当然，没人受伤，但这对他的感觉没有助益。后来他开始回避Harry，甚至在无技可施的时候躲到自己房间。终于，Harry不再打扰他，Draco不知道应该高兴还是失望。

Kingsley允许Draco在Pansy被带回Azkaban前再见她最后一次。这不是一次轻松的相聚。开始Pansy想要让他帮她，但当她意识到他不会时，她开始指责他，有几项刺中了Draco。他只是站在那儿，看着她咆哮，希望自己能有什么方法弥补一切。这是他的错，他明白。她的长篇咆哮慢慢停下，Draco想要拥抱她，但她打了他，走到屋子另一头。

她双手抱胸瞪着他。“Potter对你做了什么，Draco？六个月前不是这样的。我不知道他怎么给你洗了脑，但这不是你。”

Draco叹口气。“他所做的，Pansy，只是给我看了麻瓜的真相。他没有给我洗脑。他只是帮我思考，对不起Andromeda姨妈没能做到。”

“你姨妈只会跟我说她倒霉的死丫头怎么和我们作对，Draco，这怎么可能帮我？”

Draco摇摇头。“我不知道，Pansy。我希望我能帮你。事情不该是这样。”

Pansy嗤笑一声。“我想你现在该去找别的女孩结婚了？我怀疑Azkaban会允许你那种拜访。”

“老实说，我不知道要做什么。我从没想过和别人结婚，Pansy。只有你。”

她的眼神软化了。“真的？”

他点点头，她奔向他，扑到他怀里。即使现在她回到了十八岁而他只有十六岁，她依然恰好比他低一个头，这感觉很好，也很痛苦。“上帝，Pansy，为什么你不跟我谈谈？要求见我？随便什么事？”

“我想要你看到我自己能成功，”她说。“我只想让你看到我配得上做你妻子……”

“你要做我妻子还用得着更好吗，Pansy？你知道我从没想过其他人。”

她安静了很久才开口。“你和我都知道那不是真的，Draco。我们都知道这种关注得到了回报，不是吗？”她声音很低，但他能听出每个音节里包含的挫败。

“你在说什么？”她知道他对Harry的感觉吗？

她退开抬头看他。“Draco，从你见到Potter的那一刻起，他就是你的全部话题。实际上，甚至在你见到他之前。之后只是更严重。在学校里的一切都是关于他。你也许恨他，但不是因为你不喜欢他，而是因为他不喜欢你，你不能忍受。我想现在，你可以自由的表现了。”她的表情痛苦愤怒。

“你是说我暗恋他？”他问，难以置信。

“拜托，Draco。这是斯莱特林的学院笑话。每次你开始吼着关于他的事，我们都只是互相看看翻翻眼睛。但Blaise恨这事。”

“我是记得他那边发出的一两次刻薄话，但我以为他只是听烦了我的唠叨……”

Pansy叹口气。“然后你六年级忙着你的任务……你也许没有注意，但我有，他一直在观察你。我真的恨那样。”

“Pansy，无论你怎么想——”

“都不重要，因为我不会参与，对吗？”她苦涩的说。Draco想要说点什么安慰她，但他没法否认。她怨恨的大笑起来。“我看到你们在考试那儿互相的表情。你们甚至不知道自己是怎么看对方的。我希望你有天能那么看我，但你不会。我只是件习惯了的家具，”她耸耸肩。“所以现在我不再妨碍你们了。只要——这次抓住他？”

Draco的心沉了下去。自从Pansy事发之后，他看也没看过Harry。他不能，他记得圣诞前夜那次争吵，还有第二天早晨的对话。不应该是那样，他知道。Harry只会一直回避这个话题，让他离开。这不公平。他注定要失去生命里的每个人吗？

“Pansy……”

“别再说了，好吗？我——我不能再继续了，Draco。只要——照顾好你自己，好吗？”他点点头，她走向门口，敲了敲门。“他准备走了，”她告诉警卫。

之后回家的路很难过，连意识到Harry的屋子变成了家都难。他只想找到方法让Harry明白，但现在，他所需要的是Harry的拥抱。

到了Harry屋子的时候，他依然什么也没想到。

********

Draco和Harry现在的相处相当尴尬。Draco不再知道该和Harry说什么，当他尝试的时候，他说不了两个字就停下了。通常情况是，他和Harry看到对方在某个房间里就会避开。Draco要么待在他的卧室，要么在窝里玩文明。他们唯一在同一房间共处超过几分钟的时间就是吃饭的时候。

早上醒来，Draco的身体变成了十七岁，意识到现在他的生命没有了方向。Pansy不在了，Harry在回避他，还有几年他父亲才能被允许处理他自己的财产。基本来说，Draco现在是Malfoy家族的族长。他还要处理庄园，大陆上的几处房产，古灵阁里魔法部不能查封的一个账户。也许是时候把他们派上用场了。

那个早上，早餐之后，他猫头鹰Shacklebolt，问他能不能去Wiltshire的Malfoy庄园，Kingsley是否能陪他去。Kingsley亲自来回答，带着困惑的表情。旅途很安静，Draco不知道他到底想从这次旅行里收获什么，但是时候再看看庄园了。

防御接受了轿车，因为他在里面，车行驶在依然整洁的车道上，然后停在正门前。显然家养小精灵依然住在这儿，才会继续做他们的工作就像刚刚才被吩咐过。

房屋维护的很好，没有灰尘和蛛网，地毯干干净净。花像看起来有点生气最近一个Malfoy都没出现过，但他没理会他们，继续走向房间。

Kingsley开始没说话，但当题目走上二楼时，他一半时间都用在来回扫视Draco和庄园某些饰物。终于，他看来忍不住要说话了。“Draco，你要知道……”

“你会被要求没收某些东西？是，你以为我为什么带你来？我真的只想列张清单写明这儿有什么东西，哪些该卖，哪些要送到魔法部去。”

“然后呢？”

“我还没想那么多，老实说。这曾是家，你知道？但现在它看起来庞大，而且空旷，真的。”

“那你会继续住在Harry那儿？”

Draco摇摇头。“我想不会。我们现在是朋友，但就算这样——”

“我相信他想你留下。你们看起来处的很不错。”

Draco皱起眉。不再是了，他心想。当然，他们没有吵架，但也没有特别友好。“我想我让他不舒服了，其实。”

“哦，”Kingsley点点头。“不过，你永远不知道。也许会疏远，在……”

Draco哼了一声。“在我回复年龄之后？我不知道。。也许，但就算那个时候，我还是需要决定拿这些怎么办，”他挥挥手示意周围。“它不能就空荡荡的放在这儿。我显然也不会和Pansy生很多孩子……”他叹口气。“这儿应该被派上用场，你知道？”

Kingsley点点头，“也许你可以问问Harry和Remus的想法？”

“也许。”

宁可不去考虑Harry和Remus会有什么建议，Draco叫来家养小精灵，要它拿来羊皮纸和速记羽毛笔。然后他和Kingsley开始讨论魔法部可能会没收哪些东西，笔记下Kingsley和Draco都同一的东西，这是张很长的单子。

他晚上回家的时候，对他的未来没有感到更高兴，但他父亲藏匿的邪恶物品现在被用作研究，或者不会被用作伤人，这至少让他感觉好点了。

他到家时，没看到Remus和Lucius的踪影。Harry坐在起居室等他。他从捧着的书里抬头，微笑说。“一切顺利？”

Draco耸耸肩。“不错。Lucius和Remus呢？”

“他们今晚去看Severus。我……我想我们也许能谈谈。”

Draco叹口气。“不是想对着干，Harry，但最近我们都不特别健谈。”

Harry悲哀的微笑说。“我知道，我只是不知道该怎么做。我知道这不轻松，这样失去你的未婚妻，我不想催促，我……我不想你更难过。”

Draco不知道他是想逃走还是想要Harry抱住他。这两个星期，他想念Harry偶然的接触。他已经习惯但直到失去才真正发现。“我不想你觉得你必须做些什么，真的，我想如果我说任何话，你都会以为我只是想要……”Draco闭上眼睛，坐进沙发。

“Draco？”Harry担忧的问，坐到他身边，手放到Draco肩上。Draco为这接触颤栗。这感觉太好，他转身依偎在Harry肩头。

“我不想走，”他低声说。“我还没准备好。”

“什么？”Harry问。“我不明白你在说什么，Draco，看着我？”

Draco退开，抬头看着他的脸。“我——我没准备好离开。”

Harry皱起眉头。“谁要你离开？”

“你，很显然你现在讨厌我在你身边，我不想要你只为了同情我失去Pansy而照顾我。我就是……我还没准备好。”

“你还有两个星期，Draco，我肯定不会把你扔出去。”他深吸口气。“我喜欢你在这儿，Draco。我只是——我不想做错事情让情况更糟糕。”

“你不可能做任何错事，Harry。都是我活该，老实说，我简直不能相信她做那种事。”他低头看着自己的手。想到Pansy的痛苦依然是血淋淋的伤口。他想象不出自己现在怎么还能做任何事。一切都依赖Pansy在那儿。

“Draco，我知道你伤心，但你会找到方法善待你的生命。所以我会参与计划，你是个格外坚强的人。我知道你值得这份努力。”

“为什么？什么让我值得你的努力？你甚至不想要我。如果你想……”

Harry闭上眼睛。“Draco，不是的。好人，当他们想要什么，他们遵循规则。如果他们不能得到，他们会设法忍受。我不能强迫你想要我——”

“我想要！”

“——或者这么快忘记Pansy，你也不该让自己这么做。我知道你好奇，Draco，但……我需要的不止是好奇。直到你愿意——而且能够——给与，我只能等待。”

Draco咬住嘴唇，他不愿承认，但Harry有道理。他确实不必挣扎在Harry和Pansy之间，但他也难以放开想象中与Pansy的未来。“那么，如果我告诉你我准备好了，你怎么知道是真的呢？”

Harry叹口气。“我不知道，Draco，我但愿我能。


	22. Chapter 22

他们俩度过了一个安静但愉快的晚上，即使彼此依然有些复杂的情绪。Harry订了外送的中国菜，一等晚餐送到，他们带着盘子和餐具到窝里一起看了一部喜剧电影，扮演男主角的高个黑人演员让Draco想起了Harry同班的一个格兰芬多。

当他与Harry说起时，他微笑了。“是，Will Smith有点像Dean，但Dean安静多了。”

两部电影都是关于外星人，但第二部比第一部严肃，整个城市都被外星人摧毁，角色们必须急匆匆的保护自己。

电影结束后，Harry问他怎么看。

他做个鬼脸。“我想我宁可摧毁世界——嗯，自己征服世界——而不是看着它发生，”他说。

Harry大笑着说，“是，我想这是斯莱特林的特性，不是吗？”

“什么？看着世界被摧毁？”

Harry坏笑着说。“不，征服它。我猜拿破仑是个斯莱特林。”

“拿破仑？是谁？”

“一两个世纪之前的一个法国独裁者……”

“要是他是法国人，他会上布斯巴顿而不是Hogwarts。”

“无所谓，Draco，只是个玩笑。”

“哦，”Draco的动动身体。这很舒服，他真的不想走，但Remus和Lucius就要回来了，他们都会去睡觉，就这么结束。Harry又会假装他们之间什么也没有，Pansy是不在了，但他还是不知道重获自由之后该干吗。他想起了Kingsley的话。“Harry？”

“嗯？”Harry问，从卡通片里抬起头。

“如果……我想要决定下一步该干吗。关于庄园，”当Harry小心的看着他的时候，他赶快补充，“我想我不会再住在那儿。那儿应该是Pansy和我养育我们的孩子的地方，但现在……它就那么空着，空荡荡的。我觉得我该拿它派些用场，也许拿来帮助他人。只不过——我不知道该怎么做。”

“哦，”Harry看来有点吃惊。“但你不要住在那儿？”

“不，我可以自己在伦敦买个公寓，很方便。或者也许甚至在Bath。我小时候总是很喜欢去那儿旅游。”

“你常去那儿？”

“嗯，我们住的很近，所以方便。父亲一直喜欢那儿，尽管有麻瓜。那儿有深厚的巫师影响。不列颠最古老的城市之一。”

“哦。”Harry看了他一会儿，显然在思考Draco的问题。“呃，我想要是我有栋房子和土地，我也许会把它捐作博物馆——关于战争，你知道？或者也许关于巫师历史。”

Draco做个鬼脸。“我想是，但这不会帮助别人。我想做些不一样的事，你明白？”

“嗯，那儿有多大？”

Draco坐下努力回忆确切的数字。“呃，有三层楼，加上地下室——没人能数清它们的面积。下面两层很大，每层都有四个翼，加上主屋……我不知道确切的数字，真的。”

“哦，如果它够大，我想你可以把它改作医院，或者类似的地方。也许学校？”

Draco摇摇头。“Hogwarts够好了，现在Severus是副校长，斯莱特林应该会得到更好的对待，我想。医院是个好主意，但每个人都习惯了圣芒戈。”

“也许他们能把它用作分院？”

“不。我想要不一样的东西。我想要能作为标记的地方，一个声明，Malfoy不是我们战争时候表现的样子，我们想要补偿。”

“我肯定你会想到主意的，Draco。”Harry微笑说。

“我想是，”

他们收拾干净空盒子，把剩菜收好，Remus和Lucius回来了。

“一切都说清楚了？”Lucius问。

Draco看着他。“什么？”

Lucius翻翻眼睛。“他吻了你，还是继续‘高尚？’”

“父亲——”

“让你知道，Lucius，Draco和我之间的事只在我们之间。我谢谢你不要插手。”

“换句话，你还没有。他快要走了，Potter。最好趁着还能的时候抓住机会。”

Remus，一直困惑看着他们的对话，对此皱起了眉头。“好了，Lucius。这就够了。我想你该去睡了。”

灰色的眼睛眯起，Lucius瞪着他。“我老得足以知道什么时候累了，Lupin……”但Remus抓住他肩膀把他推走了。Draco忍不住想知道他父亲这次会受什么惩罚。

********

下一周过得飞快，然后又到了考试的时候。Draco这个早上没有感觉到太多不同，但他知道，除了考试，他完成了。这既兴奋又可怕。早上他用了很长时间说服自己可以离开卧室。他不太肯定现在见到会有什么反应。毕竟，他几乎要完成程序了。Harry会有什么反应？

他走到起居室的时候相当失望，只有Lucius和Remus在沙发上等着他。

“Harry在哪儿？”他问。

“他先去了。部长有些文件想要他签名，”Remus告诉他。“他说在考试室外和我们碰头，行吗？”

“好，”Draco说，但他相信他的失望溢于言表。“我们怎么去？”他问。Kingsley还没来接他们，但他猜想可能只是他还没到。

“飞路网，Kingsley带Harry去了，所以只有我们三个。”

“噢，”Draco不太兴奋，真的。他习惯了Kingsley开车送体面。至少他会送他们回家，他心想，然后惶惑的意识到他考完试后，这儿就不再是家了。他觉得难受。

飞路旅行也没有帮忙。他成功的撞到手肘，从壁炉里摔了出来，趴在地上。他爬起身让开，好让Lucius能过来，然后低头，惊恐的看着他的衣服。糟糕的状况让他只想转身回家。他叹口气，他能做到，他必须向Harry的朋友证明Harry对他的观点是正确的，即使不为别的事。

也许Blaise也需要有个地方住一段时间，一旦他想到这点，他也想到他比其他人要增龄得快，Blaise还有几个月。为什么他收到报酬的时候没想到呢？现在看来那不像是报酬，倒像是另一个惩罚。

他们到的时候，Blaise和其他人已经等在考场外了，Draco希望他能在今天离开前和他的朋友们谈谈。他匆匆写完试卷，希望他们之后能被允许说话。

这真的有点虎头蛇尾，被告知他通过了。他走进走道，Hermione站在Harry，Remus和Kingsley身边。他微笑了，但不像他希望的那样高兴。结束了。

Kingsley把他的魔杖递给他，当他接过时，感觉到一阵魔法。“谢谢你。”

“谢谢你，Draco，你帮了我们很多。要不是你告诉我们，我们根本不知道他们在干吗。部长本人想要为此授予你梅林勋章。”

Draco觉得自己脸红了。这绝对太过头了。“我不想要。我只是做了该做的事，就是这样。”他不能忍受他们为了把Pansy送回Azkaban而给他勋章。他接受不了。

“我会转达你的话，Draco。”

他走开，Hermione匆匆走上前拥抱他。“恭喜，Draco。你做到了。”

“是，呃，我只输给过你和Harry，你这次没和我竞争，不是吗？”他假笑说。

“绝对正确。再次谢谢你为Greg做的事。他这个月很高兴，真的太好了。连Ron跟他的关系好像也强多了。”

“我告诉过你，Hermione。我是为他做的。但谢谢你关心他，这就够了。至于Weasley……嗯，他最好好好对待Greg，否则我会追杀他。”

当Hermione终于退开，Draco发现自己和Harry面对面，后者靠着墙，温和的微笑着。“我知道你能做到，Draco。你顽固的不肯放弃。”

Draco咽下口水。“谢谢，Harry。”他想多说几句，但现在Greg出来了。

“又是个通过！”他高声喊道。他看到了Draco在看他，咧嘴笑道。“我做到了，Draco。”

“当然你能行，我总是知道你能。”

“怎么了？”Greg问，注意到Draco手里的魔杖。

“我完成了。”

“完成？你是说整个程序？”Greg笑的合不拢嘴。“恭喜！”他说，一手搂住Draco肩头。“现在你可以出去了，替我们余下的人想想我们出去了该怎么办。”

“不逼我，那么。”Draco干巴巴的说。

“哦，绝对不会，”Blaise的声音从他身后传来。Draco转身看着他。“恭喜。”

Draco不太肯定Blaise的祝愿是不是真心的，直到另一个男孩伸出手。“谢谢，”Draco说。“不是全世界最容易的事……”

“嗯，有时候一个斯莱特林必须做对他自己最有利的事。觉得过两个月你有地方提供给一个客人吗？”

Draco微笑说。“也许。”

“很好，”Blaise说，脸上终于露出笑容。“那我们到时候见。”

“我会等着。”

一等其他人都离开，Draco转身看着Harry。“我不知道……”

Harry叹口气，站直身。“Draco，我这么做不是为了你的感激，或者哪怕是为了让你喜欢我。是你应得的，你们所有人。永远别忘记这点，好吗？”

Draco点点头。“等我安定了，你愿意把我的东西送来吗？”

Harry吃惊的看着他。“你不回家？”

Draco摇摇头。“干干净净的结束更好。”

Harry盯着他很久，眼睛眨也不眨。“Draco……”

“不，你是对的。我还有很多方面有待成长。而你给了我机会，Harry。所以，谢谢你。”他转身离开，但Harry抓住了他的手。

“Draco，等等，我……”

他们就这样站了一会儿，Draco等着Harry说他需要说的话，而Hary搜肠刮肚的想着。终于，Harry叹口气拉近Draco。“只一次。”他说。

当Harry的脸靠的越来越近时，Draco觉得他的心跳得飞快，甚至没发现自己闭上了眼睛。Harry的嘴唇正如他的想象，不柔软，像是Pansy的，也没有涂满唇膏，但也不粗糙。只是光滑的强势的，当Harry退开，Draco不得不阻止自己把Harry拉回来。他不想松手。

他睁开眼，看到Harry凝视着他仿佛想要铭记住他。“照顾好自己，好吗？”Draco点点头，然后看着Harry沿着走廊走向电梯。

都结束了。


	23. Chapter 23

——尾声 

Draco爱夏天，总是觉得它像个新开始。还有哪一天，他想，当他的车转向通往Harry家的街道，比夏季的第一天更适合开始他的新生活？家，他是回家。他等不及看到Harry的脸。实际上，他不能再等了。他要走过去，几乎更快。至少那样，他还有事可做。 

“停在这儿，”他告诉司机，“我走过去。”车停下，Draco下车路过两栋房子，转弯上了Harry家门前的小径。上次见到这儿才不过是三个月之前，这感觉很奇怪，仿佛是永远之前的事。但这是很好的三个月，他做了很多事，他等不及全告诉Harry。 

他敲敲门，门立刻打开了。“给你……”Harry手里拿着钱，但当他看到Draco，手停滞在半空中。“Draco？” 

Draco微笑说。“外卖？” 

Harry点点头，带着困惑的表情。“是，Lucius昨天得了个良好，所以我们想要休息一天。做饭和其他事。”他看了Draco好一会儿。“你来有什么事吗？”他摇摇头。“不是不想见到你，当然……” 

“我有些东西给你看。如果Remus不需要你，那么……” 

“当然，”Harry退后一步。“进来，我们跟Remus说一句，你可以看看你父亲……” 

“当然，”Draco走进屋内，有一刻觉得有点不自在，然后家的感觉汹涌而至。他回想第一次来到这儿的时候，他有没有可能想象自己会希望再次回来。但现在，即使离开了三个月，他真的不能想象去住在别的地方。 

Harry带路到了厨房，Remus和Lucius在放置餐具。“怎么了？还要钱吗？”当Harry空手走进厨房时，Remus问道。然后他看到了后面的Draco。“Draco？” 

听到Remus的喊声，Lucius回过头。“Draco，真是惊喜。我正在想你是不是掉到地球里面去了。我猜想Shacklebolt告诉你我的分数了？” 

“不，我真的不知道。这几个月我跟谁都没联系，我一直在忙。恭喜你。”他伸出手。Lucius走过来握了握。他们现在差不多一样高。Draco知道没几个月Lucius就会又比他高。现在这样很舒服，他猜想。 

“谢谢你，也许你们愿意加入我们？我肯定Harry点的东西足以喂饱一只军队。他总是的。” 

“实际上，我是来这儿把他借走，我有些东西给他看。”他转向Remus。“如果你不介意，Remus，当然。” 

Remus微笑说。“当然我可以自己对付你父亲一会儿。你会和Harry一起回来吗？” 

Draco微笑说，“绝对。”他想要多说几句，但又不想现在透露太多。“可以走了吗，Harry？” 

“这是外卖的钱，Remus。我待会回来，行吗？” 

“去吧，”Remus一边把钱放进口袋里一边说。 

Lucius微笑说。“别做任何我不会做的事，小伙子们……” 

Draco翻翻眼睛，但Harry脸红了。“来，Harry，我的车在等。” 

“车？你开车？”Harry问，有些吃惊。 

“不，我有个司机。我还在考驾照。” 

他们出门走向车，Draco先上去，然后挪到里面让Harry进来坐到他身边。“不错，嗯？” 

Harry点点头。Draco是在一个他去出售东西的拍卖会上发现的这辆宾利，完全无法抗拒。它是几近黑色的绿，里面的真皮都是白色的，烟灰色的地毯。“我不想等拿到驾照才用他，所以给自己雇了个司机。” 

Harry依然张大了眼睛在打量。“你有钱买这个？”他惊奇的问。 

Draco大笑起来。“Malfoy家永远不会失去一切，Harry。我们总是知道怎么储藏东西，以防万一。” 

“对。那么……我们去哪儿？” 

“这是惊喜。我们到了你就会知道。” 

“一点暗示也没有？” 

“除非你想要破坏惊喜……” 

Harry翻翻眼睛，但是说“好，”以愉快的声音。他看向窗外，但他们已经出了城，什么看不到，于是他回头看着Draco。“那么你这三个月都在努力这个小惊喜？” 

“也许，我总得拿这些时间派上用场，毕竟……”Draco说，露齿而笑。 

Harry僵硬了移开目光。“你可以和我们一起住……” 

“事情会有变化吗，Harry？” 

“你指什么？事情一直很好。” 

Draco摇摇头。“不，不是的。我们都很痛苦。我是想你，但至少我不用想着是不是有一天你会厌烦我……” 

“Draco……” 

“不，Harry——我……我这几个月一直在想着你。想要找到方法向你证明我知道我想要什么——你。但每次我想到些什么，我都知道你会设法证明那什么也不算。Pansy是离开了我的生命，但这不由我控制所以不算数。除了你们两个，我从没想要过别人，而且肯定也不是从去年我在你的监护下才开始。但我知道你只会说是接近导致了不同，不是因为我确实想要你。你总是能成功反驳我的每一次争论。这不公平，”Draco看着窗外，激动也有点沮丧，知道他听起来在耍脾气。“我不知道有没有办法说服你，Harry。” 

他听到Harry在他身边叹息一声。“我不是什么容易亲近的人，Draco。我还有朋友的唯一理由也许是因为他们很顽强。至于我的爱情生活，我从来都没什么运气。你不知道从何开始时很难对其他人开放自己。” 

“你可以让我试，”Draco说，从眼角看着他。 

Harry仿佛又把自己封闭起来。“我不知道我能不能做到，Draco……” 

“那个吻糟糕吗？” 

“上帝，不……” 

“那么轮到我了，”Draco靠向他，一手滑到Harry脑后阻止他退开。“你哪儿也去不了，”Draco低声说，然后完成了他们之间的最后一英寸，吻了他。 

这既像又不像他的记忆。Harry的嘴唇柔软，有一点粗糙让Draco想用自己的舌尖抚平它。当Harry的嘴为这接触喘息张开，Draco的舌头滑了进去，第一次尝到Harry。他尝到了Harry早上喝的咖啡，坚果的味道——花生，也许。Harry的舌头回应了Draco。Draco唯一能做的就是不要爬到Harry腿上。 

当他退开，Harry的眼睛依然闭了很久。“那么？”他问，害怕Harry又会躲开。 

深绿的眼睛睁开，Harry看着他就像要把他一口吞下。“过来。” 

Draco笑了。“很好，”他立刻解开安全带，爬到Harry腿上，一秒不到，他们明显的勃起的热度就紧贴在一起。Harry侧头，唇贴着Draco的唇，轻轻咬了咬。 

Harry退开。“你确定吗，Draco？” 

Draco蹭着他的腿，向他显示自己有多确定，注意到Harry也强不了多少。“是，见鬼，现在吻我。” 

“司机怎么办？” 

“他没关系。他知道我们要去哪儿……” 

“不，我是说，要是他看呢？” 

“那我们最好给他看场好戏，”Draco在他耳边低声说，添着耳廓，然后轻咬耳垂。“但他要自己想办法解决他的问题。我不打算分享。” 

“Draco！”Harry尖声说道。“我可不会做给司机看。” 

Draco叹口气。“那你为什么要我过来？” 

Harry脸红了。“我忘记了我们在哪儿，其实。” 

Draco坏笑起来，靠近Harry低声说，“很好。” 

他坐在Harry腿上，头枕在他肩膀，余下的旅程里，他只是抚摸或是偶尔亲吻Harry。这是天堂。 

当他们终于抵达目的地，Draco爬下车，然后帮Harry出来，他对司机说。“我们就到这儿。谢谢你。” 

司机点点头，车开走了。 

“嗯，Draco……” 

“是，Harry？” 

“如果我们没车，那我怎么回家？” 

Draco咧嘴笑道。“你不相信我吗？” 

Harry叹口气。“我当然相信，Draco，但是……” 

Draco一手放到他嘴上。“那就别担心，让我带你去看我们来看的东西。”他手放到Harry肩头，让他转身去看两英尺外的名牌。Potter-Malfoy孤儿院暨巫师博物馆。 

Harry的眼睛睁大了。“Draco？” 

“嗯，Harry？”Draco说，没有隐瞒对Harry惊奇的假笑。 

“这是什么？” 

“看起来像什么？” 

“呃……看起来像Malfoy庄园，但是……” 

“但是？” 

“你把它变成了孤儿院？”Harry说，转头看Draco，脸上带着惊奇的表情。 

Draco点点头。“我离开你之后就在做这个。你觉得怎么样？” 

“我觉得怎么样？”Harry大笑起来。“我觉得你不可思议，Draco。” 

Draco脸红了。“谢谢你。这儿还没全完工，但结构改造改已经完成，我从部长那儿拿到了许可。他甚至指派给我一个政府职员——现在只是个秘书，不过……” 

Harry抱住他。“我不知道该说什么，Draco。你不知道这对我有多大意义……” 

“我也许知道，Harry。如果不是你接受我，没人会费事。这甚至一半也报答不了。庄园是时候派上更好的用场了。” 

Harry吻了他，激动的说不出话来。 

然后Draco建议带他参观。庄园一二层楼的主要部分变成了博物馆的展示区。大部分墙面还是空的，柜子空荡荡的站着，但Draco保证有些东西很快就会送到，还有个馆长处理日常事务。 

屋子的后面，东西翼变成了孤儿院。客房里的双人床被拿走，换成了单人床，主餐厅成了孩子们的自助食堂。舞厅成了游乐区域，麻瓜和魔法的各种玩具列放在墙边，等着孩子们来认领。 

“我请了家庭教师和管理人员，他们会处理孩子们的大部分需要。家养小精灵能照看他们给他们做饭清洁都会开心到死。”他们参观完后，他对Harry微笑说。 

“这真的太了不起了，Draco。我简直不能相信你三个月做了这么多事。孩子们什么时候来？” 

“呃，部长知道，当然，他们会替我留意，我知道这周内至少有三个孩子会到。”他停下，不知道Harry会怎么看待他对麻瓜孩子的计划，但是继续下去。“麻瓜政府里也有人替我寻找孤儿。如果我能帮忙，不会再有Tom Riddle。” 

“你指什么？”Harry问，听起来有点关心。 

“嗯，我告诉他们去找可能有魔法能力的孩子，并且测试他们。如果他们发现了任何人，会带他们到这儿来。”Harry看起来就像要反对这个主意，但Draco继续说道。“我不会把孩子从他们家人那儿带走，Harry。只有那些没有任何家人的。如果他们不得不独自成长，至少能成长在魔法的环境里。” 

“我想是。只是有点危险，Draco。要是某人过于激进呢？他们看到个肯定有魔法的孩子，把他带走，不知道那个孩子其实不是孤儿，或者更糟，有人关心他？这是可能的。” 

“所以有我们在，Harry。我们会亲自面试孩子们。这让你觉得好点了吗？” 

“我？”Harry吃惊的说。 

“是，你，你的名字在牌子上。要么你没注意到？” 

“但这不是我的家，Draco……” 

Draco笑了。“还有件东西给你看。”他走向三楼楼梯，那儿通往仆人的住所，猫头鹰塔楼，还有阁楼。Harry紧跟在后面。 

“我和Kingsley指派给我的神秘事务司的人一起努力。他们帮我设计了一个咒语。我希望你会喜欢。”他对楼梯口的门挥挥手。“去，打开它，”他微笑说。 

Harry小心看着他，但走向那扇门，扭动把手小心打开他。当看到门那侧时，他瞪大了眼睛。“我家！”他转向Draco。“你是模仿我家做的还是……” 

“Harry？”Remus的声音从通往厨房的门那儿传来。他打开门，Lucius跟在后面。“太快了，我以为你们至少还要再过一个小时才回来。” 

Harry瞪着他，然后转向Draco。“怎么会……？” 

“我告诉你了，我有帮手。你在屋里时，需要一个密码就可以让你选择门后是哪儿。但是这样，不必长途跋涉，”他微笑说。 

Harry对他眨了一会儿眼睛，然后紧紧搂住他。“你真的太了不起了，Draco。” 

Lucius嗤之以鼻。“一定要当着体面人做这种事吗，Potter？” 

“我想我们要做的不止如此，”Harry在Draco耳边低语，使得他一阵颤栗。 

“保证？”他微笑说。 

“哦，绝对。”他们走向走道，而Lucius踏进庄园，看向楼下。 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy，你对庄园做了什么？”他们听到他愤怒的吼叫，然后关上了身后的Harry的房门。 

完


End file.
